


Hymne à l’Amour.

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Red Thread of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, une BONNE dose de déni aussi ;)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: “Le fil nous relie à l’autre. La marque est un rappel que nous sommes capables d’aimer.”
Relationships: 202, Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Disons que ce sont les principaux, Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	1. Canto I.

“Vous abusez, ça vous arrive d’arrêter de râler ?”

“Mais j’ai rien dit, c’est vous qui me cassez les burnes à vous plaindre que c’est moi qui—“

“SHHH ! J’entends quelque chose.”

“Ça va pas bien de me dire de me t—“

Leodagan se sentit soudainement poussé sur le côté, pratiquement projeté contre un immense tronc d’arbre.

“ _VOUS VOULEZ CREVER OU ÇA SE PASSE COMMENT ?!_ ” Hurla t’il en se relevant immédiatement, époussetant le bas de sa robe bleue et bandant son arc par réflexe.

Calogrenant s’affairait à transpercer deux ennemis d’un même geste agile de sa hache, éclaboussant son plaid de sang encore chaud et jurant quand des gouttes atterrirent près de ses lèvres. Une fois ses deux opposants à terre il se retourna pour voir comment s’en sortait son ami, remarquant qu’il avait manuellement enfoncé sa flèche dans le crâne de l’un d’entre eux et qu’il semblait peu ravi de devoir la retirer.

“Vous vous rendez compte qu’un arc ça s’utilise pour tirer à distance ?” Demanda le calédonien, plantant sa lame dans le sol. “Non ?”

“Dites ça à eux,” répliqua l’autre en levant les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper un grognement d’agacement au bruit déplaisant de la flèche dans sa main.

“À—“

Calogrenant plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils, la main en visière devant ses propres yeux, regardant l’horizon.

“Oh. Je les avais pas vu les cons.”

Leodagan renifla de dédain en suivant son regard, une dizaine de corps jonchant le sol de la plaine à l’orée de la forêt. Il avait beau préférer les armes de corps à corps, depuis qu’il avait brisé son épée l’arc et les arbalètes étaient devenus ses nouveaux jouets favoris.

“Voilà. Je rends service et voilà comment on me remercie...” marmonna t’il, essuyant un jet de sang qui avait éclaboussé son propre visage. “On est à combien de Kaamelott ? Bientôt non ?”

“Seigneur Leodagan...”

“Quoi ?”

“Me dites pas que vous voyez pas les remparts là ?” Répondit Calogrenant, éclatant d’un rire franc et claquant sa paume de main dans le dos de l’autre roi, pointant devant eux. “Sérieusement, vous arrivez à tuer des types aussi éloignés qu’ça mais vous êtes pas foutu de voir un truc aussi gros qu’un pif en plein milieu d’une face ?”

“Mais je vous _emmerde_ mon p’tit pote ! J’ai du sang dans la gueule, vous permettez ou vous faut tout tout d’suite ?” S’énerva Leodagan, frottant ses yeux avec rage et les clignant à plusieurs reprises.

“On aurait dû prendre Attila avec nous,” soupira le calédonien, visiblement déçu. “Ça m’aurait fait de la compagnie.”

“Le Hun ?” S’étonna sincèrement l’autre, ses yeux ronds lui donnant un air presque innocent. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez taper la discut’ avec un Hun ?”

“Mais non, le chien là....savez, celui que Galessin nous avait refilé !” Protesta Calogrenant, secouant la main d’un geste équivoque. “Le p’tit truc. Tout p’tit, tout mignon...” roucoula t’il, pinçant les lèvres.

“Il se serait fait buter en moins de deux,” contra son ami, jouant avec une flèche coupée en deux. “C’est pas un des types de chiens pour la guerre ça. Puis oh, un chien ça a rien à foutre sur un champ de bataille, point barre,” trancha t’il finalement.

Le calédonien se rapprocha de lui en haussant les sourcils à répétition, esquissant un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

“Quoi, me dites pas que sire Leodagan _LE_ Sanguinaire de Carmelide s’en fait pour les p’tits chiens ?”

“Que dalle, ça passe dans les pattes et ça dérange, c’est des nuisances ces merdes !” S’énerva l’autre, secouant la tête. “C’est chiant, voilà c’que c’est.”

“C’est ça. Je dirais rien au paternel va, tu peux juste avouer que t’aime bien les toutous, 'dagan.”

“M’appelez pas 'dagan et me tutoyez pas,” s’agaça Leodagan en s’écartant de lui. “On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble.”

“Non, c’était les chèvres. Tu te souviens pas ? Même que tu étais bloqué par l’un des bébés, il était monté dans tes bras !” S’écria Calogrenant avec un grand sourire, récupérant sa hache et la re-gainant dans son dos. “Pourquoi on avait dû faire ça nous d’ailleurs ?”

Le roi de Carmelide expira avant de pincer l’arrête de son nez, déjà fatigué à l’idée d’y repenser.

“Parce que je t’avais percé l’oreille. T’avais pissé le sang et t’avais pas pu accompagner ton père en campagne.”

“Putain, oui. C’était quoi, qui avait proposé ce truc de merde déjà ?”

“Ta mère, non ? Mon père était plutôt centré sur l’idée de nous faire croupir un mois dans une de nos prisons.”

“Un vrai taré lui.”

Leodagan haussa les épaules d’un air désintéressé, passant à côté de paysans sans prendre la peine de les saluer, contrairement à l’autre.

“Ça a l’air occupé ici, pourquoi y a autant de grabuge ?” S’étonna son ami, fronçant les sourcils. “Tu—vous pensez qu’il s’est passé quelque chose de grave ? Un meurtre ? _DEUX_ MEURTRES ?!”

“Calmez vous,” marmonna l’autre roi, l’écartant de son chemin. “HÉ ! VOUS TOUS, DÉGAGEZ ! VOUS VOYEZ PAS QU’ON ESSAYE DE PASSER ?!” Aboya t’il, jetant un regard noir aux curieux qui étaient sortis de leurs mansardes, les faisant s’éloigner de peur. “Bon, il est où Arthur ? Quand y a une couille dans le potage c’est toujours de sa faute de toute façon.”

“Sire ! Sire est-ce que tout va bien ?!” S’écria l’autre, courant dans la direction du susnommé en ignorant son ami. “Pourquoi cet attroupement ?”

Le roi de Bretagne se dégagea de l’emprise d’un autre membre de la cour, grimaçant sans même s’embêter à paraître courtois.

“C’est ces putains de fils !” Éclata t’il, fou de rage, brandissant sa main droite devant ses yeux. “Vous les voyez ?!”

Calogrenant n’aurait pas pu avoir l’air plus confus s’il essayait.

“D’accord, ça alors peut être,” grinça le roi, remontant sa manche pour révéler une marque brillante aux reflets turquoises, sa couleur surpassant pratiquement une autre marque, plus terne, plus blanche. “Ça, vous le voyez ?”

“Oh merde ! C’est une malédiction ?!” S’écria le calédonien en prenant son poignet dans ses mains, s’écartant immédiatement ensuite en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. “Sire, c’est brûlant !”

“Merlin a encore foiré une potion ?” Demanda Leodagan en se penchant par dessus l’épaule de l’autre, très peu impressionné. “Ah bah merde, c’est con.”

“Nan. On est des dizaines, merde, on est plein à avoir ça. Je crois qu’on a pas tous, comment, ces trucs.”

“Je vois vraiment pas votre fil moi,” s’excusa Calogrenant, faisant la moue. “Vous savez qui a quoi ? Vous vous en sortez ? Et le continent ?”

“Vous devriez p’t’être le laisser respirer, il a de la fumée qui lui sort par les oreilles,” railla son ami, pointant l’autre du doigt. “Soyez plus souple, j’suis sûr que ça fait beaucoup à emmagasiner.”

“Foutez vous de ma gueule,” pesta Arthur, tirant sur sur sa manche. “Pour l’instant, Perceval dit avoir un fil, Bohort, Caius et Lancelot ont les deux, je crois, rien chez Karadoc, visiblement rien pour vous non plus, Calogrenant ? Et on est pas encore au courant pour le continent. Vous ? Leodagan ?”

L’intéressé secoua la tête, levant ses deux mains devant lui. Des bracelets en cuir retenaient ses longues manches et encerclaient ses poignets.

“Rien à signaler chez moi non plus.”

“Je comptais envoyer une délégation sur la côte du continent, voir comment ça se passe là bas. Le Duc d’Aquitaine ne donne pas de nouvelles.”

“D’un côté, vu la qualité des pigeons voyageurs,” se moqua le roi de Carmelide, laissant échapper un rire qui retomba alors que les deux autres le fixaient d’un air excédé. “Oh, ça va, si on peut plus s’marrer.”

Le plus jeune du trio leur fit signe de le suivre, s’enfonçant dans les longs halls du château. Le reste des chevaliers de la Table Ronde les attendait dans la salle du trône, Guenievre, Seli, Merlin et Elias à leur côté. Caius s’était ajouté au groupe mais personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

Bohort était assis à sa place habituelle et faisait tourner la bague argentée autour de son majeur avec nervosité, se ruant vers les nouveaux arrivants dès qu’il les vit.

“Sire ! Plusieurs personnes sont furieuses ! C'est catastrophique !"

“Vous pourriez me laisser souffler trente secondes ?!” S’énerva son supérieur, se défaisant de son emprise et jetant un coup d’œil au reste. “Qu’est-ce que ces personnes ont encore ? Rapport aux fils ?”

“Je soutiens que ce sont les fils des âmes,” lança le druide, jouant vers le sien en le tortillant autour de son index. “Et les marques des âmes sœurs.”

“Voyez, le noble a découvert que sa femme n’était pas son âme sœur, la marque ne correspond pas,” de plaignit Bohort, soupirant d’un air misérable. “Il est venu ici et a fait tout une scène !”

“Je comprends pas le problème,” s’étonna Perceval, sincèrement surpris.

“Évidemment,” ricana Lancelot, baissant les yeux avec un soupçon de honte alors qu’Arthur plissait les yeux dans sa direction.

“Comment cela ?” Demanda quand même la reine de Bretagne, penchant la tête sur le côté. “Quand même, savoir que la personne qu’on aime ne nous est pas destinée...”

Ce fut au tour de son mari de baisser les yeux.

“Mais on s’en fout de ça !” S’écria le chevalier bleu, levant les mains en l’air avec lassitude. “Si on aime quelqu’un, on s’en fout qu’un fil ou une marque disent le contraire ! Si les sentiments sont là, je comprends pas pourquoi vous suivez le fil bleu !”

“Bleu ?”

_“Quoi ?”_

“Quoi ? Il est pas bleu le votre ?”

Caius et Lancelot secouèrent la tête, rapidement imités par les deux sorciers et par Arthur et Bohort.

“Le mien est rouge,” l’informa le dernier, effleurant le haut de sa main. “Et ma marque est violette. Ou bleu foncé, je n’arriverais pas à vous dire...”

“Bon, et ça nous avance à quoi ?” Demanda Caius, acceptant gracieusement le bout de saucisson que Karadoc lui tendait. “On fait quoi de ces infos ? C’est quoi exactement, des âmes sœurs ?”

“Deux fragments qui se complètent,” répondit Elias, appuyé contre son sceptre. “Imaginez que vous êtes un gant.”

“Génial,” soupira Merlin, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Un gant est un...c’est une pièce en elle même, vous voyez ?” Continua l’enchanteur, ignorant splendidement son collègue. “Il marche très bien de lui même. Mais c’est toujours bien d’avoir une paire. Puis on peut avoir une paire qui n’est pas associée, un blanc et un rouge, on s’en fiche. Le fait est : nous sommes un peu comme des gants. Trouver sa paire assortie c’est toujours mieux.”

Arthur laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains.

“Être des gants, c’est bizarre quand même,” lança Karadoc, mâchant bruyamment.

“Et ne pas avoir cette...marque. Ce fil. C’est une mauvaise chose ?” Demanda Seli, haussant un sourcil.

“Avoir un fil et—enfin, ou, une marque c’est un plus,” compléta Merlin. “Puis ceux qui en ont, regardez les.”

Les intéressés s’exécutèrent.

“Je pense que pour certains ils sont très, très longs. Impossible de voir à qui ils nous relient. Bon, et bah ça, c’est le niveau de....de proximité que l’on a avec son âme sœur. Pour la marque, c’est la profondeur des sentiments.”

“Donc le lien est pour les autres, l’autre, tandis que la marque est pour nous ?” Déduisit Bohort, les yeux dans le vide. “Et ceux qui n’ont seulement qu’un fil ?”

“Comme moi,” l’informa Perceval, secouant sa main d’un air ravi.

“Le lien bleu est rare, je ne savais même pas qu’il existait réellement,” marmonna Elias, pinçant les lèvres. “Il faudrait que je refasse des recherches. Les...l’amour est un terme vague. C’est plus compliqué que ça.”

“Quand on vous dit amour, vous pensez sûrement aux sentiments amoureux,” approuva le druide, hochant la tête. “Mais ce n’est pas le seul type d’amour qui existe. Vot’ lien, Perceval, doit avoir quelque chose à faire avec ça.”

Le roi de Bretagne expira lentement, relevant la tête.

“Bon. Bohort, vous allez faire un tour chez vous.”

“Sur le continent ?!” S’exclama l’autre, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

“Hé bah, vous venez bien de Gaunes ?” S’étonna son supérieur, commençant à douter. “Bon, hé bah vous retournez là bas. Faire le tour de vos patelins, c’que vous voulez. Vous assurer de ce qu’il se passe là bas.”

“Quelle excellente nouvelle ! _Oh,_ je n’ai pas eu la chance d’y remettre pied depuis au moins un an...” murmura le chevalier vert, souriant avec tendresse.

“Qui va où ?” Lança Yvain en débarquant dans la salle, son inséparable luth sous le bras, suivit par Gauvain. “Moi aussi j’veux aller sur le continent ! J’y ai jamais mis les pieds !”

“Je vous avoue que la perspective d’explorer de nouveaux horizons ne serait pas pour me déplaire non plus,” dit son ami, regardant les autres d’un air timide. “Seigneur Bohort, je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu’Yvain et moi ne soyons des poids....”

“Grand dieu, vous ne serez jamais des poids à mes yeux !” Protesta Bohort, secouant énergiquement la tête. “Sire, si vous le permettez, laissez les m’accompagner !”

Arthur le dévisagea d’un air ahuri, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de récupérer et pouvoir sortir de sa transe.

“Gauvain, en tant que votre tuteur je peux bien décider pour vous, mais vous, Yvain...”

Le prince de Carmelide se tourna vers ses parents, ses yeux dorés écarquillés et leur jetant un regard implorant.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que ça m’foute,” grommela le roi, haussant les épaules. “Demandez à votre mère.”

“Ah _non,_ ne m’impliquez pas dans ça !” Protesta la picte, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. “Je vous fait confiance,” lança t’elle à Bohort, imitant le geste de son mari. “Peut être qu’il fera un peu plus soleil chez vous.”

“Bon, bah c’est réglé,” déclara Arthur, posant les mains à plat sur les accoudoirs de son trône. “Seigneur Bohort, seigneur Leodagan et _vous,_ ” dit il, pointant les deux adolescents, “direction Gaunes. Faites vos affaires et bougez vous, surtout. Je vais voir si je peux demander à Venec de vous apprêter un bateau pour ce soir.”

“Dites, comment je me retrouve dans le lot ?!” S’écria Leodagan, outré plus que de mesure. “J’ai pas envie d’aller à Gaunes, moi, ça me concerne même pas vos histoires d’âmes sœurs !”

“Vous n’avez ni lien ni marque...?” Balbutia Bohort en lui lançant un regard misérable, joignant ses mains dans son dos.

“Moi avec Gauvain on a des marques grave trop classes sur nos poignets, et un p'tit fil super rouge là,” l’informa Yvain, posant son bras sur l’épaule de son âme sœur et un baiser sur sa joue. “C’est quoi une âme sœur ? Comme Guenievre et moi ?”

“C’que vous pouvez être con,” se lamenta la reine de Bretagne, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Allez faire vos affaires,” répéta Arthur, fermant les yeux d'un air tout à fait excédé. “Vous quatre.”

“Allons voir comment le continent s’en sort,” soupira le prince héritier de Gaunes, n’osant même plus regarder le roi qui l’accompagnait. “Avec un peu de chance, mieux que nous.”


	2. Canto II.

Cinq. Cinq c’était le nombre de fois où Gauvain avait vidé ses tripes par dessus le bastingage du bateau depuis qu’ils étaient partis, le visage dénué de couleurs et le souffle court, Yvain lui apportant une gourde d’eau toutes les dix minutes. La lune était haute et pleine, les étoiles et la Voie Lactée plus que jamais splendides et le malade aurait bien aimé pouvoir les observer autrement qu’à travers leurs reflets distordu par les vagues.

Gaunes se trouvait au nord du continent, plus précisément à sa pointe, ce qui signifiait que le voyage serait moins long que s’ils avaient dû se rendre à Rome— le risque que le prince d’Orcanie ne finisse par s’effondrer de fatigue à force de régurgiter ses repas du mois passé, en revanche, restait cependant une option plutôt populaire.

Venec leur avait trouvé le premier large navire qu’il avait pu, navire qui n’était malencontreusement pas suffisamment grand pour éviter à Bohort et Leodagan d’avoir à partager une cabine. Il allait sans dire que ni l’un ni l’autre n’était ravi.

“Z’avez vu mon père ?” Demandait justement Yvain au futur roi de Gaunes, une main à plat dans le dos de son âme sœur et l’autre tenant la gourde. “J’viens de me rappeler que Merlin lui avait filé des fioles pour éviter le mal de mer...”

Gauvain releva la tête vers lui d’un air enragé et trahi, chose qui ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu’il recommença à devoir fixer l’immensité plus noire que bleue pour y vomir de toutes ses forces.

“Oh...la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était dans sa cabine...j’ai bien peur qu’il dorme...” murmura Bohort, serrant les dents. “Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mon grand.”

Le prince le remerciant d’un petit sourire avant de se remettre à parler à l’autre d’une voix qui se voulait rassurante, lui promettant qu’une fois la potion de bue tout irait mieux pour lui.

Le chevalier vert descendit vers les cabines, saluant au passage certains membres de l’équipage. Le couloir en bois tanguait légèrement mais il appréciait la sensation, celle d’entendre les vagues s’entrechoquer contre la coque, celle de la chaleur qui vous enveloppe une fois qu’on avait quitté le pont, les airs de luth des—

Les airs de luth ?!

Bohort s’arrêta brusquement, posant délicatement une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre des deux adolescents pour garder son équilibre, tendant l’oreille. Soudainement le bruit des vagues l’agaçait, bien trop fort, l’empêchant d’entendre correctement les accords joués sur les cordes, encore moins de reconnaître la mélodie.

Ah, qu’il soit damné, il était quasiment sûr que cette musique provenait de la cabine que lui et le seigneur Leodagan occupaient....mais l’autre ne répétait-il pas qu’il détestait tout ce qui y touchait ? L’ironie y serait à son comble...il avait tant envie d’en être sûr. Il continua de patienter, emmitouflé dans son lourd manteau, dodelinant la tête, les yeux fermés, bercé par le bateau et les airs mélancoliques de la mélodie.

Soudainement, la musique s’arrêta. Bohort rouvrit brusquement les yeux, cillant à plusieurs reprises et reprenant lentement son chemin. La magie du moment était rompue. Il toqua consciencieusement contre la porte de la cabine, attendant que l’autre ne lui réponde.

“Ouais ?”

“C’est le seigneur Bohort,” dit-il, légèrement embêté par la simplicité presque stupide de sa phrase. “Yvain m’a dit qu’il pensait que vous aviez les potions de Merlin sur vous, vous savez, contre le mal de mer...?” Continua t’il, ouvrant la porte et pénétrant dans la pièce.

“C’est lui qui les porte,” soupira le roi, massant sa tempe avec fatigue. “Elles sont dans sa bourse.”

“Devrais-je aller—“

“Il a dû s’en rendre compte depuis, va.”

Le chevalier de Gaunes scrutait la pièce faiblement éclairée, baignée par une chaude lumière et orangée. Le luth était bel et bien là à côté du lit du plus vieux, posé avec soin dans une mallette couverte de linges. Il ne préféra pas s’étaler sur le sujet, ne voulant pas que l’autre l’ai dans l’os au tout début du voyage. Il resta debout d’un air un peu gêné, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

“Ça fait vraiment un an que vous n’êtes pas retourné chez vous ?” Lui lança alors Leodagan qui était en tailleur sur son lit, prenant soin de ne pas empiéter sur celui de Bohort qui était pratiquement collé au sien. “C’pour ça qu’on vous entend tout le temps chougner la nuit ?”

“Oh, donc vous m’entendiez,” marmonna l’autre, son visage tournant au rouge alors qu’il posait son manteau sur une chaise, prenant à son tour place sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. “Je suis confus...ne pas revoir ma famille pendant tant de temps...”

Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées. Sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait, Arzel et Berlewen n’en parlons même pas...seul penser Lionel le faisait toujours tiquer d’agacement.

“Ça ne vous arrive jamais ?” Demanda t’il à l’autre, le pointant le menton d’un geste sec.

“De ?”

“Chez vous. Votre famille.”

Leodagan haussa les épaules, jouant soudainement avec la longue bague à son index.

“Mes mômes sont à Kaamelott, Seli aussi et la Carmelide c’est pas très loin. Quand ça me manque, y m’suffit de prendre mon ch’val et hop, c’est fait.”

“M’enfin, et vos parents...?”

Bohort regretta sa phrase au moment où elle sortit d’entre ses lèvres, ayant l’impression d’avoir dit une idiotie : le rire sans joie de l’autre le lui confirma implicitement.

“Mon père, quand il était en vie, vous avez vu qu’il venait à Kaamelott. Enfin, mon _‘père’._..”

Le plus jeune fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa remarque, ce à quoi le roi de Carmelide se contenta de ne sourire qu’à moitié, plus par gêne que par désir de vouloir faire planer un mystère autour de sa personne.

“Et...et votre mère ?” Tenta t’il alors, jouant avec la fabrique de ses oreillers. “Nous ne l’avons jamais vue à Kaamelott ! Je ne crois pas qu’Yvain ou que Dame Guenievre l’aient non plus mentionnée.”

“Ça serait compliqué vu qu’ils l’ont jamais connue,” avoua Leodagan, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses ongles. “Elle est morte quand j’avais treize ans.”

“Oh mon dieu je—seigneur Leodagan, je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé—“ s’exclama Bohort, portant une main à sa bouche. “Je ne voulais pas—“

“C’est bon. Parlez moi plutôt de vot’ famille puisque c’est chez vous qu’on va,” plaisanta le roi, osant un sourire légèrement plus franc. “Z’avez un frère, non ? Une femme ? Vot’ bague, je veux dire.”

“Oh ! Oui, je suis l’aîné, en effet. Mon petit frère s’appelle Lionel. Lionel de Gaunes. Un couard de première un irrécupérable hypersensible, il ne serait pas d’une grande utilité à Kaamelott, d’où le fait que vous ne l’ayez vu là bas.”

Le plus vieux pouffa malgré lui, tentant le masquer en une quinte de toux maladroite.

“Et pour ma bague, ce n’est pas dû à mon mariage. C’est un bijou dont nous autres, futurs héritiers, sommes bénéficiaires. C’est pour cela que je ne la quitte jamais.”

“C’est vrai ça tiens,” remarqua sincèrement Leodagan, hochant la tête. “Je vous ai jamais vu sans.”

“Elle m’est très importante,” acquiesça le plus jeune, souriant avec une accablante douceur. “Quant à Berlewen, c’est mon amie d’enfance plus que ma femme.”

“Hein ?”

“Vous savez,” expliqua t’il, grimaçant, “c’est une noble, je suis prince, nous sommes amis depuis toujours....l’addition était vite faite. Même si, je dois avouer, le banquet de la réception du mariage était absolument exquis.”

“Ce n’était pas un mariage d’amour ?” S’étonna le roi de Carmelide, la paume de sa main soutenant son menton.

“Plutôt une occasion de faire en sorte que nos parents nous laissent tranquilles et que nous puissions manger des gâteaux,” rit Bohort, fier de lui. “Et vous ? Avec Dame Seli ?”

“Oh, m’en parlez pas,” grinça l’autre, l’éconduisant d’un geste de la main. “J’étais prince, je l’ai capturé j’me suis dit, ‘ça fera un bon butin.’ Pouf ! Je me retrouve avec double la somme de la ransom que j’avais proposé parce que ces connards de Pictes voulaient que je la garde.”

Un silence.

“Et vous.....l’avez fait.”

“30 000 pièces ça ne se refuse pas mon p’tit Bohort ! Non et puis, ça va, j’aurais pu tomber sur pire.”

“Je suppose qu’il est dur de trouver une place aux réels mariages d’amours,” marmonna le chevalier de Gaunes, baissant la tête. “Vous n’avez pas de fil ou de marque, c’est cela ?”

Leodagan laissa couler quelques secondes avant de répondre.

“Je veux dire...qu’est-ce que ça changerait ?” Bredouilla t’il, visiblement décontenancé. “Si faut je la trouverai jamais mon âme sœur, ou alors c’est quelqu’un dont je veux pas. Je vais pas tout risquer pour un—pour _une_ inconnue.”

Bohort haussa les épaules, jouant avec son fil d’un air désintéressé.

“Donc vous avez menti, quand nous étions à Kaamelott.”

“Ils auraient posé des questions, sont trop curieux. Surtout Calo. Grenant. Calogrenant,” se rattrapa t’il, faisant la moue. “Et vous alors ? Vous comptez faire quoi d’vot’ lien ? Marque.”

“Je n’en sais trop rien,” avoua le plus jeune, les yeux dans le vide. “Il y a bien une personne que j’aimerais trouver au bout de ce fil mais...”

“Mais ?”

Leodagan se glaça soudainement. Pourquoi était-il aussi intéressé par ça ? Ça ne le concernait pas. Les histoires d’amour de Bohort ne le concernaient pas.

“Rien. Je pense que c’est perdu d’avance vu le tempérament de ladite personne. Enfin...c’est comme ça.”

Le roi de Carmelide effleura son poignet couvert d’un air absent.

“Je suppose.”

Sa marque était brûlante.

* * *

“Père ! Père je vois la _terre_ !” Hurlait Yvain en secouant son copain dans tous les sens sans aucune restreinte, pointant l’horizon de sa main libre. “Bohort, Bohort c’est Gaunes ?!”

“ _Seigneur_ Bohort,” le reprit machinalement Leodagan, s’attaquant à sa cinquième pomme d’affilée.

“Vous l’appelez que Bohort vous,” remarqua son fils dans ciller, faisant rire l’intéressé qui resserrait la ceinture de son manteau autour de sa taille. “En plus il nous a dit qu’on pouvait.”

“Moi je suis plus vieux et son supérieur hiérarchique,” contra son père, levant les yeux au ciel.

“C’est vrai que vous l’appelez souvent par ses titres honorifiques,” remarqua Gauvain, tapotant sur l’épaule de son âme sœur pour qu’il arrête de le brusquer. “Seigneur, messire, sire...”

“Je suis un chevalier et il est roi,” bredouilla Bohort, jetant un regard incertain au plus vieux, esquissant un sourire. “C’est normal.”

“On accoste !” Renchérit le prince de Carmelide avec un immense sourire, courant au bout du pont pour s’accrocher au bastingage, la main en visière et un œil fermé, la douce lueur du soleil levant teintant ses yeux et ceux de son père d’or. “Y a des gens sur la terre, pas trop mais quand même.”

“Quoi, vous arrivez à les voir d’ici ?” S’étonna Gauvain, s’approchant de lui et plissant les yeux. “Mince, j’ai bien peur que ma vision ne soit pas à la hauteur de la vôtre...”

“Vous leur aviez dit qu’on arrivait ?” Demanda Leodagan en imitant son fils, sans remarquer le regard vague que lui jetait l’intéressé, comme dans une transe. “Vos pigeons sont réglos, plus que les nôtres,” railla t’il. “Il y an deux femmes et deux hommes, une blonde cheveux bouclés et une v—et votre mère, j’suppose, puis je vois vot’ paternel. Y a un autre type en r’vanche. Aucune idée de qui c’est.”

“Est-ce qu’il a les cheveux légèrement bouclés ? Noirs ?” S’enquit Bohort en les rejoignant, y voyant aussi bien que l’orcanien. “Pas spécialement grand ?”

“Ouais.”

“Oh ! Ce sont Berlwenen et lui alors,” sourit l’autre, sans apporter de précisions.

Leodagan ne prit pas la peine de le regarder de travers, toute sa concentration occupée par une sensation désagréable à son poignet. Sa marque semblait lui carboniser la peau mais pas comme il en avait l’habitude depuis hier, non. Ça n’avait rien de chaleureux et doux, non, cette fois c’était comme être brûlé au fer rouge. Il ravala sa douleur comme s’il était sur le champ de bataille et reporta son attention sur le quai.

Ils accostèrent, évidemment qu’ils accostèrent. Yvain et Gauvain descendirent en premier, l’un avec son luth fermement rangé dans son étui et passé en bandoulière dans son dos, l’autre le suivant avec un sourire éclatant. Le prince d’Orcanie semblait plus que ravi d’enfin mettre le pied à terre.

“Mon fils nous a fait part des nouvelles,” les accueillit Evaine, leur souriant chaudement. “Bienvenue au Royaume de Gaunes, j’en suis la reine. Evaine.”

“Et vous revoilà, mon fils,” lança Bohort l’Ancien, posant une main solennelle sur l’épaule du plus jeune, hochant la tête. “Vos venues se font de plus en plus rares.”

“Je suis désolé, père,” s’excusa l’autre, lui rendant son sourire, plus timide. “Les affaires à Kaamelott, vous savez....”

“Bohort !”

“Berlewen,” sourit-il finalement, bien plus sincèrement. Il se précipita vers la femme pour plaquer un baiser sur ses joues, la prenant ensuite dans ses bras. “Vous n’aviez pas à venir, voyons, surtout aussi tôt !”

“J’ai insisté. Lui aussi,” soupira t’il, pointant l’homme aux cheveux bouclés, resté en retrait.

Les deux adolescents étaient plongés dans une conversation avec le roi et la reine, conversation qui faisait plus ou moins sens en fonction d’à qui vous poseriez la question, jusqu’à ce que celui avec le luth ne relève la tête, fixant le bateau.

“Hé bah ? Où est père ?”

“Il m’avait dit être reparti dans la cabine un peu plus tôt, avant que nous n’arrivions,” répondit Gauvain, tout aussi étonné. “Il ne devrait pas tarder à—hé bien, le voilà.”

Le roi de Carmelide descendait lentement du bateau, en plein dans une discussion passionnée avec un membre du navire, sans prêter attention aux autres. Il lança quelques derniers mots à celui-ci avec un demi-sourire avant de lever la main en signe d’au revoir, rejoignant le reste du groupe sans se presser. 

“Leodagan de Carmelide,” déclara lentement le roi de Gaunes, le jaugeant d’une expression neutre. “C’est un honneur. Je ne vous avais pas revu depuis....”

“Mon père n’était pas spécialement friand des balades sur le continent,” rétorqua l’autre, le saluant d’un hochement de tête. “Je ne me souviens même pas la dernière fois où j’ai mis les pieds dans vot’ bled.”

“Depuis le temps que Bohort nous parle de vous,” lança l’homme à côté du prince héritier de Gaunes, nonchalamment accoudé à lui. “Il était temps que nous voyons de qui il était question.”

Leodagan jeta un regard à peine impressionné à Bohort, arquant un sourcil d’un air amusé.

“J’ai jamais entendu causer d’vous en revanche,” dit-il, le regardant de la tête au pied, dédaigneux. “Z’êtes ?”

“Arzel,” grinça t’il, agacé et visiblement heurté par ses propos. “L’ami d’enfance de Bohort ci-présent.”


	3. Canto III.

Gaunes était...différent de la Bretagne. C’était surtout immense, avait expliqué Evaine aux adolescents, une carte du territoire sur les genoux alors que la calèche les ramenait au château, plus enfoncé dans les terres mais suffisamment proche de la côte pour qu’on puisse tout de même entrevoir l’océan depuis certaines fenêtres.

Yvain s’était intéressé aux chansons locales tandis que Gauvain avait voulu en savoir plus sur les styles vestimentaires, le vert était-il une couleur du pays ? Bohort la portait quasiment tout le temps.

“Le vert est symbole de renouveau,” lui indiquait calmement Berlewen, très sûre d’elle depuis qu’elle et l’orcanien avaient vidé une fiole de potion contre les maux de transports. “De...d’équilibre entre les forces de la Nature et entre notre fort intérieur.”

“Moi je croyais que c’était parce que vous avez masse d’arbres avec beaucoup de feuilles,” lança Yvain, fixant l’extérieur par la fenêtre en essayant de d’apercevoir la bâtisse. “Mais bon, j’ai pu me tromper.”

“Dame Evaine,” soupira la blonde, se tournant vers celle qui était techniquement sa belle mère et baissant le ton, “avons nous _réellement_ bien fait de laisser votre mari et Arzel avec Bohort et le seigneur Leodagan ? Arzel n’avait pas l’air ravi que ce dernier soit de la partie.

“Tant pis pour lui,” rétorqua la reine, secouant la tête avec lassitude. “Aux vues de la manière dont c’est parti, il va devoir s’y faire, de toute façon.”

“Dont c’est parti ?”

“Je vous en prie,” rit Evaine, esquissant un sourire joueur, “ne me dites pas que vous n’avez pas vu les regards languissants que jetait mon fils au roi de Carmelide ? En public, qui plus est !”

“ _Justement_ ,” marmonna Berlewen, passant une main dans ses cheveux. “Je vous parie que Arzel voit rouge.”

Au delà de rouge, Arzel voyait écarlate. Cramoisi, Bordeaux, la teinte n’importait pas du tout sinon qu’elles sciaient toutes à son humeur.

 _ **Détestable**_.

“Et donc, seigneur Leodagan,” commença Bohort l’Ancien, très calme et visiblement inquiet à l’idée de faire un faux pas diplomatique. “Vous êtes venu parce que....?”

“Parce qu’Arthur est un encu—“

“Les deux jeunes hommes sont mes petits protégés,” le coupa le plus jeune des Bohort, souriant avec peine. “Ils m’ont demandé de les accompagner et je n’y voyais aucun problème, cependant je suppose que notre bon roi a jugé plus prudent d’envoyer le père d’Yvain avec lui, au cas où.”

“Le père ? Ah, c’votre gosse ? Ça explique la ressemblance,” lança Arzel, beaucoup moins tendu à l’idée de savoir que l’autre homme était marié.

“Je vois pas pourquoi il a pas envoyé sa mère ou sa sœur à la place,” grinça Leodagan, les bras croisés. “Ça aurait autant fait l’affaire.”

“Ah, je crois que je n’ai pas vu Dame Seli et Dame Guenievre depuis....hé bien, depuis le mariage de celle-ci !” Acquiesça le roi, très concentré. “Comment se portent elles ?”

“Elles ont pas ces conneries de marques et de fils donc mieux que le reste,” s’agaça l’autre, regardant comme son fils par la fenêtre. “Donc, ici aussi vous avez tout ça ?”

“Beaucoup moins que chez vous visiblement,” remarqua Arzel, haussant les épaules. “Depuis hier, seulement deux personnes sont venues nous en parler. C’était des fils oranges ou jaunes en plus, je crois.”

“Donc pas l’amour romantique,” déclara calmement Bohort, fronçant les sourcils. “Je me demande ce que cela peut signifier.”

“Pas moi,” lança le roi de Carmelide, ravi de voir qu’ils étaient arrivés et descendant en premier de la calèche.

Devant lui se dressait un château aux hautes tours tout de pierres blanches et splendides, nettement plus vieux que celui de Kaamelott. Il n’était pas très étendu et semblait faire la taille du sien en Carmelide avant que son père n’ait passé l’arme à gauche. (Une fois arrivée, Leodagan avait fait agrandir le terrain et fait construire de nouvelles parties à sa forteresse, agrandissant par exemple la salle du trône ou celle des banquets. Sa chambre aussi, tiens.)

La carriole de ses gamins n’était pas très loin, les deux adolescents tournaient autour de la grille en levant les yeux avec des expressions un peu trop impressionnées à son goût, ils avaient l’air de débiles.

“Père !” S’écria justement Yvain, courant vers lui d’un air de bien heureux. “Comment faudrait trop qu’on ait un truc comme ça chez nous !” Dit-il, pointant l’arc de fleurs qui indiquait l’entrée des jardins, probablement absolument magnifique et florissant.

“C’est ça, z’irez les planter vous,” railla Leodagan, emboîtant le pas au roi alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la forteresse.

“Mais mère a dit qu’il y en avait un avant !” Protesta son fils, faisant la moue. “Même Guenievre l’a jamais vu ! Grave pas cool !”

Le roi de Carmelide ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. À l’époque, c’était sa mère qui prenait soit du jardin, avec certains autres larbins et parfois même lui. Depuis sa mort, c’est à dire il y avait un peu trop longtemps de ça, ils avaient tous laissé l’endroit mourir petit à petit, les fleurs flétries leur rappelant la reine déchue. Puis ensuite, Goustan avait explicitement déclaré que quiconque essayant de planter quoi que se soit là bas se ferait couper les deux mains.

Du coup, personne n’avait voulu ne serait-ce qu’essayer.

“Bienvenue à Gaunes,” déclara solennellement Bohort l’Ancien, les bras écartés alors qu’ils entraient tous dans la salle du trône, éclatante de lumière et couronnée de guirlandes de fleurs. “Mon fils, montrez sa chambre au seigneur Leodagan.”

“Allez, je me charge de vous,” sourit Evaine en se tournant vers les adolescents. “Suivez moi.”

Ceux-ci s’exécutèrent alors que deux serviteurs s’affairaient à porter les bagages d’Yvain, Gauvain préférant s’en charger lui même.

“Vous, hum, voulez de l’aide avec vos...” tenta tout de même Bohort alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, lançant un regard hésitant à Leodagan, qui le lui rendit au quintuple, plus hilare qu’autre chose. “Je ne fais que demander...”

“C’est bon,” rit l’autre, secouant la tête. “Ce n’est pas très lourd.”

“Que faites vous là ?! Sommes nous attaqués ?! Je n’y crois pas, vous pactisez avec l’ennemi ?!” S’écria une voix qui se rapprochait, poussant immédiatement le chevalier de Gaunes à serrer les poings.

“Lionel. Voici le seigneur Leodagan de Carmelide, comme vous l’avez si bien reconnu, il est ici avec les princes Yvain et Gauvain pour m’assister à la tête de renseignements quant à cette histoire de fils et de marques.”

Ledit Lionel se vida de ses couleurs, se jetant à terre devant un Leodagan sincèrement confus qui jeta un coup d’œil légèrement révolté à l’autre.

Il remarqua qu’une veine commençait à ressortir sur la tempe du chevalier vert et taper de façon franchement alertante.

“Du coup, ma chambre ?” Demanda t’il, ignorant gracieusement le plus jeune frère et l’enjambant, suivant Bohort qui avait fait de même.

“La voici,” déclara t’il au bout de quelques minutes alors qu’ils longeaient un lumineux couloir depuis lequel l’étendue bleue était plus que visible. “Je, hum, ma chambre est...elle n’est pas très loin. Donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.”

“Pas très loin comment ?”

Bohort poussa la porte adjacente en lui lançant un regard penaud.

“Ah.”

“Ce sont les deux plus grandes chambres du château avec celle de mes parents,” expliqua t’il d’un air gêné, passant une main sur son cou rouge. “Elles disposent de salles de bains privées, c’est pour cela. Hum, si cela vous dérange en revanche je peux demander—“

“Non, j’m’en fous,” déclara tranquillement Leodagan, rentrant dans la sienne et jetant quelques coups d’œil intéressés. “Ouais elle est sympa. Je suppose qu’il va y avoir trente mille choses de prévues ce soir...”

“Ah, oui, j’en ai bien peur....mes parents donnent un repas en l’honneur de mon retour et de votre visite, cela risque de durer quelques temps,” avoua Bohort, faisant la moue. “Libre à vous de vous retirer si vous le souhaitez, je me doute que vous devez être exténué...”

“De quoi ?”

“Hé bien, hier soir, dans la cabine, hum....vous sembliez passer une nuit agitée.”

Le roi de Carmelide le dévisagea comme s’il lui avait sorti la plus grosse énormité possible.

“J’ai ronflé si fort que ça ?” Grimaça t’il, franchement mal à l’aise. “Bon, bah—“

“Non, ah, vous aviez l’air en proie à des cauchemars,” se rattrapa le plus jeune, secouant les mains devant lui d’un air paniqué. “Vous vous êtes calmé quand j’ai posé une main sur votre épaule.”

“ _ **QUAND VOUS AVEZ QUOI**_ ?!” S’étouffa l’autre, ses oreilles prenant à son tour une teinte écarlate.

“Désolé, vous n’aviez vraiment pas l’air bien—“

“Ce qu’on va faire, mon p’tit Bohort, c’est qu’on va tirer un trait sur cette conversation. De suite,” répliqua le roi, le poussant hors de la chambre et lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il tituba jusqu’au grand lit aux couvertures couleur crème, expirant avec sérénité.

“Putain, j’avais pas de la famille à Gaunes moi en plus ?”

* * *

Leodagan faisait la sieste, les adolescents étaient occupés à explorer les environs, la fin de l’après midi commençait à se faire ressentir par sa baisse de température.

“Bohort, Bohort, _Bohooooort_ ,” s’exclama Arzel, levant la main pour se faire signaler, accoudé à une table vide un peu en retrait dans la taverne. “Ça y est, tes amis de Kaamelott sont installés ? Tu peux _enfin_ nous accorder un peu de ton temps ?”

“Tu exagères,” soupira Berlewen, poussant une pinte d’ale sous le nez du chevalier. “Rends toi plutôt utile et va me récupérer un autre verre de vin,” ordonna t’elle à l’autre homme qui s’exécuta en soufflant, s’éloignant et se perdant dans la foule. “Mon Dieu, je n’y crois pas, c’est donc lui le fameux Leodagan !” Murmura t’elle alors d’un air excité, toujours à la recherche de potins.

“Le—allons, je n’irais pas jusque dire le _fameux_ —“

“Bohort, tu le mentionnes dans toutes tes lettres, d’une façon ou d’une autre,” répliqua la jeune femme, éclatant de rire alors qu’il s’étouffait avec sa boisson. “C’est Arzel qui va être jaloux. Qui est jaloux.”

“Comment ?” S’étonna son ami, haussant un sourcil qu’il récupérait de sa quinte de toux. “Le seigneur Leodagan n’a même pas été si désagréable que cela...”

“Cheveux bouclés et noirs ? Taille moyenne ? Yeux foncés ? La citation complète qui date d’il y a dix minutes c’est ‘franchement, il a quoi de plus que moi ? Ah oui, une femme et des gosses !’”

La mine de Bohort s’assombrit alors qu’il reposa doucement sa pinte sur la table, haussant machinalement les épaules.

“Je te ferais remarquer que les cheveux du Se—oh puis merde, les cheveux de Leodagan sont bien plus bouclés. Et il est plus grand qu’Arzel, puis ses yeux ne sont pas simplement ‘foncés,’ ils sont marrons et au soleil ils—ah, _d’accord_.”

Berlewen pinçait les lèvres tout en hochant la tête, faisant de son mieux pour masquer son hilarité.

“Vous disiez quoi ? Pourquoi elle se marre elle ?” Demanda Arzel, revenant avec les boissons. “Bon, on s’en fout. Quoi de nouveau ? Tu as une marque toi ? Un fil ?”

Bohort acquiesça, sans prendre la peine de remonter ses manches.

“Et vous deux ?”

“Moi non,” l’informa la blonde, pas plus embêtée que ça.

“Moi si,” sourit l’autre homme, visiblement fier. “Avec un peu de chance, le fil nous rejoint,” continua t’il, lui lançant un clin d’œil.

“Il faudrait un peu plus que tes misérables approches pour confirmer que vos fils sont liés,” le recala Berlewen, sans même hausser un sourcil. “Bohort, tu ne peux pas t’éterniser en plus, c’est cela ?”

L’intéressé finit rapidement sa pinte d’une traite, réalisant après coup que c’était une idée de merde avant de s’essuyer la bouche.

“Oui, un repas avec mes grands, Leodagan, mes parents et l’autre. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes aussi de la partie ?”

“Nous nous sommes déjà changés, ne t’en fais pas.”

“Tu penses que ça t’arrivera d’appeler Lionel par son prénom ?”

“Pas dans son dos.”

Il plaqua un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant qu’Arzel ne fasse de même sur la sienne, le poussant à laisser échapper un rire ravi.

“Je vous verrais sûrement dans deux minutes, de toute façon.”

“On arrive de suite !” Cria son ami, lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire. 

Bohort sortit de la taverne le cœur léger. Correspondre via lettres était une chose, enfin les revoir et les serrer dans ses bras en était une autre.

Il avait à peine le temps de passer se changer avant que le dîner ne commence réalisa t’il, jetant un coup d’œil au soleil couchant. Ah, se retrouver chez lui....ça lui faisait presque bizarre, au fond.

Il remonta les marches à toute vitesse avant d’arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, essoufflé mais reconnaissant d’être arrivé à temps. Bon, changer d’hab—

Bohort s’immobilisa alors qu’un aboiement retentit, le prenant par surprise.

_Oh._

Oh _non_.

Il enfila la première tunique et le premier manteau chaud qu’il trouva avant de sortir en panique de sa chambre, tendant l’oreille pour trouver d’où provenait le bruit. Allez, aboie encore—

Et merde. Le bruit venait de la chambre de Leodagan....

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours il se retrouva à toquer bêtement, bien plus nerveux cette fois. Ce qu’il restait du roi et de la chambre, il n’osait même pas y penser.

“Ah c’est vous ?” S’étonna Leodagan en oubliant de cacher sa joie, ouvrant la porte en grand et dévoilant l’énorme masse noire que représentait le chien confortablement lové sur le lit. “C’est le votre ? J’savais pas que vous aviez un chien.”

Les oreilles de l’intéressé se relevèrent immédiatement alors qu’il sauta des draps, se précipitant vers Bohort pour lui faire la fête.

“Oui, hum, c’est Helain. Il est sensé être mon chien de chasse mais comme je ne chasse pas...je pensais qu’il serait plus hostile envers moi, après tout ce temps. Bon sang, j’ai eu peur en l’entendant aboyer, surtout en comprenant que cela venait de chez vous.”

“Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?”

“Il est très....agressif avec les gens qu’il ne connaît pas. Ou même qu’il connaît, en réalité. Lui et Arzel ne peuvent pas se voir, il a une blessure de morsure au mollet,” expliqua Bohort, passant ses mains dans les boucles ébènes de l’animal. “Comment vous l’avez...?”

“Les gosses se sont pointés devant ma piaule avec lui à leurs talons, y parait qu’ils ont passé l’aprem à lui lancer un bâton, des conneries du genre. Il était...allez savoir, je l’ai bien aimé alors je l’ai laissé rester. Je faisais ma sieste alors il a dormi à côté de moi.”

Surpris ? Très. Ahuri ? _Absolument_. Complètement, ridiculement et terriblement amoureux ? Encore plus !

Le regard du chevalier de Gaunes faisait des allez-retours entre Leodagan et Helain, boucles noires à boucles noires, sourire ravi de l’un (est-ce qu’il se rendait compte de son air béat ?) à langue pendante et queue se secouant à toute vitesse de l’autre.

“Je—je suis plus que réjouit que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. J’avais peur qu’il ne soit venu vous importuner.”

“Que dalle, que dalle,” le rassura Leodagan en secouant la tête, caressant à son tour un Helain aux anges. “Dites, c’est quand déjà votre repas, là ?”

Bohort sortit de ses pensées dans lesquelles se mêlaient une affaire de mariage d’été à d’autre choses d’un coup, plaquant la main sur sa bouche pour masquer un juron.

“Nous allons être en retard !”

“C’est bien c’que je pensais,” acquiesça le plus vieux, lui suivant en se dépêchant. “Ce sera vraiment gênant si on arrive après les deux autres débiles.

* * *

Les deux autres débiles étaient bels et bien déjà assis quand ils arrivèrent, et l’un se fit un malin plaisir à en jouer. Arzel et Berlewen, eux, avaient échangé un regard interpellé.

“Père, moi quand je suis en retard aux repas chez nous v—“

“Oui, sauf que moi je suis votre père et que vous allez surtout la boucler,” le coupa Leodagan, prenant place à gauche du roi de Gaunes tandis que Bohort s’asseyait un siège à sa droite, entre son ami d’enfance et son frère.

“Il n’y pas de mal,” assura son hôte, jetant un regard réprobateur à son fils. “Il n’empêche que votre frère est arrivé avant vous et il n’était pas à côté. Faire patienter nos invités de la sorte, vous devriez avoir _honte_.”

“Je m’excuse, père,” balbutia l’autre, les yeux collés à son assiette. “Cela ne se reproduira plus.”

“C’est de ma faute,” lança le roi de Carmelide, fixant Bohort l’Ancien avec placidité. “Il s’inquiétait parce qu’il parait que votre clebs est pas du genre tendre avec les nouvelles têtes.”

“Oh, vous avez rencontré Helain ?” S’enquit Evaine, lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu’un aboiement parfaitement synchronisé répondit à sa question. “J’espère qu’il ne vous a pas—“

“Il est trop cool votre chien !” S’exclama Yvain en hochant la tête, se tournant vers son âme-sœur qui semblait du même avis. “Même que Gauvain il lui fait faire se rouler sur lui même et d'autres trucs cool !”

“Vraiment ? Vous vous débrouillez bien avec les chiens ?” Demanda la reine, sincèrement impressionnée.

“En Orcanie nous en avions beaucoup, notamment pour la chasse. Enfin, mon oncle Galessin en a beaucoup. Enfin—ce n’est pas réellement mon oncle, il—comment, disons qu’il m’a élevé alors—“

“Nan mais grave, c’est comme pour ma sœur et moi avec Calogrenant,” acquiesça son âme-sœur d’un air sûr, ne réalisant pas que son père s’était vidé de ses couleurs. “Quoi ? Je devais pas le dire ?”

“Vous et Calogrenant vous connaissez ?” S’étonna Bohort, le regardant droit dans les yeux. “C’est pour cela que vous êtes souvent ensemble ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?”

“Calogrenant, c’est qui déjà lui ?” demanda Arzel, haussant un sourcil. “Un autre chevalier ?”

“Le roi de Caledonie pauvre _imbécile_ ,” tiqua Berlewen, agacée par le ton qu’il avait pris.

“Hein ? Mais non, on se charrie mais c’est parce qu’on se connaît suffisamment pour pouvoir le faire sans risquer une guerre entre nos royaumes,” continua le roi de Carmelide, les ignorant gracieusement. “C’est—“

Il poussa un soupir, visiblement résigné.

“C’est mon ami d’enfance.”

“Même que quand on a eu seize ans avec Gauvain ils nous a emmené à la taverne !”

Leodagan cessa ensuite de prêter attention aux conversations autour de lui, leurs voix devenant de simples bruits de fond alors qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées. Si vous lui aviez demandé s’il avait aimé les produits locaux, il aurait été incapable de vous répondre, (enfin, il n’avait pas été brutalement tiré de sa réflexion par un goût dégueulasse alors sûrement qu’il n’avait pas dû détester.)

Il était mal à l’aise, ça c’était la chose dont il était le plus sûr. Déjà que foutre les pieds ici ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait prévu pour le reste de l’hiver, alors avoir à en apprendre de plus en plus sur Bohort, le type qu’il appréciait un peu trop, _ça_ c’était le pom-pom.

Non mais c’était gênant. En fait, il se rendait compte qu’il ne connaissait rien de lui. _D’accord_ , c’était un type qui aimait pas se battre et qui aimait bien cuisiner, jouer de la musique ou coudre, qui était sensible et puis plein d’autres choses que lui n’était pas. Mais le voir interagir avec ses parents et son frère c’était étonnant, les dynamiques étaient très différentes et assez....inattendues. C’était un peu comme avoir affaire à quelqu’un d’autre.

“Mère ! Bohort m’a écrasé le pied !” Se plaignait justement Lionel, jetant un regard vicieux à son frère. “Pourquoi avons nous à nous assoir côte à côte ?”

“Cessez un peu vos jérémiades,” soupira la souveraine, reprenant une part de clafoutis. “Bohort, s’il vous plait, votre frère rentre de périple et s’y était injurié une jambe. Soyez plus souple.”

“Je suis parfaitement souple, mère,” gronda son fils aîné, ses traits s’étant durcis. “Cependant il a insulté les capacités du roi Arthur et ça, en tant que son fidèle vassal et chevalier, je ne le tolérerai pas.”

“Ah bon, vous avez dit quoi ?” Lança Leodagan, soudainement très intéressé par le sujet. “Qu’on se marre. Non mais si, dites,” l’encouragea t’il, ravi.

“Je disais simplement—oh, ça va, ne me regardez pas de la sorte, c’est le seigneur Leodagan qui me l’a demandé,” cracha Lionel à son frère, “je disais simplement que comme il portait seulement Excalibur, il ne devait pas être très habiles avec les autres armes. Et que j’étais sûr que n’importe qui, avec de l’entraînement, pourrait le mettre à terre en utilisant une autre arme.”

Le roi de Carmelide reposa sa cuillère sur la table avant de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté, très étonné de la remarque et s’y mettant lui même à y réfléchir.

“Votre frère ci-présent pourra témoigner qu’il est pas dégueu avec une arbalète,” commença t’il, haussant les épaules. “C’est sûr que comme il a été élevé à Rome, il a pas spécialement été formé au tir à l’arc non plus, ou à la machette. Il est excellent à l’épée et au corps à corps, c’est tout ce qu’il suffit de tout façon,” conclut-il, jouant avec une bague. “Même si c’est sûr qu’Excalibur lui donne l’avantage.”

“Vous êtes maître d’armes vous maintenant ? Vous vous y connaissez tant que ça ?” L’interpella l’ami d’enfance de Bohort, visiblement mécontent et railleur. “Moi je suis l’un des meilleurs combattants du territoire, si je le vois s’entraîner je pourrais donner des précisions.”

“Arzel,” soupira Evaine, tapotant délicatement sur le rebord de ses lèvres une fois sa part de terminée. “La Carmelide est réputée comme ayant la meilleure armée et comme étant _le_ royaume spécialisé dans l’art de la guerre. Seigneur Leodagan, de ce fait, avez vous des préférences ?”

“Des préférences ?” Répéta l’intéressé, espérant qu’ils n’aient pas réalisé à quel point sa voix s’était étranglée.

“En matière de combats, d’armes,” ajouta Bohort l’Ancien. “Je viens de remarquer que vous n’aviez pas d’épée à votre ceinture.”

“Ah. Je l’ai cassée durant une mission avant de devoir partir, c’était une épée personnelle et j'ai pas eu le temps d’aller en chercher une autre. J’ai mon arc avec moi ces temps-ci.”

“Vu comment votre vision est aiguisée vous devez parfaitement vous en sortir,” déclara Bohort d’un ton rempli d’éloges, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. “Tiens, je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu l’utiliser à Kaamelott.”

“J'suis généralement en mêlée, c’est plus simple d’avoir une arme de corps à corps.”

“Plus simple ? Ça fait plus _bourrin_ , c’est ça ?” Continua Arzel sur le même ton, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

“Plus simple pour commander mes hommes et protéger ces deux, là,” répondit tranquillement Leodagan, pointant ses gamins. “Puisque je suis au cœur de la bataille.”

“Il n’empêche, il faut un sacré courage pour faire tout cela,” murmura Berlewen, une main sur le cœur. “Ne prenez vous pas peur par moment ?”

Le roi de Carmelide esquissa un sourire qui n’avait rien de joyeux et secoua la tête.

“Que voulez-vous, j’suis chef des armées et ministre de la Défense, si je prenais peur sur le champ de bataille on serait pas sortis des emmerdes.”

Arzel entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant d’immédiatement la refermer, contractant la mâchoire.

“Vous êtes chef des armées.”

“Oui ? À Kaamelott je dois gérer mes troupes en plus de celles d’Arthur s’il n’est pas en état de combattre,” déclara l’autre comme si c’était la chose la plus simple au monde, totalement détendu. Il avait parfaitement saisi que l’homme ne l’appréciait absolument pas mais il n’était pas spécialement sûr de pourquoi, alors au delà de l’énervement chacune de ses piques ne contribuait qu’à l’étonner et le confondre de plus en plus.

“C’était délicieux, comme d’habitude,” sourit Bohort en se levant soudainement, prenant son ami par le bras. “Vous m’excuserez, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec lui.”

Il hocha la tête d’un air pincé avant de traîner Arzel dans une pièce plus éloignée, laissant le reste baigner dans l’incompréhension. Le repas prenait fin et ils se dispersèrent tous, les souverains remontèrent dans leur chambres et les adolescents firent de même, suivis par Berlewen. Leodagan se dit que d’aller jeter un coup d’œil aux jardins, à cette heure, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire mal.

“Je peux savoir à tu joues ?” Demanda Bohort avec humeur une fois enfermés, ne lâchant pas Arzel et le dévisageant avec des éclairs dans les yeux. “Il ne t’a rien fait !”

“Ce mec je le sens pas,” répliqua son ami, secouant la tête. “C’est pas le Sanguinaire son surnom ? Bohort, c’est sûrement un taré !”

“Cela fait quinze ans que je le connais, je pense être capable de mieux savoir juger de ce qu’il est ou n’est pas que toi,” riposta le prince, resserrant son emprise sur le bras de l’autre, lui arrachant un grognement. “Ton comportement était _abject_.”

“D’accord, _d’accord_ je m’excuse. Mais je te dis, il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond avec lui. Je sais, tu le connais depuis un bail....mais je suis ton ami d’enfance. Il te connaît pas tant que ça et toi non plus, Bohort. Crois moi, il cache un truc.”

“Ne t’amuses pas à faire n’importe quoi,” le prévint dangereusement l’autre, s’écartant finalement. “Bonne nuit.”

“Hé—Bohort, Bohort je t’ai dit que je _m’excusais_ ! Tu vas où ?!” S’écria son ami en essayant de le suivre. “Faut que je te parle de quelque chose.”

“Dans les jardins. Quoi, encore ?” S’agaça l’autre, claquant la langue sur son palais.

“C’est à propos de ma marque.”

Bohort s’adoucit, haussant un sourcil.

“Elle est verte. Je pense—je pense qu’elle me lie à toi,” expliqua lentement Arzel, légèrement timide. “On m’a dit que les couleurs avaient souvent un rapport alors je...”

“Reparlons en demain,” soupira alors le chevalier, posant une main sur son bras. “D’accord ? _Bonne nuit_.”

“Bonne nuit.”

L’autre homme regarda son ami s’éloigner, encore plus agacé. Marques de merde.

* * *

“Ah, c’est vous !” S’exclama Bohort à demi-voix, prenant le roi de Carmelide par surprise. “Bonsoir. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.”

“B’soir. C’est vrai qu’il est foutument beaux vot' jardin,” marmonna Leodagan en faisant un pas sur le côté, arrivant à sa hauteur. “Mieux que Kaamelott, ça c’est sûr.”

“À Gaunes, réussir à créer un arrangement floral de la sorte est un réel accomplissement,” expliqua l’autre, effleurant une rose du bout des doigts. “Je sais que vous ne partagez pas réellement cette mentalité en Carmelide mais, ici, hommes comme femmes, nous aimons tous beaucoup participer aux compétitions de couronnes de fleurs, entre autres.”

Le roi l’imita, écartant la main du plus jeune qui s’approchait un peu trop des ronces.

“Ma mère,” commença t’il, légèrement anxieux, “hum, avant, elle aimait prendre soin du jardin. Chez nous,” marmonna t’il.

“Oh. Vous aviez...”

“Ouais. Obsédée par son jardin.”

“Peut être qu’elle avait des ancêtres de Gaunes,” plaisanta Bohort, tapant son épaule contre celle du plus vieux d’un air amusé. “Seigneur Leodagan ?”

Le roi de Carmelide expira lentement, le regard collé sur la rose, hésitant à lui répondre.

“Je m’excuse, ai-je dis quoi que ce soit qui—“

“Le, uh, le père de ma mère. Il venait de Gaunes,” déclara t’il en articulant avec soin. “Elle doit tenir ça de lui du coup, oui,” finit-il, lâchant un léger rire. “Yvain en parlait quand on est arrivés, pas sûr qu’vous l’ayez entendu. C’est plus entretenu depuis sa mort. Donc depuis longtemps. Puis mon père l’avait fait interdire. Bref, c’est sympa, chez vous. À votre image, du coup.”

“À mon image ?” S’étonna le prince, lui lançant un regard enthousiaste. “Est-ce un compliment, ou...”

“C’est, hum, lumineux et assez serein.”

“Je suis...lumineux. Et serein ?”

“J’veux dire, je suis moins surpris de voir que votre chez vous est clair et remplis de fleurs plutôt que, je sais pas, des plaines jonchées de cadavres.”

“Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment,” déclara Bohort avec un rire. “Dites, à présent que votre père...vous savez. Pourquoi ne pas le reprendre en main ?”

“J’ai pas qu’ça à foutre que de jouer au jardinier,” grinça le plus vieux, levant les yeux au ciel. “Il est encore tôt, j’aurais pas dû faire la sieste, j’arriverais jamais à me rendormir maintenant.”

“La taverne ne ferme pas avant plusieurs heures,” observa l’autre, essayant d’avoir l’air détaché. “Ça vous tente ?”

Leodagan le regarda de la tête aux pieds, humectant ses lèvres sans donner signe d’avoir enregistré ne serait-ce qu’une seule parole du plus jeune. Il déglutit difficilement et cligna des yeux à répétition, considérant sa proposition.

“Ouais,” déclara t’il finalement, hochant la tête. “Ça me tente.”


	4. Canto IV.

“Je vous voyais pas comme un type du genre à aller à la taverne,” remarqua Leodagan sans penser à mal, accueilli par une bouffée d’air chaud à l’intérieur de la mansarde. “Vous venez souvent ?”

“Oh, n’allez pas croire que je suis un soûlard,” rit Bohort, prenant place à une table près de la cheminée, approchant ses paumes du feu crépitant. “Je viens ici avec Berlewen et Arzel de temps à autres, c’est toujours agréable. Comme il est tard il y a peu de clients mais en général, c’est bondé.”

“Et z’avez pas peur qu’ils vous reconnaissent ?” Demanda l’autre en commandant un pichet de vin au miel pour deux, ôtant son manteau. “‘scuzez moi de dire ça mais vot’ père a l’air à cheval sur votre discipline, hein.”

Le plus jeune fit la moue avant s’étirer sur sa chaise, sa posture plus détendue et nonchalante que d’ordinaire.

“Oh, il a ses défauts mais il m’aime quand même,” soupira t’il, effleurant sa barbe de trois jours. “Pas autant que Lionel, je le conçois, mais ma mère est là pour rapporter l’équilibre. Puis ceux qui me reconnaissent viennent simplement me dire bonjour, je crois qu’ils m’apprécient, allez savoir pourquoi.”

“C’est compliqué de pas vous apprécier,” lâcha le roi de Carmelide sans réfléchir, ne réalisant pas ce qu’il venait de dire. “Hé bah ?”

“ _Compliqué de ne pas m’apprécier_ ? Seigneur Leodagan, vous êtes le premier à me faire des remarques désobligeantes à la moindre chose que je fais !”

“Non mais c’est—“

Le plus vieux garda l’index levé en l’air plusieurs secondes, comme s’il cherchait les mots qui lui virent mais qu’il n’oserait jamais prononcer. Il laissa retomber sa main sur la table en haussant les épaules, vaincu.

“J’veux dire, tout le monde vous apprécie à Kaamelott. Quand je vous disais que vous apportiez d’la tenue à la baraque de dingues que c’est, je le pensais. Vous remontez le niveau, quoi,” déclara t’il, lui servant un gobelet de leur boisson. “Enfin bref...”

“Je suis vraiment désolé,” avoua alors Bohort, jouant avec son anneau, n’osant pas le regarder. “Sincèrement.”

Si le cœur de l’autre s’emballa follement et qu’il faillit se noyer dans sa panique, il ne le montra pas, se contenant de prendre une gorgée de vin et d’hausser un sourcil d’un air qui se voulait calme et mesuré (chose rare chez lui.)

Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers ? Était-il allé trop loin dans ses propos ? Peut être qu’il avait été trop sec dans sa façon de le complimenter, Bohort semblait réellement embêté et il se demanda s’il avait vu à travers lui.

 _Non_ , impossible. Il avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour le dissimuler alors—

“Vous traîner à Gaunes alors que vous n’en avez clairement aucune envie, franchement, je m’excuse platement,” finit alors le chevalier vert, secouant doucement la tête.

“Hein ?”

“Oui, être ici semble être un inconvénient pour vous plus qu’autre chose alors je me suis dit—“

“Non mais pas du _tout_ ,” s’exclama presque l’autre, se braquant en secouant une main. “Vous savez comment je suis, hein. Je râle, je râle....être loin des guss de l’île moi ça me va très bien,” lui assura t’il le plus sincèrement possible.

‘J’ai envie de vous connaître, j’ai envie que vous me parliez de vous et j’ai envie de me balader avec vous dans vos jardin, j’ai envie de vous voir sourire de la façon dont vous souriez à votre _pote_ , que vous _me_ regardiez de la façon dont vous _le_ regardez,’ étaient aussi des options de dialogue qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit mais qui fort heureusement ne dépasseraient jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était bien trop fier et, même s’il ne voulait pas l’avouer, bien trop effrayé par la réponse de l’autre si jamais il venait à lâcher ce genre d’énormités.

“Y pensez pas, quoi. Votre pote en revanche, il a pas l’air de me vouloir là,” ironisa t’il, portant à nouveau la coupe à ses lèvres. “J’me trompe rarement quand il s’agit de jauger les gens.”

“Il—“

Bohort déglutit, peu certain de quoi répondre. De toute façon, qu’il y avait-il à répondre ? À part la vérité, rien. Leodagan n’était pas doué lorsqu’il s’agissait de dire un mensonge cependant il était bien plus fort à les repérer et il ne se sentait pas réellement de se le mettre à dos. (Puis il n’en avait pas envie. Il avait envie que l’autre homme _l’apprécie_. _Beaucoup_.)

“Il a été très protecteur avec moi, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Puis il est incurablement jaloux du fait que je passe plus de temps à Kaamelott qu’ici, et comme il ne peut pas mettre cela sur le dos d’Yvain et de Gauvain, c’est tombé sur vous...je lui ai parlé, en sortant de table. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus se comporter ainsi mais je le connais, il va recommencer....dites vous juste qu’il n’a....pas de réelles mauvais intentions,” conclu t’il, se resservant. “Il veut juste me protéger.”

“Vous protéger, du genre vous protéger de _moi_ ?” Répliqua Leodagan, légèrement heurté. “Qu’est-ce qu’il veut que je vous fasse, sérieusement, j’ai pas de dent contre vous...”

“Hum—“

Le teint du plus jeune vira au rouge et il était certain que ce n’était pas de la faute de l’alcool. Il porta une main à son visage et serra les dents, gêné et soudainement mal à l’aise.

“C’est—c’est entièrement de ma faute,” avoua t’il, sans lever la tête. “J’ai été gravement blessé au ventre lors d’un combat, souvenez vous, et je lui avais écrit, quelques jours plus tard, pour lui dire que je m’étais remis mais que j’avais—que j’avais failli mourir. J’avais brièvement mentionné votre nom et le fait que vous étiez en charge de mon escouade alors....depuis il...hum, il vous voit d’un mauvais œil.”

“Il a pas aussi dit que’que chose du genre ‘depuis le temps que Bohort nous parle de vous’ quand on est arrivés ?” Réalisa soudainement l’autre, enfonçant le chevalier dans son honte. “Vous leur racontez quoi, à part l’fait qu’un jour j’ai pas fait suffisamment gaffe et qu’vous avez faillit clamser ?”

“Rien en mal !” Glapit pathétiquement Bohort, souhaitant que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et qu’il soit à tout jamais engloutit sous terre. “Je vous le _jure_ , seigneur Leodagan, jamais je n’oserais vous insulter d’une quelconque façon dans votre dos et vous savez que je n’ai que respect et—et comment, et _admiration_ pour vous et que je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de me couvrir lors de batailles et—“

Il se coupa brusquement, pris par surprise par le rire clair et franc du plus vieux qui justement le regardait avec expression qui fit faire plusieurs tours à son estomac et qui fit rater des battements à son cœur. Les flammes dansaient sur son visage qu’il avait mollement calé contre sa main ornée de bagues et à ce moment là, Bohort se demanda s’il était possible de tomber amoureux à répétitions de la même personne. Il y avait une boucle qui retombait sur son front et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main et l’écarter lui même.

“Je vous fais marcher, Bohort,” s’amusa l’autre, son sourire laissant apparaître ses fossettes. “Vous pouvez bien écrire ce que vous souhaitez sur moi, je vais pas vous arrêter” continua t’il, repoussant sa mèche d’un geste machinal.

“Seigneur Leodagan, je suis sérieux, je—“

Le chevalier vert fronça les sourcils, laissant passer quelques secondes pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

“Malgré que je sois en désaccord avec...certaines de vos vues,” commença t’il, cherchant à plonger son regard dans celui de l’autre, comme pour lui prouver son honnêteté, “jamais je ne viendrais à m’en résoudre à parler de vous de façon aussi négative et péjorative. Je sais que nos échanges à Kaamelott ne sont pas des plus tendres mais sachez—“

Son visage était un brasier, il s’était lancé dans une tirade qui allait mal se finir et il le savait, deux verres de vin et une ale avant le repas et il sentait déjà sa tête tourner, il devait se taire avant de dire une connerie, la fermer, là maintenant de _suite_ —

“Sachez que l’affection que je vous porte et mes sentiments à votre égard n’ont rien de malicieux,” finit il alors, les mots s’enchaînant contre son grès, incapable de se retenir et les regrettant sur le champ. “Merde, je—“

“Z’êtes marrant. J’vous aime bien,” répondit simplement Leodagan, toujours souriant. “Non mais je vous crois, hein. Voyez ? Z’êtes un chic type, ce dont on a besoin à Kaamelott.”

“Je—vous—“

“V’nez, enterrons la hache de guerre,” rit le plus vieux en prenant sa main qui tenait son verre, brûlante sous sa touche, les faisant s’entrechoquer et tacher la table de vin. “Et vous savez quoi ? Quand on est entre nous, appelez moi simplement Leodagan.”

“Quoi—? M’enfin, jamais je n’oserais—“

“C’est _bon_ j’vous dis. J’vous le permets. Dites vous...ah, dites vous qu’ça me f’rait plaisir.”

“Ah—“

Bohort dévisagea le roi qui le fixait avec espoir, les lèvres pincées et les yeux—c’était du vert dans son iris, là ?!—grand ouverts. Si ce n’était que lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux....

“Très bien. Si vous insistez. Hum, Sei—Leodagan.”

“Voyez ? C’pas très compliqué,” déclara le susnommé d’un air satisfait. “Encore un peu d’vin ?”

Au point où il en était...

“Ça n’s’rait pas d’refus.”

* * *

 _Ouch_.

Maux de tête de _merde_.

Bohort se redressa péniblement, étouffant un gémissement de douleur alors que sa tête vrillait, peinant à reconnaître les décors de sa propre chambre. Il tapa mollement sa main à quelques centimètres de lui, refusant parfaitement d’ouvrir les yeux en sachant parfaitement que la lumière du jour allait l’aveugler.

Il se laissa retomber dans son lit avec un grognement, plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête et tournant le dos aux volets.

Il se souvenait vaguement être allé à la taverne avec Leodagan, avoir bu quelques verres et sentir son cœur fondre mais outre ça, le néant absolu. Pas moyen de se rappeler de la moindre chose. Tiens, comment avait-il atterri dans son lit ? Une partie de lui aimerait, espérerait que ce soit l’autre qui l’y ait ramené mais....

“Seigneur Bohort ? Seigneur Bohort, êtes vous réveillé ?” S’écria alors une jeune femme en toquant avec force sur la porte, le forçant à cligner des yeux très fort et à se lever, s’aidant du mur pour ne pas misérablement s’effondrer. Il endossa son plus beau sourire avant d’ouvrir, faisant de son mieux pour ne crier à cause de la lumière qui rentrait dans ses globes oculaires.

“Oui ?”

“Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, hum, votre mère m’avait fait demander de venir vous voir à cette heure-ci pour vous informer qu’il reste de quoi vous sustenter dans les cuisines. Elle avait demandé aux cuisiniers de préparer à manger pour vous et notre hôte.”

“À m—excusez moi, où sont les autres exactement ?”

“Vos parents, les Seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain, votre femme, le seigneur Lionel et sire Arzel sont allés se rendre à un tournois à quelques lieues d’ici. Votre père insistait pour que vous les rejoigniez mais votre mère et Dame Berlewen l’ont fait flancher.”

“Oh. Hum. Je vous remercie ? Uh. Savez vous si le S—“

“Oh putain ma **_TÊTE_ **!”

“C’est ça de réglé. Encore merci,” murmura t’il à la servante, hochant la tête et sortant de sa chambre alors qu’elle s’éloignait, tombant nez à nez avec le plus vieux qui avait l’air au moins aussi frais et réveillé que lui, toujours en pyjama. “Bonjour. J’espère que vous avez bien dormi.”

“Comme une souche,” marmonna l’autre dont les cheveux en bataille cachaient pratiquement les yeux, à moitié effondré contre l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. “Vous êtes plus léger que vous en avez l’air.”

“Pardon ?”

“Ouais, vous vous souvenez pas d’hier ?”

Bohort vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

“C’est...c’est à dire.”

“Hé bah, à un moment v’teniez plus sur vos deux jambes alors j’ai dû vous porter,” expliqua Leodagan en baillant, se laissant glisser le long du mur. “Comme ça là,” dit il, levant ses bras légèrement courbés devant lui. “J’avais peur qu’vous me dégueuliez dessus mais que dalle.”

Bohort se dit que peut être qu’il était temps qu’il aille se recoucher pour oublier sa misère. Puis ne jamais se réveiller aussi. C’était un bon plan, ça.

“Ah. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je m’excuse. Mon comportement est honteux et—“

“Oh, si vous saviez l’nombre de fois que j’ai dû me trimballer Calogrenant sur le dos et vice-versa quand on rentrait de taverne, hein, franchement, c’est rien.”

Mais je n’étais pas sur votre dos, voulu protester le plus jeune, vous m’avez pris dans vos bras comme on prendrait une demoiselle en détresse ! Ce n’est pas la même chose !

Il décida de se taire.

“En tout cas, boire ça donne faim. Y sont pas là les autres, là ?” Demanda alors le roi, se relevant à contre cœur et scrutant les alentours.

“Ils assistent à un tournois, assez loin d’ici. Connaissant mes parents et Arzel ils vont insister pour s’éterniser....c’est juste vous et moi, j’ai bien peur,” répondit Bohort qui tentait de cacher son excitation. “Les cuisiniers ont préparé un en-cas pour nous, selon les ordres de ma mère. Nous pouvons...ah, j’ai une proposition, seigneur Leodagan.”

“Leodagan.”

“Plaît-il ?”

“J’vous ai dit, quand c’est que nous, appelez moi juste Leodagan. Enfin bref, c’est quoi vot’ proposition ?”

“Ah, hum...”

Le chevalier commença à partir dans la direction des cuisines, vite suivi par son camarade et faisant de son mieux pour descendre les escaliers sans en rater aucune et sans s’écraser au sol.

“Je me disais, plutôt que de simplement manger dans la salle des banquets, pourquoi ne pas....ah, dites moi si ma proposition est stupide, pourquoi ne pas faire des paniers et, hum, manger, disons, au bord de la plage ?”

Il ne sut jamais trop si Leodagan mit autant de temps à répondre parce qu’il était trop occupé à dessoûler pour le comprendre ou s’il était, juste comme lui, beaucoup trop gêné pour savoir quoi dire.

“Ouais. C’est pas con comme idée, puis il fait bon, j’suppose que ça peut pas faire de mal l’air marin avec la gueule de bois qu’on s’tape. J'vous préviens que je remonte pas me changer."

“Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a personne pour critiquer nos choix vestimentaires là bas,” sourit Bohort, accélérant le pas sous le coup de l’adrénaline. Étonnamment, être à Gaunes le rendait bien, _bien_ plus courageux. “Je connais un endroit parfaitement charmant qui surplombe le bord de mer, sur une dune.”

L’autre hocha la tête sans un mot, jouant avec les bracelets en cuir autour de ses poignets.

* * *

“Donc c’est ça la théorie pour l’instant ? Les couleurs pointent clairement une personne en particulier ?”

“Oui mais quoi de la personne ? Parce que moi c’est bleu ou blanc et honnêtement, ça peut être n’importe qui ou quoi. On se base sur les habits ? Sur les yeux ? Les cheveux ? Putain, si c’est les cheveux on est pas sortis d’affaire !” Protesta Caius, croisant les bras. “Merlin, vous devez bien savoir vous, nan ?”

Le druide se tendit immédiatement, rabattant ses bras dans son dos.

“La marque symbolise notre amour pour l’autre, ou du moins nos sentiments, donc je dirais....je dirais que c’est de la couleur de ce qu’on remarque le plus chez l’autre ?”

“Donc, si vous vous focalisez sur la gueule de la personne, sûrement que la marque sera de la couleur de ses yeux,” compléta Elias qui regardait son collègue d’un air suspicieux. “Si vous voyez où je veux en venir.”

Arthur tiqua. Il avait _intérêt_ à causer à Venec.

“De tout façon, le plus simple ce serait de suivre le fil puis d’atteindre la personne, non ?” S’enquit il, haussant les épaules. “Je sais que vous avez dit qu’en général il est très long,” dit il, se tournant vers Merlin, “mais imaginez qu’on ait déjà une petite idée de qui ça peut être et qu’on soit proche de la personne....”

“Vous pouvez essayer,” répondit l’autre, tirant sur son fil. “Mais si votre âme sœur ne veut pas que vous la trouviez, le fil continuera de s’allonger et ce sera inutile.”

Ah. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas spécialement considéré cette possibilité.

“Et comment on sait si c’est bien la personne, hein ?” Remarqua soudainement Lancelot, très peu emballé par l’idée d’avoir une marque qui ne le reliait pas à Guenievre. “Je veux dire, ressentons-nous quelque chose de particulier ?”

“Ça vous le saurez en la rencontrant, votre âme-sœur,” contra l’enchanteur, secouant la tête. “Il y a, je crois, une légende pas si vieille que ça comme quoi un romain était l’âme sœur d’une bretonne. Croyez le croyez le pas, ils s’étaient jamais vus de leur vie et pourtant hé bah, ils se sont rencontrés et ils ont _su_.”

Seli décida de ne pas faire de remarque mais les regards qu’elle, sa fille et Calogrenant s’échangèrent dirent tout.

“Et si on aime pas notre âme-sœur au final,” demanda doucement Caius, comme s’il avait peur de la réponse. “Ou vice-versa. Si ce n’est pas réciproque. On est dans la merde ou pas ? Ça se passe...comment.”

“Il est possible de mettre un terme à notre lien,” lâcha Merlin, soudainement très solennel et sérieux. “En brûlant la marque. Ça signifie que vous ne ressentirez plus jamais d’émotions fortes envers cette personne, que ce soit la tristesse, la haine, la colère ou, vous savez, _l'amour_. Cela peut ou non aussi détruirele lien. Donc faites gaffe avec ça. On peut plus revenir en arrière après.”

“Oui mais si c’est pas réciproque, autant faire ça non ?” Argumenta Lancelot, obtenant un hochement de tête reconnaissant du centurion. “On continue d’être deux personnes avec nos émotions, c’est juste que celles envers l’autre ne seront pas aussi importantes, c’est cela ?”

Elias poussa un soupir, effleurant son diadème et s’asseyant sur le premier fauteuil qu’il trouva, visiblement consterné.

“Si, pour une raison ou une autre, les sentiments—et quels qu’ils soient, qu’on soit clairs—de notre âme-sœur ne sont pas réciproques, alors la douleur de la marque est insoutenable. Selon les rapports que j’ai réussi à dénicher certains en mourraient de chagrin et de, hé bien, de douleur.”

“Avoir une marque doit être très spécial,” soupira Arthur, pensant à la sienne, soudainement reconnaissant. “Je vois.”

“Donc faites tous gaffe avec ça,” renchérit le druide. “Pour l’instant, j’ai l’impression que les seuls qui se sont rapidement trouvés c’est vos gamins,” dit il, se tournant vers Seli. “C’est quand même fou, ça.”

“D’un côté ils traînent tout le temps ensemble et même si on comprend que dalle à ce qu’ils causent, eux ça a pas l’air de leur poser problème,” soupira Calogrenant, faisant la moue. “Mais c’est tant mieux pour eux, ils s’ont l’un l’autre et c’est un début, je dirais.”

“Tout ces beaux mots c’est très émouvant mais moi j’ai du boulot,” déclara Merlin, tapant dans ses mains et se dirigeant vers la porte. “Toute cette histoire pue du cul et moi, contrairement à vous tous, ça ne m’emballe pas du tout.”

Il sortit sans un autre mot et son collègue s’attela à le rejoindre avec confusion, n’ayant aucune idée de pourquoi l’autre avait l’air aussi agacé.

“C’est à double tranchant tout ça,” marmonna Arthur, faisant tourner son médaillé d’Ogma dans la paume de sa main. “On a l’occasion de trouver l’amour et, bon, je crache pas dessus hein, mais ça veut aussi dire que c’est la panique en Bretagne et _bonjour_ les complications...”

“Avec ou sans ces conneries d’âme-sœurs le pays allait pas mieux,” railla sa belle mère en soupirant. “Enfin, attendons de voir ce que Bohort nous envoie de Gaunes.”

“Attendre, attendre, moi ça me gave d’attendre,” râla Caius en se levant, le cliquetis de son glaive tranchant avec le silence s’étant instauré dans la pièce. “Je vais trouver mon âme-sœur, moi. Marre de rester assis à rien faire.”

* * *

“Y a pas à dire, c’est quand même plus calme sur le continent,” murmura Leodagan, allongé sur le sable, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux à demi-clos. Le ciel était d’un bleu pur, dénué de quelconques nuages et le soleil faisant ressortir l’éclat des vagues. Quand était la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti aussi en paix et serein ? Sans responsabilités et sans comptes à rendre à qui que se soit ? Il avait enlevé sa couronne et il avait l’impression que rien que ce geste l’avait débarrassé de bien plus de maux qu’il ne voudrait l’avouer.

Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement, le vent chaud virevoltant autour de lui alors que des bruits de pas se faisant entendre.

“Oh, s’est-il endormi ?” retenti la voix de Bohort alors qu’il l’entendait s’assoir à côté de lui, le plus silencieusement possible. “Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi calme,” rit il alors avec une terrible douceur, sans réussir à détacher son regard.

Le roi de Carmelide sentit une main délicatement caler une des boucles derrière son oreille et se retint de sourire. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau et Bohort était à côté de lui. _Tout allait bien,_ se dit-il. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Il s’endormit sans même s’en rendre compte.


	5. Canto V.

“Cela vous dérangerait t’il si je venais à vous poser une question quelque peu....personnelle ?” Demanda soudainement Bohort alors qu’ils étaient en route pour le château, le soleil se couchant et la brise de l’air hivernal bien trop fraîche pour qu’ils aient envie de rester plus longtemps sur la plage.

“Personnelle ? Bah ça dépend. Dites toujours,” l’encouragea quand même le plus vieux, les mains reposant sur sa propre large ceinture, son lourd manteau calé sur son bras. “Que je vois.”

Le chevalier de Gaunes sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes, le coin de sa bouche se contractant par nervosité.

“Avez-vous déjà....avez-vous déjà été blessé d’une telle sorte que vous avez cru....”

Il souffla doucement, posant inconsciemment sa main sur le bas de son ventre.

“Que vous avez cru....”

“Que j’ai cru que j’allais y passer ?” Compléta l’autre d’un ton calme, haussant un sourcil étonné. “Du genre, crever pour de bon ?”

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, le regard planté au sol avec honte. Il avait l’impression que sa peur systématique d’être heurté et blessé ne paraisse risible aux yeux du combattant féroce qu’était le roi de Carmelide.

Au fond, il savait qu’il le trouvait pathétique et ce n’était pas les remarques de sa part venant le confirmer qui manquaient.

“Oui, des fois. Quand j’étais gamin. Puis quand les gosses sont arrivés,” déclara Leodagan en regardant le ciel aux teintes roses et orangées, parfois presque violettes. “Puis y a eu une période de latence entre les deux. Et maintenant je m’en tape, en fait.”

“De ? Mourir ?”

“Ouais.”

Bohort s’affola, relevant la tête d’un coup en le fixant avec panique. De quoi parlait-il ?!

“M’enfin, seigneur Leodagan vous—“

“Leodagan. Non mais vous méprenez pas, c’est pas comme _ça_. Mais voyez, on est chevaliers, Bohort. Moi je suis roi, j’ai un....j’ai _mon_ royaume à gérer. C’est moi qui en est à sa tête. Quand j’étais enfant, au moins tant que j’avais ma mère, j’allais moins souvent sur le terrain donc forcément j’étais plus faible, j’étais pas habitué au combat. Puis après j’ai appris à me battre, à devenir un soldat....”

Le roi haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

“Alors si j’avais cané à c’t’époque mon...mon _père_ l’aurait eu dans l’os, puis j’avais envie de devenir roi, c’était motivant. Seli a eu les p’tits et—enfin, c’était surtout quand ils étaient jeunes, l’un comme l’autre,—hé bah elle voulait que je me ménage. Que j’évite de finir en morceaux en la laissant avec eux. Enfin bref. Maintenant c’est plus...disons que si je meurs en combat, j’aurais quand même à être fier. J’abandonnerais pas, me battrais jusqu’au bout. J’me dirais que, ah, que j’suis mort glorieusement. Comme un soldat. Mes gosses sont grands, je fais pas confiance à Yvain à la tête de Carmelide mais dans le pire des cas, sa mère serait là.”

Il finit par regarder l’homme en vert en esquissant un fin sourire.

“Et puis bon, on meurt tous un jour.”

“Ce n’est pas une raison pour être aussi—pour avoir autant de flegme !” Protesta Bohort, les yeux écarquillés avec horreur. “Vous—êtes vous en train de dire que vous préféreriez mourir sur le champ de bataille ?! Parce que ça fait _glorieux_ ?! Ne pas vous rendre par fierté et ne pas tenter d’au moins garder la vie sauve ?!”

“Oui, pourquoi ?”

Leodagan semblait sincère, pas le moins du monde inquiété par la mine épouvantée du Gaunien.

“Vous devez pas avoir assez l’habitude,” soupira t’il alors. “Pas vot’ faute, z’avez pas été élevé à la dure j’suppose. On en dit c’qu’on en veut mais c’est très formateur !” Continua t’il, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés et son rire un peu trop forcé, son sourire vacillant. “Ah, v’là votre château. Ça tombe bien, je crève la dalle.”

“Dites,” lâcha alors le chevalier vert, une vague de courage mal placé le submergeant. “Votre marque. Votre marque d’âme. À moins que cela soit trop intime, pourrais-je...pourrais-je vous demander de quelle couleur celle-ci est ?”

L’expression du roi de Carmelide s’assombrit immédiatement et Bohort comprit qu’il était allé trop loin. Le voilà qui se refermait sur lui même.

“Elle est noire,” répondit-il quand même, le regard soudainement plus dur et froid. “Bougez-vous, on va être en retard.”

L’autre se hâta à suivre les enjambées énergétiques du plus vieux sans oser ré-ouvrir la bouche.

Arzel avait raison. Ce n’était pas lui son âme-sœur, au final.

* * *

“Hé bah, vous ne mangez pas ?” S’étonna Bohort l’Ancien, surpris par le manque d’appétit soudain de son fils aîné. “Je pensais pourtant que la tarte aux pommes était votre dessert préféré.”

“Ça l’est. Je m’excuse père je n’ai—je n’ai simplement pas très faim ce soir, il semblerait,” déclara doucement le chevalier en poussant son assiette où trônait la part de tarte encore intacte. “Cela sera passé demain matin, j’en suis sûr.”

“Bah euh, si z’en voulez pas vous pouvez me la donner,” proposa Yvain avec appétit, entamant sa troisième part. “Oh, père ? Vous mangez pas non plus ?”

“Mêle toi de tes pompes,” grinça Leodagan avec humeur, le tutoyant par habitude. “T’as qu’à prendre ma part aussi.”

“Nan, je vais la manger moi,” sourit Arzel alors que ses yeux ne se plissaient pas vraiment, plantant son couteau dans la pâte et les fruits d’un geste sec, faisant glisser l’assiette vers lui. “ _Merci_.”

Le roi réagit à peine.

“D’ailleurs sire,” continua celui qui n’était pas vraiment un maître d’armes, “j’aurais une nouvelle à vous annoncer,” déclara t’il, se tournant vers son roi. “Concernant votre fils.”

Bohort le premier sembla surpris et le dévisagea sans comprendre, un seul sourcil d’arqué.

“Nous sommes âmes-sœurs !” S’exclama t’il alors en relevant sa main, sa marque brillante de reflets émeraudes, la teinte similaire à l’éternelle tunique de son ami d’enfance.

Evaine sembla plus surprise que choquée, laissant retomber sa fine serviette sans un bruit. Son mari laissant prendre sa mâchoire pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, toussant à plusieurs reprises pour masquer sa gêne.

“Que dites vous...c’est _impossible_. Vous êtes deux hommes.”

“Bah si c’est possible,” protesta le prince de Carmelide d’un air agacé, comme si Bohort l’Ancien était stupide. “Pr’nez Gauvain et moi. Ben on est âmes-sœurs. Et on est deux mecs.”

L’intéressé hochant franchement de la tête en serrant les lèvres, mal à l’aise sous le regard du roi de Gaunes.

“Vous—vous autorisez cela ?” Demanda alors celui-ci en se tournant vers son homologue, sincèrement abasourdi. “Tout de même, n’est-ce pas...enfin vous savez...”

Il baissa le ton.

“ _Contre nature_ ?”

Evaine claqua brutalement son bras, lui lançant un regard furieux.

“C’est merveilleux que vous soyez sa moitié,” déclara t’elle, légèrement déconfite mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. “Au moins, il aura quelqu’un qui le connaît bien à ses côtés.”

Leodagan n’avait pas cillé, fixant la marque verdâtre, la couleur dansant dans ses propres yeux très sombres.

C’était lui l’âme-sœur de Bohort ? Ce bouseux ? Ce type qui se donnait un genre, qui croyait savoir mieux tout que tout le monde ? Celui qu’il connaissait depuis moins d’un jour mais qu’il détestait déjà fermement ?

C’était _lui_ ?

“Seigneur Leodagan,” retenta le plus vieux des deux, massant son bras endolori.

“Hein ? Ah.”

Le roi de Carmelide humecta rapidement ses lèvres, perdu et sentant le regard pesant d’Arzel sur lui. Venir à Gaunes, quelle folle idée de merde !

Les prunelles vert terne de l’autre homme passèrent soudainement au bleu alors que son père se tenait devant lui, droit et intransigeant. Le regard dur. Le regard mort.

Par réflexe il se tendit, carrant les épaules et baissant à peine le regard. Son père lui sourit avec cruauté.

 _Ose le dire_ , soufflait-il, sa voix un son suraigu qui siffla désagréablement dans ses oreilles, l’entourant et faisant péniblement s’emballer son cœur.

Par peur.

 _Ose_ , répéta t’il, ses mains glacées le prenant par les épaules et serrant fort, telles des griffes, faisant renaître des cicatrices qu’il pensait avoir oublié.

_Dis le._

“S’il a envie de jouer aux pédales grand bien lui fasse, mais au moins il sait que le trône il peut se le rêver.”

Il se leva brusquement, les mains à plat sur le rebord de la table et ses ongles écorchant le bois.

“On a pas besoin de tarlouzes en Carmelide,” cracha t’il avec plus de venin qu’il ne le voulait vraiment, jetant un coup d’œil à son fils. “Nous les dégénérés comme ça, on les _brûle_.”

Il sortit de la pièce sur ces mots, le dos tourné et ignorant les expressions horrifiées des six autres personnes à table.

“ _Père_ —“ commença alors Bohort, la voix tremblante. “Écoutez, je—“

“Je ne vais pas vous _brûler_ ,” murmura Bohort l’Ancien d’un air épouvanté. “Mais je...je ne sais pas quoi penser. Vous êtes _marié_ , bon Dieu !”

“Je suis presque sûr que Berlewen n’y verrait pas d’objections,” railla Arzel en envoyant un clin d’œil à son ami. “Hé, Bohort ?”

Le chevalier s’était levé à toute vitesse et avait imité Gauvain, prenant Yvain dans ses bras en lui murmurant tous les mots de réconfort qu’il trouvait, le jeune homme éclatant en sanglots dans leur étreinte.

“Il m’avait jamais rien dit quand je traînais avec Gauvain et qu’on s’embrassait,” commença t’il, sa voix coupée par ses sanglots. “Il m’avait jamais dit—il—ce genre de trucs il m’avait—il va me tuer si je repars en Carmelide ? Maintenant qu’on est âmes-sœurs ? Hein ? _HEIN_ ?!”

“Il ne va rien arriver,” murmura le prince d’Orcanie avec détermination, le regard sombre. “Nous ne retournerons jamais en Carmelide si tel est le risque que nous y rencontrerions. Jamais.”

“Je—voyons, c’est votre père, il ne pourrait jamais...”

Evaine s’embourba dans ses émotions, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de se propres yeux.

“Jamais un père ne pourrait agir ainsi envers son enfant.”

Le prince héritier de Carmelide releva immédiatement la tête, éclatant d’un rire effaré qui brisa le cœur à Bohort.

“Vous connaissez pas mon père,” cracha t’il à son tour, les poings serrés. “Il est comme son père, savez, nan, même pire, hein !”

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle alors il laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, ses épaules prisent de tremblements incontrôlables.

“En fait c’est un monstre,” lâcha t’il finalement, les yeux grand écarquillés. “C’est un putain de monstre il—“

“Il ne va rien vous arriver,” l’assura son âme-sœur en fermant les yeux, expirant lentement. “Il ne va rien nous arriver.”

“Et tu bosses avec lui ?” Demanda Arzel à son âme-sœur d’un ton léger, “je croyais que votre roi, Arthur là. Je croyais qu’il était du genre moderne, lui.”

“Il l’est. Le seigneur Leodagan n’avait simplement jamais été aussi—“

Gauvain perdit le peu d’affection qu’il portait alors à celui que lui et son ami appelaient ‘beau père’ pour plaisanter.

“Jamais aussi—aussi direct. Pas envers nous. Il s’agissait juste de—de remarques ci et là. Vagues, il n’était même pas—ça n’avait l’air de le déranger seulement car il—il devait être dérangé. Je—je ne sais pas.”

“J’ai plus faim,” balbutia Yvain, les paupières à moitié closes. “J’veux aller pioncer.”

L’Orcanien haucha doucement la tête et s’excusa, prenant l’autre par la main et sortant de la pièce.

Un lourd silence prit place jusque ce qu’il ne revienne un quart d’heure plus tard, les yeux rougis et le nez qui coulait légèrement. Bohort l’Ancien était aussi remonté entre temps.

“Je m’excuse, il m’a fait part du fait qu’il souhait être seul pendant quelques temps,” marmonna t’il, s’asseyant à leurs côtés. “Félicitations pour vous,” dit alors en pointant Bohort et Arzel. “De quelle couleur est votre marque ?”

“Bleu foncé, légèrement violet,” répondit le premier.

“Et la mienne est verte comme je vous l’ai tous montré,” sourit le second en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami d’enfance, le serrant contre lui. “Les dieux ont bien fait les choses !”

“Il s’agirait de prévenir Berlewen,” soupira Evaine, secouant légèrement la tête. “Et de calmer votre père.”

“Sire Bohort a l’air de l’avoir mieux pris que le seigneur Leodagan,” railla l’orcanien. “A t’il dit autre chose lorsque noirs étions en haut ?”

“Qu’il avait besoin de temps pour....pour traiter ces nouvelles informations,” murmura le chevalier de Gaunes. “Il a dit avoir besoin de—besoin d’y penser. De se faire à l’idée.”

“Mais je crois qu’il n’est pas prêt à nous cramer pour ça,” rit le presque maître d’armes, posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

Il fit comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué que Bohort avait fait un mouvement presque imperceptible pour se dégager.

“Notre lien ne s’est pas encore rejoint,” remarqua celui-ci d’une voix à peine plus haute que son murmure précédent. “Je suppose que ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps, à présent.”

“Moi j’arrive pas à croire qu’on est vraiment âmes-sœurs ! C’est génial c’est—c’est incroyable.”

“Oui. J’ai du mal à y croire.”

Il n’avait pas l’air heureux mais pas triste non plus. Il entrelaça leurs mains d’un geste mécanique.

“C’est une chance inouïe.”

* * *

Leodagan se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Enfin, pas de sa vraie chambre, évidemment. Celle de Gaunes.

Il avait hésité à venir pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de les voir du coin de l’œil en bout de couloir. Gauvain était redescendu seul et il en avait déduis qu’Yvain était resté dans la pièce.

Il inspira avec force et fit tourner sa longue bague autour de son indexe avec nervosité, finissant par toquer.

“C’est qui ?” Répondit son fils en reniflant bruyamment, la voix cassée.

“C’est moi.”

Un silence.

“DÉGAGEZ !” Cria alors Yvain avec une rage sous laquelle se cachait une indéniable panique. “VOUS POUVEZ RIEN ME FAIRE ICI ! _RIEN_ !”

“De _quoi_ ? Te faire quoi, au juste ?” s’agaçant immédiatement son père en fronçant les sourcils, son poing suspendu en l’air devant la porte. “De quoi tu—oh.”

“Vous aviez dit que vous me _brûleriez_ !” s’écria le prince en se levant du lit, se pointant aussi devant la porte de sa chambre, de l’autre côté. “Tout ça pour quoi, HEIN ?! **HEIN, _PÈRE_ ?!”**

Leodagan se recula légèrement, sentant la voix plus proche qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu hausser le ton de la sorte, pas depuis qu’il était gamin et qu’il piquait des crises suraiguës de pré-ado.

“Non mais—Yvain, _merde_ , c’était des conneries tout à l’heure. Évidemment que je vais pas te cramer, tu me prends pour quoi au juste ?!” Répliqua t’il alors, tapant brutalement contre le bois, effrayant celui qui se trouvait se l’autre côté et qui étouffa brusquement un sanglot.

“Je vais rester à Gaunes pour toujours vous savez,” réussit-il à articuler entre deux larmes, s’éloignant de l’entrée de la chambre. “A—avec Gauvain. Et je reviendrai plus jamais à la maison. PLUS _JAMAIS_ !”

“Oh ne commence _SURTOUT PAS_ À FAIRE LE CON !” S’époumona le roi de Carmelide alors qu’une veine commençait à taper dans son cou. “TU VAS REVENIR QUAND JE TE LE DIRAIS !”

“NON !”

“SI !”

“ _CASSEZ VOUS_ !” Hurla son fils sur le même ton, sa voix de plus en plus rauque. “J’VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! J’VOUS _HAIS_ !” Continua t’il, frappant la porte à son tour, éraflant les jointures de ses mains. “J’VOUS HAIS VOUS ET VOS PRINCIPES À LA CON ! SI VOUS AIMEZ PERSONNE ET QUE PERSONNE VOUS AIME C’EST VOTRE FAUTE ! SI VOUS DÉTESTEZ MÈRE ET—ET GUENIEVRE ET MOI TANT PIS ! MOI AUSSI JE VOUS _HAIS_ VOUS M’ENTENDEZ ?! J'VOUS HAIS DE TOUTE MON ÂME ! J'AURAIS VOULU AVOIR QUELQU'UN COMME BOHORT EN TANT QUE PÈRE ! ALORS DÉGA—“

Les dernières syllabes de sa phrases furent coupées par le brisement de sa voix alors qu’il s’effondra, la tête dans les mains et collée au sol.

“Alors dégagez, père. Vous êtes pire que—vous êtes pire que grand père,” lâcha t’il finalement, l’hystérie de ses pleurs se calmant à peine. “Et si—et si maintenant qu’il est mort vous voulez en faire deux fois plus p—pour combler a—alors allez vous trouver quelqu’un d’autre. J’vous hais. Partez.”

Leodagan de Carmelide fixa longuement la porte sans répondre. Yvain releva à peine les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas qui s’éloignaient.

* * *

“Ah. Seigneur Leodagan.”

“B’soir,” rit l’intéressé en levant son verre de liqueur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. “Vous allez m’renvoyer en bateau sur l’île ? Hm ?”

Bohort se laissa tomber dans le large fauteuil en face du feu, juste à côté de lui. Il remarqua que la bouteille d’alcool était pratiquement vide, même s’il était sûr qu’ils les avaient reçu le matin même.

“Vous ne devriez pas boire autant,” marmonna t’il en posant une main sur le goulot, le lui retirant en ignorant son grognement outré. “C’est bien trop. Vous allez être malade.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça me fout ? J’suis pas ici pour r—rester sobre et me f—faire chier,” répliqua le plus vieux en tentant de lui reprendre des mains en vacillant. “Donnez moi la bouteille, merde quoi !”

“Non.”

Le roi de Carmelide sentit une rage bouillonnante lui monter au cerveau et il alla pour se lever, prêt à montrer le poing.

Puis sa colère retomba brusquement.

Et il retomba aussi sur son siège, lourdement, les yeux fermés.

“Merde à la fin,” se plaignit-il, la tête dans les mains. “Merde merde merde _merde_ !”

“Seigneur Leodagan—“

“Merde, _putain_. Je suis désolé,” lâcha t’il platement, n’essayant même plus d’accéder à l’alcool. “Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici ?”

“Je vous demande pardon ?”

“Z’avez pas un—“

Il buta sur ses mots, se demandant pourquoi ils lui semblaient avoir un goût aussi amer.

“Votre âme-sœur. Votre ami.”

La mine de Bohort s’assombrit.

“Quid d’Arzel ?”

“Devriez pas être avec lui ? Plutôt—plutôt qu’ici.”

Le chevalier haussa une épaule, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet à son collègue, se demandant pourquoi ses yeux brillaient autant. Ce n’étaient tout de même pas des larmes, pas vrai ? Il ne l’avait vu pleurer, il n’était même pas sûr qu’il en était capable.

“Plutôt qu’avec moi,” compléta lentement le roi de Carmelide, détachant très clairement ses mots. “Avec un—monstre. Avec un monstre.”

“Si vous attendez de la pitié de ma part, seigneur Leodagan, sachez que vos propos concernant Gauvain et votre fils étaient outrageux et que vous ne recevrez en aucun cas tierce consolation de ma part tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusé,” répliqua froidement Bohort, fixant le feu. “Comment avez-vous—comment avez-vous pu ne serait-ce que penser ces atrocités ?!”

“Vous comprenez pas,” protesta faiblement l’autre, passant son front du bout des doigts. “J’ai dit ça comme ça—comme ça mon père a pas eu a s’en charger. Je les ai _protégé_.”

“ _ **PROTÉGÉS** _?!”

Le plus jeune avait haussé le ton avec colère, se levant et lui faisant face, son ombre masquant partiellement le visage du roi, rendant plus noires que noires ses prunelles brouillées.

“Protégés de qui, votre père ?! Mais il n’est même plus entre nous pour venir les heurter !” S’exclama Bohort en serrant les poings, plongé dans la confusion. “Vous n’avez pas besoin de—“

“Qu’est-ce que vous me chantez,” soupira Leodagan, secouant doucement la tête. “Bien sûr qu’il était là. Il était juste devant m—“

Une de ses mains retomba, inerte et froide contre le bois déjà tiède.

“Il était juste devant _moi_ , Bohort,” murmura t’il, les yeux grands ouverts.

“Non, Arzel était devant vous. Votre père est mort et enterré,” contrecarra le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils. “Vous êtes soûl.”

“Et alors ?!”

“Et alors n’utilisez pas cette excuse pour me détourner du fait que vous avez été **_ODIEUX_ **!” Cria le prince de Gaunes en se rapprochant de lui. “Vous devriez monter vous coucher.”

“J’fais c’que je veux,” riposta faiblement l’autre, reniflant avec dédain.

“Vous êtes sur mon territoire. Si cela vous distrait de vous en prendre à moi à Kaamelott grand bien vous fasse, mais ici vous me devez le respect.”

Leodagan éclata d’un rire gras, celui que lui et son père partageaient autour de la table d’Arthur.

“Oh, c’est vrai, excusez moi Sire _Bohort_ , Prince _Héritier_ de _Gaunes_ , Âme- _Sœur_ d’Arzel de Gaunes, vous voulez une courbette ?” Railla t’il, s’inclinant légèrement vers l’avant. “Vous voulez quoi, que je cire vos _pompes_ aussi ?”

“Laissez tomber,” cracha Bohort en se levant, reposant la bouteille de liqueur bien devant le plus vieux. “Discuter avec vous est plus complexe que de converser avec un sourd.”

Il n’y avait aucune bonté dans ses iris si noires, son regard n’avait pas la douceur qu’il abordait tout le temps à Kaamelott, celle qui faisait qu’il était impossible de le détester. Le roi de Carmelide écouta à son tour les bruits de pas s’éloigner et le laissant seul devant le liquide clair de la bouteille.

Quand il expira, il eut l’impression de devoir retenir des sanglots.


	6. Canto VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alors oui le chocolat y en a avait pas (kabbal cette note de l’auteur est pour toi) mais je vous nique tous un par un. My au my rules. I said “homophobia what homophobia” au royaume de Gaunes boom y zont du chokola now

Un pigeon était arrivé d’Aquitaine la nuit même, un fin bandeau de soie orange entourant l’une de ses pattes. Le duc leur faisait part du fait qu’il était ravi des fils, des marques d’âmes qui l’avaient liés à son chef de guerre et maître d’armes, Rohan. Bohort avait été surpris qu’il le prenne aussi bien mais s’était dit qu’au moins, ça en faisait un moins misérable que les autres.

Enfin, deux.

Immédiatement après une autre missive avait suivit, les informant des spécificités devinées par ceux de Kaamelott, quant aux couleurs des marques et à leurs procédés de suppression.

“Ils en ont aussi touché mot à Kaamelott,” remarqua Berlewen en enroulant le parchemin à nouveau, poussant un léger soupir. Elle était si tranquille, au coin du feu. “Ils auront au moins de quoi garder le moral.”

“C’est marrant,” railla son ami d’enfance, “même avec ma marque je ne me sens pas plus... _captivé_ par Arzel.”

“Difficile d’être quoi que ce soit de positif au sujet de cet homme,” marmonna la noble, levant les yeux au ciel.

“Non, ce n’est pas comme cela....j’aime beaucoup Arzel... _beaucoup_ ,” insista t’il, lui lançant un regard entendu. “Je ne sais pas je—je pensais que ce serait différent. Que je serais rempli de bonheur, quelque chose du genre. Je dois avoir lu—comment dit le seigneur Leodagan ? Je dois avoir lu trop de romans à l’eau de rose.”

“En parlant de lui,” demanda t’elle soudainement, relevant la tête, “où est-il passé ? Je croyais que la Carmelide et l’Aquitaine étaient proches, à cause du maître d’armes ?”

“Si. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis tout à l’heure en revanche. Depuis sa remarque.”

Berlewen acquiesça lentement, fixant le vide.

“C’était quoi cette histoire avec son père ?”

“Avec Goustan de Carmelide ?”

Bohort haussa les épaules d’un air tendu.

“Il m’a dit qu’il l’avait vu devant lui, à la place d’Arzel. Qu’il avait dit cette—cette horreur pour protéger les deux petits. Je trouve cela affligeant,” grinça t’il. “Il était complètement soûl.”

“Laisse moi te rappeler que t—“

“Bohort ! Dame Berlewen !” S’écria Gauvain derrière eux, suivi par un Yvain aux yeux légèrement gonflés et un Arzel au sourire chaleureux. “Nous venons prendre un chocolat aux cuisines avec le seigneur Arzel,” déclara t’il avec un immense sourire, la main du prince de Carmelide dans la sienne.

“Je vais leur faire ma fameuse spécialité tout ça,” approuva l’adulte d’un ton enjoué. “Je me suis dis que le gosse méritait qu’on lui remonte le moral,” sourit-il, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Yvain se dit que sa main était plus douce et ses doigts plus fins, que son geste était plus léger, aussi sincère qu’il soit. Quelque part, il préférait quand même quand c’était son père qui le faisait. Il avait toujours trouvé ça plus rassurant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait encore à lui alors que tout ce dont il avait envie c’était de ne plus jamais le revoir.

‘C’est parce que c’est votre père, je suppose,’ lui avait répondit Gauvain, sans vraiment y croire. Lui même n’avait jamais eu des parents aimants ou de réels parents tout court. Personne à appeler ‘père ou mère.’ Malgré tout, Galessin semblait avoir rempli ce rôle à lui seul et avait bien réussi.

Les liens du sang n’excusaient rien. Rien du tout.

“D’accord, garde nous en alors,” répondit le futur roi de Gaunes, posant une main sur leurs épaules. “Et Arzel, ne leur mets pas de liqueur. De toute façon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de bouteilles.”

“Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Notre invité a tous descendu ?” s’amusa celui-ci en éclatant d’un rire chaud, “je suis à peine surpris.”

“Z’auriez vu Helain ?” Demanda le prince de Carmelide, regardant autour de lui. “Je voulais lui dire bonjour mais zéro signe de lui, comment j’suis trop déçu.”

“Il est du genre à se balader un peu partout,” le rassura Berlewen en suivant son regard, haussant une seule épaule. “Il reviendra sûrement plus tard, pour son repas de la mi-nuit. Un vrai glouton.”

“Et vous aussi, d’ailleurs,” ordonna soudainement Bohort, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. “N’oubliez pas d’aller dormir, il vous faut des forces....”

“Détends toi,” le rassura son ami, embrassant sa tempe avec toute la tendresse du monde. “Ils sont entre de bonnes mains avec moi et ma délicieuse boisson chaude !”

“Tout de même....”

“On y va ou pas ?” Coupa Yvain, tirant sur la main de Gauvain. “J’ai soif et froid.”

“Allons-y,” approuva Arzel. “Pour l’aventure !”

Bohort et Berlewen les regardèrent s’éloigner, attendris, avant de longuement se fixer droit dans les yeux.

“Helain. Il ne quitte jamais le château seul,” murmura le premier d’une voix blanche. “Dans quoi s’est-il fourré...?”

Un aboiement lui répondit, celui dudit chien qui arrivait à toute vitesse, une bouteille de liqueur vide dans la gueule, la queue remuant dans tous les sens.

“ _Helain_ ! Te revoilà ! Où—“

Le chevalier vert s’arrêta dans sa phrase, lui retirant délicatement sa trouvaille d’entre ses crocs, plus épaté qu’autre chose qu’il ne l’ait pas brisé dans sa hâte.

“C’est la bouteille du seigneur Leodagan,” remarqua t’il d’un ton plat. “Pourquoi—comment—où a-t’il pu trouver cela ?”

“Il a l’air de vouloir que tu le suives,” s’inquiéta son amie, jetant des coups d’œil vers la cuisines. “Bohort.”

“Il fait nuit noire ! Je ne vais tout de même pas—et si je me faisais tuer ?!” S’indigna t’il, tentant de calmer de son chien. “Il fait nuit noire !”

“Et c’est surtout le huitième jour de la pleine lune, si Helain est autant agité c’est que quelque chose ne va pas !” Protesta Berlewen en haussant le ton sans pour autant crier.

“Je ne suis arrivé qu’y hier, comment étais-je _sensé_ le savoir ?!” S’indigna l’autre en chuchotant tout aussi fort. “Tant pis. Le seigneur Leodagan est grand, je suis sûr qu’il peut se débrouiller.”

Helain se mit à aboyer de plus en plus fort avant de couiner, lui envoyant un regard plaidant.

Bohort se leva, les jambes déjà flageolantes.

“Ne leur dis rien,” demanda t’il à la jeune femme, se noyant visiblement dans sa propre détresse, tourné à son tour vers lui cuisines. “S’il te plaît ?”

“Où vas-tu ?”

“Me coucher. Je pense en avoir grand besoin.”

Il s’enfonça dans les couloirs sombres.

* * *

Il aurait pu dire qu’il avait fini par trouver le sommeil, accablé par le poids de l’alcool et de ses pensées, qu’il avait sombré dans un coma pour se réveiller avec les idées claires et bien reposé, sauf qu’il n’eut absolument pas cette chance. À la place, il avait erré dans les jardins toute la nuit durant, soûl et se sentant pathétique, ridicule. S’il en avait eu la force il se serait probablement énervé contre les fleurs.

Ses doigts étaient gelés sous l’air glacial de la nuit mais ils tenaient toujours le goulot de sa bouteille d’alcool, plus fermement que jamais. Son souffle créait de minuscules nuages de fumée blanchâtres, d’autant plus visibles avec la lumière froide de la lune pleine, haute dans le ciel. Il allait pour reprendre une gorgée quand un doux son s’éleva, un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un chant. À une plainte.

Il n’avait pas d’épée à dégainer et il avait laissé son arc dans sa chambre, alors il décida de se lancer à la poursuite de la voix sans trop s’en préoccuper. Il y avait quelque chose de triste à ses notes, quelque chose de désespéré et il avait l’affreuse impression que cela s’adressait à lui.

L’esprit brouillé il suivit comme il put l’appel de la femme, parce que c’était une femme, naviguant entre les arbustes fleuris et les hauts arbres, pressant le pas sans même s’en rendre compte. Il avait délaissé sa bouteille sur un banc du jardin et avant oublié qu’il avait froid. Tout ce qui lui importait était cette voix, cette putain de voix. Il la reconnaissait, _évidemment_ qu’il la reconnaissait, et ça l’aurait figé sur place s’il n’avait pas été en état d’ébriété avancé.

Il tanguait légèrement et devait plisser les yeux, certains murs plus élevés que prévu, certaines routes jonchées de pierres qu’il ne voyait pas forcément. Avant qu’il ne le réalise il était en train de courir aussi vite que possible, guidé aveuglément par la litanie douloureuse de la jeune femme. Il avait l’impression que son chant se faisait de plus en plus fort, qu’il perdait de sa musicalité alors qu’il lui semblait s’en rapprocher, alors que la route prenait fin et qu’il se retrouvait au presque bout d’une haute falaise. Les vagues s’y fracassaient sans répit contre les roches pointues qui émergeaient de la mer, et ça lui donna vaguement le vertige.

Au moment où il y arriva, il n’était même plus question de chanson—il n’avait jamais été question de chanson, il s’était trompé.

La jeune femme hurlait à la mort, à la pointe de la falaise, les vents menaçant de la renverser d’un moment à l’autre. Sa robe était plus rouge que blanche, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de sa tête, bien plus longs qu’il ne l’avait jamais réalisé.

‘Arrêtez de hurler,’ avait-il envie de lui crier alors qu’il vacillait, les paumes de ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. ‘Pourquoi vous hurlez autant, s’il vous plait, arrêtez.’

Il n’osait pas s’approcher d’elle alors c’est elle qui s’en chargea. Ses pieds nus et tachés de sang ne laissaient pas de traces sur le sol poussiéreux et à peine couvert de quelques herbes mortes. Plus elle était près et plus il se rendit compte qu’il avait tellement, tellement froid. Il frémit alors qu’elle posa sa main sur sa joue, étrangement blanchâtre et translucide—gelée, comme de la glace.

Comme un _cadavre_.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ses cris cessèrent, à la place elle se mit à chantonner une comptine qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son souffle était tout aussi glaçant, près de son oreille. Il la sentit l’attirer vers elle alors qu’elle reculait et tenta de se dégager, voyant le bord de la falaise se rapprocher dangereusement.

“Leodagan,” lui sourit-elle alors, tombant à genoux au sol et l’entraînant dans sa chute. “Mon fils.”

“Lâchez moi,” parvint-il à articuler, gelé jusqu’aux os et respirant difficilement. “S’il vous plaît, mère.”

“Oh, mon fils, mon petit,” se désola la jeune femme, le serrant de plus belle. “Mon Leo, je suis tellement désolée,” murmura t’elle, prenant visage de celui-ci entre ses mains et le contemplant durant de longues secondes, ne lisant pas la terreur indéniable dans ses iris noires. “Il te l’a volé, toi aussi, il te l’a _volé_ !”

Leodagan se retrouvait bloqué, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

“Mère, je—personne ne m’a rien volé,” répondit-il en tentant de se dégager le plus doucement possible. Le sang était brûlant et lui collait à la peau, pour la première fois de sa vie il le faisait se sentir sale. “Comment êtes-vous—“

“Il te l’a volé, tu ne pourras jamais être heureux à présent,” se lamenta t’elle, “moi aussi, moi aussi on me l’a volé. Viens avec moi, c’est mieux comme cela.”

“Venir—venir où ?”

“Il faut rentrer à la maison,” lui sourit-elle, et ses prunelles bleues lui rappelèrent celle de Goustan. “Viens, il est temps de rentrer.”

“Ce—mère, c’est la falaise, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites,” protesta t’il lentement, la tête lui tournant de plus en plus. Il avait mal de partout, dans chaque muscle, le liquide poisseux couvrant ses habits et sa peau. “Lâchez moi.”

“Non, non tu ne peux pas m’être enlevé à nouveau !” Hurla le spectre, ses dents plus longues et ses traits bien plus difformes. _**“PAS À NOUVEAU !”**_

Elle tenta de le pousser une nouvelle fois vers elle quand elle se coupa, se contorsionnant à plusieurs reprises dans des bruits ignobles et à des angles anormaux, finissant par s’effondrer au sol la bouche ouverte et de laquelle une piscine de sang teintait le sol.

Leodagan se releva d’un coup et fit quelques pas en arrière, horrifié.

“Ah la salope, je l’ai pas manquée celle-là !” S’exclama la voix du précédent roi de Carmelide, un sourire animal au visage alors qu’il jouait avec une fiole. “Allez, me regardez pas comme ça.”

Si son héritier avait fait deux pas pour s’éloigner de la falaise, voir l’autre homme s’approcher de lui lui en fit faire cinq autres dans la direction opposée. Bientôt, il sentit la pointe de la roche sous son pied.

“C’est ça qu’il faut,” continua l’ancien souverain, “il faut que les gosses aient peur. Sinon, hé bah sinon ils la ramènent trop et ça, ça c’est mauvais signe.”

Il leva la main, allant pour taper son propre torse alors qu’il éclatait d’un rire gras. À son geste, Leodagan avait fait mine de couvrir son visage d’un bras, les yeux fermés.

Quand rien n’arriva il le baissa, les pupilles écarquillées et la soudaine envie de vomir ses tripes. Goustan fit encore un pas en avant et un bout de roche céda sous la botte du plus jeune, le poussant à se jeter en avant, vers lui, pour ne pas faire une chute qui lui briserait chaque os.

Il était face à face avec celui qui l’avait élevé, clair contre sombre.

Faire un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. C’était tout ce qu’il avait à faire, rien d’impensable. Juste des pas pour le dépasser. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

“Le Sanguinaire, comme j’me marre,” railla justement l’autre, laissant la fiole tomber au sol et s’éclater dans un bruit clair. “Leodagan la Fiotte peut être, le Couard...”

“La _FERME_ !” Hurla le roi de Carmelide, le regardant dans les yeux. “Vous êtes RIEN !”

“Allez-y, dépassez moi,” continua de se moquer Goustan. “Vous êtes pas mieux que moi, rien qu’une petite marionettes. Même pas roi...”

**“LA FERME ! JE SUIS ROI, JE SUIS _ROI_ !”**

“Avec ou sans vous à la tête de Carmelide, la différence n’est que très moindre, pas vrai ? Vous vous dites souverain parce que ça fait joli, mais au final, vous n’avez rien...Un faux titre, une fausse marque...vous êtes un usurpateur, en fait.”

Leodagan arrêta de bouger sur le champ.

Non. C’était faux. Il n’était rien de tout cela. Il était Leodagan de Carmelide, roi de ce royaume. Il n’avait rien d’un imposteur.

“Oh, si elle avait eu une fille, pensez que je l’aurais mariée au premier glandu venu, pour un peu qu’il était roi...”

“Fermez-là, ma marque—ma marque est—“

Il ferma le yeux et secoua la tête.

“Ma marque—“

“Noire, sans lueur....mon pauvre, quoi de pire que ce genre de faux espoirs ?” Ironisa Goustan avec cruauté. “Vous me faites pitié.”

“C’est faux, fermez-la, _merde_ —“

“Rien qu’un type pathétique qui se prend pour ce qu’il n’est pas, regardez-vous...vous êtes bon à abandonner votre marque et votre lien, ça en vaut pas la peine.”

L’ancien roi se pencha à son tour contre son oreille et il sentit une lame lui transpercer le torse.

“Et puis.... _qui voudrait de vous ?”_

Leodagan perdit connaissance.

* * *

“Bohort, bien dormi ?” S’exclama Arzel en s’étirant, le saluant alors qu’il enfilait un manteau, l’air matinal n’étant pas encore assez chaud. “En tout cas, moi les gosses ont validé ma boisson.”

“Des nouvelles du seigneur Leodagan ?” L’interrompit son âme-sœur avec agacement, des cernes commençant à se former sous ses yeux. “Puisque tu es plus matinal que moi, aujourd’hui.”

“Aucunes !” Répondit l’autre avec un peu trop de joie au goût du prince. “Il a dû se paumer, tu sais comment sont les soûls...”

“Il n’empêche que je m’inquiète.”

“Après ce qu’il a dit ? Ton bon cœur me surprendra toujours.”

Des aboiements retentirent bruyamment dans le hall du château, ce que les deux prirent pour un avertissement et qui les poussa à se rendre sur les lieux aussi vite de possible.

Ce n’étaient pas des avertissements. C’était des aboiements de joie.

Là, debout devant la haute porte d’entrée se tenait le Leodagan de Carmelide, à bout de souffle et courbé, couvert de sang, la marque d’une main sur sa joue plus qu’évidente. La sueur gardait ses boucles résolument collée à son visage, sa couronne introuvable et n’encerclant plus son front.

Il lâcha le mur grâce auquel il se soutenait avant de claudiquer vers eux, les dépassant sans un mot. Il tentant de passer outre le regard de Bohort, rempli de quelque chose qu’il prit pour du dégoût ou de la pitié. Peut être des deux, il s’en fichait.

Pour l’instant, il avait besoin de dormir.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il s’effondra sur son lit, se sentant bien plus courbaturé qu’après n’importe quelle bataille qu’il avait jamais mené. Le regard collé au plafond il remonta sa manche, contemplant la marque noire opaque tracée le long de ses veines.

Alors c’était ça. Il était pourtant sûr que sa marque l’attrait relié à Bohort, il l’avait tant, _tant_ souhaité. Il s’était dit que peut être cette fois, _juste_ cette fois, le destin feraient bien les choses.

Mais le destin était un fils de pute et visiblement il était maudit, qui sait ?

Il remarqua que le luth qu’il avait offert à son fils avait été déposé près de la table de sa chambre. Le lui avait-il rendu ? Il n’en voulait sûrement plus, voilà, c’était ça. Les cadeaux de la part de monstres doivent paraître plus empoisonnés qu’autre chose.

Il se leva et alla le chercher, le calant sur ses genoux avec une habitude qu’il trouva à la fois insupportablement douloureuse et réconfortante. Il pinça une corde et remarqua qu’il était encore accordé.

Il vérifia que la porte de sa chambre était fermée avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains, tirant sur son fil pour l’arracher, ignorant la douleur insoutenable à son poignet alors qu’il tirait et tirait, alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à couper ce putain de lien.

Une fois sa main gauche immobilisée par la douleur il s’arrêta, posa à nouveau le luth de sa main valide sur la table et s’allongea.

Les frissons étaient dû à quoi ? La peur ? La colère ? Le désespoir l’amertume le chagrin _l’abandon_ ? Il réalisa alors que ses mains étaient toujours glacées, qu’il était mort de froid.

Étrangement, il avait surtout froid à l’intérieur.


	7. Canto VII.

“C’est grave ?”

“La plaie est béante mais il est encore conscient, il faut limiter la perte de sang. Les brûlures ont pu aider à calmer le flot, assez ironiquement.”

Un homme aux habits foncés avait déposé des fioles et différents tissus autour d’une longue table en bois, les mains recouvertes de sang. Un jeune homme en début de la vingtaine y était allongé de toute sa longueur, les yeux morts et embués de larmes.

“Il faut demander aux autres de ne pas entrer,” pressa le druide en fronçant les sourcils, étant un regard entendu à son apprenti. “Ils font trop de bruit et le patient sera encore plus dérangé. Va leur dire, p’tit gars.”

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête avec nervosité avant de trotter hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

“Je suis désolé messires, il est plus avisé que vous ne voyez pas l’état d—“

“Ne pas voir son état ?! JE SUIS CELUI L’AYANT AMENÉ ICI !” S’emporta Gauvain, courbant son dos de sorte à le regarder de toute sa hauteur, une froideur dans le regard et un visage de marbre qui rappelait Anna. “Il s’agit de mon _ÂME-SŒUR_ !”

“Messire, vous devez comprendre que votre présence ne fera que le distraire,” protesta faiblement l’apprenti, pourtant plus vieux que lui. “Je vous en conjure,” dit-il alors, très sérieusement, “nous feront tout notre possible pour le sauver.”

“Que lui est-t’il arrivé ?” Osa demander Bohort, les traits durs. “Comment—Gauvain, mon grand, que s’était-il passé ?”

“Il s’est soudainement levé, ce matin,” commença le prince, fixant toujours l’apprenti sans ciller. “Je n’étais pas bien réveillé, j’avais l’estomac lourd après la boisson de votre ami.”

Il humecta sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement contrarié.

“Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il avait et il—il m’a simplement répondu qu’il avait besoin d’air. Je—je lui ai demandé de ne pas trop s’éloigner. Puis je me suis recouché. En me réveillant il y a une heure, j’ai réalisé qu’il n’était pas revenu et—et que mon lien me faisait mal. Je suis descendu et l’ai trouvé dans le hall, la suite vous la connaissez,” finit-il, déglutissant avec peine.

“Je peux vous dire qu’il a été...c’est comme s’il s’était pris un coup près de la côte. Comme pour le mettre hors combat,” répondit alors l’apprenti, les yeux baissés. “Il a plusieurs brûlures graves sur le torse.”

“ DES BRÛLURES ?!” S’écrièrent les deux autres d’une même voix, zieutant la porte avec intérêt. “Mais comment—“

“La supposition première de mon maître serait que la cause sont les feux follets.”

“Les f—les feux follets ?! Ne sont-ce pas des lumières qui aident à guider les âmes perdues ?!” S’inquiéta alors l’Orcanien, serrant les poings. “Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.”

“Certains disent qu’ils sont bien faisant, d’autres racontent qu’ils mènent à votre perte,” l’informa l’autre, allant pour repartir dans la pièce. “Après huit jours de pleine lune, l’option deux est la plus plausible. Faites nous confiance, je vous en prie. Tout ira bien.”

Il referma doucement la porte alors que Bohort et Gauvain le regardaient partir avec ahurissement. Pas même vingt minutes passèrent qu’il réapparut, réussissant à paraître à la fois rassuré et extrêmement paniqué, ce qui agaça et angoissa les deux hommes un peu trop à leur goût.

“Il parle, il—venez, s’il vous plaît. Je crois qu’il essaye de dire quelque chose mais il ne fait pas sens, je ne parle pas sa langue,” marmonna t’il, les mains plus rouges qu’autre chose. “Venez, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, ne le brusquez surtout pas.”

Gauvain entra en premier et se précipita vers son âme-sœur, posant une main réconfortante sur son front en sueur, froid contre brûlant.

“Père,” murmura alors difficilement le prince dans la langue de son royaume, déglutissant entre chaque respiration. “P- _ah_ —mon père—“

“Voulez-vous que nous fassions quérir le seigneur Leodagan ?” Proposa l’Orcanien, fronçant les sourcils. “Il—“

“N-non, pas père, pas père,” balbutia Yvain, les larmes aux yeux. “Dangereux—ah— _mal_.”

“Vous avez mal ?” Demanda Bohort qui n’avait jamais eu aussi peur pour la vie du plus jeune, ne parlant pas la langue mais en connaissant vaguement les bases, “Yvain, est-ce que—“

“F—faites atten—ah, attention—attention à _père_ ,” réussit à articuler le prince avant d’abandonner tout espoir de continuer à parler, gémissant de douleur. Il enfonçant sa tête dans le coussins, les yeux fermement clos, respirant fort.

Le druide se rapprocha de lui, glissant quelque chose dans sa bouche entrouverte.

“Les brûlures devraient disparaître dans quelques jours,” commença t’il, l’air tranquille. “La plaie est refermée et ne laissera pas de trace, donc il s’en sort bien.”

“Dieu merci,” ne put que répondre son futur roi, la voix légèrement étranglée par l’émotion. “Gauvain, je suppose que vous comptez rester à ses côtés ?”

“Je n’ai plus sommeil de toute façon,” marmonna le jeune adulte, hochant la tête. “Si vous me le permettez, je resterai pour être avec lui à son réveil,” déclara t’il, se tournant vers le druide et son apprenti.

“Je veux dire, pourquoi pas,” ne put que répondre le second, haussant vaguement les épaules. “Moi en tout cas je vais me coucher. J’ai mal dormir parce que me suis fait réveiller tôt en plus, entre lui et son père.”

“Son père ?” S’étonna Bohort, relevant légèrement la tête. “Le seigneur Leodagan est venu, lui aussi ?”

L’apprenti sembla alors mal à l’aise, réalisant au regard noir que lui avait envoyé le druide qu’il en avait trop dit.

“C’est vrai qu’il semblait en mauvais état quand je l’ai croisé tôt ce matin,” compléta alors le chevalier de lui même, embêté. “J’espère qu’il va mieux, il était couvert de sang.”

“Laissons-les se reposer,” intervint alors le druide, les poussant à sortir de la pièce, refermant derrière lui, laissant les clés à Gauvain. “Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi, sire.”

“Merci, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je veux d’abord prévenir le seigneur Leodagan de l’état de son fils. De ses—“

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes, repensant à ses propos du dîner.

“De ses blessures et brûlures.”

“Comme vous le souhaitez. Bonne journée, alors.”

“Bonne journée. Encore merci,” sourit difficilement Bohort, se mettant immédiatement à la recherche du roi de Carmelide. En demandant aux alentours il apprit qu’il s’était rendu en bord de plage alors il se sentit de tenter le tout pour le tout, cherchant le point qu’il lui avait montré, celui où ils avaient mangé.

Visiblement quand il s’agissait de l’autre homme il n’avait qu’à s’en remettre à son instinct et il se trouvait toujours juste. À une époque il avait trouvé ça amusant, à une autre il avait sincèrement cru qu’un quelconque lien les unissait.

À présent il se disait juste que l’autre était devenu _prévisible_.

“Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, Bohort ?” Soupira le plus vieux sans se retourner, laissant filer les grains de sable depuis la paume de sa main jusqu’au reste de la dune.

“Vous m’avez reconnu au seul son de mes pas ?”

“On dirait bien qu’oui. Qu’est-ce vous foutez là ?”

Bohort s’assit à ses côtés mais pas spécialement près non plus.

“Yvain est blessé. Brûlé au niveau du torse, entaille profonde au niveau des côtés,” commença t’il directement, le regard fixé sur les vagues. “C’est Gauvain qui l’a retrouvé dans cet état dans le hall du château.”

Leodagan s’était tourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et plus horrifié que jamais.

“Comment il _va ?"_ commença t’il, masquant la panique dans sa voix comme il pouvait, “est-ce qu’il— _merde_ , j’y vais—“

“Il va bien. Il dort en ce moment, pour récupérer. Il est chez notre druide.”

“Bohort, je—“

“Brûlé. C’est ce que vous vouliez, non ?” Lança le plus jeune d’un ton acerbe, ne prenant même pas le peine de lui jeter un coup d’œil. “Les plaies vont disparaître mais ce genre de choc reste.”

“Je suis allé m’excuser,” protesta faiblement le plus vieux, jouant avec le sable. “Hier soir. J’lui ai dit que je le pensais pas.”

“Alors pourquoi avoir dit ce genre d’immondices ?”

“C’est compliqué, Bohort.”

“Il n’y a rien de compliqué à se comporter autrement que comme un _enfoiré_ ,” trancha l’autre. “Mais je suppose que ce n’était pas vraiment le style de la maison, chez vous.”

Il se releva et épousseta sa tunique, poussant un long soupir. La remarque d’Yvain le dérangeait : pourquoi devaient-ils redouter Leodagan ? Et surtout, pourquoi il...

“Seigneur Leodagan ?”

Cette fois-ci le roi ne fit même pas l’effort de le reprendre.

“Quoi ?”

“Comment vous portez-vous ?”

Un silence.

“Hein ?”

“Ce matin,” insista Bohort, légèrement gêné. “Vous êtes revenu—vous étiez en sang. Arzel était à côté alors je ne vous a pas demandé mais—“

“Ah, c’est vrai. Vous avez plus le droit de me causer quand votre _âme-sœur,_ ” il appuya sur ces deux mots comme s’ils avaient un goût de vomi, “est à vos côtés. C’est vrai, _j’oubliais_. Et du coup, il va surmonter sa jalousie ou il va venir crècher à Kaamelott, lui aussi ?” Railla t’il.

“Si c’est pour critiquer mon ami, je vous conseille d’économiser votre salive.”

“Je critique pas. Je constate.”

“Laissez tomber,” soupira Bohort, allant pour faire demi-tour. Il sentit la main du plus vieux agripper le bord de sa manche alors qu’il le dépassait, le visage caché pas son autre main. Il ne disait rien, il s’accrochait simplement à sa manche. “Oui ?”

Pas de réponse.

“Leodagan,” reprit-il alors, doucement, et il se détesta de sonner aussi tendre. “ _Leodagan_.”

“Les banshee,” commença alors le roi, la voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure. “Ça faisait un bail que j’avais pas croisé de banshee.”

Bohort se retourna soudainement, les sourcils froncés et l’air confus.

“Vous avez—ne me dites pas que vous avez suivi l’appel d’une banshee ?!”

“J’étais beurré et je voulais—je—j’avais besoin de la voir.”

“La voir ?”

Leodagan le relâcha soudainement.

“Nan, rien. Pour Yvain....merde.”

“Allez le voir quand il se réveillera,” proposa le chevalier de Gaunes, sur le même ton. “Ce sera déjà cela.”

“Je suppose.”

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, seul le bruit des vagues s’écrasant sur la rive venant les déranger.

“Vous devriez rentrer,” proposa alors le plus jeune, toussant d’un air mal à l’aise.

“Ah, ouais. Histoire que je sois pas à la bourre pour l’entraînement.”

“L’entraînement ?”

“Votre pote insiste pour qu’on fasse des passes pour du beurre, un truc amical quoi.”

Quelque part, les deux savaient parfaitement qu’il n’y avait rien d’amical ou pour 3du beurre” dans leur prochain affrontement. Le truc c’était que ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulaient l’avouer. Bohort était toujours à chaud de sa remarque à Yvain et Leodagan était bien trop lessivé pour payer une quelconque attention à Arzel. Il n’avait même pas réalisé que c’était sa nonchalance qui avait encore plus agacé le plus jeune.

“Rentrons, alors. Il se prépare généralement à cette heure-ci.”

L’autre se releva à son tour et renifla, l’air hivernal le faisant étonnamment frissonner. Il avait toujours aussi terriblement froid, à l’intérieur. Le bout de ses doigts étaient glacés et plus l’heure avançait et plus la sensation remontait le long de la paume de ses mains, dans ses pieds et dans ses jambes, elle s’étendait depuis sa poitrine jusque dans le reste de son corps assez inconfortablement. Peut être était-ce le fruit de son imagination mais il aurait juré que de la buée sortait de sa bouche lorsqu’il respirait, comme lors des jours de neige.

Sauf qu’il ne neigeait pas encore, à Gaunes.

Le retour au château se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Bohort remarqua que le roi de Carmelide boitait et tenait souvent sa main gauche, il massait ses épaules aussi, comme si quelque chose à ces endroits là en particulier le heurtait.

Il n’osa pas poser de questions.

“Ah, z’êtes là,” lança Arzel alors qu’ils arrivaient dans la large cour au dos du château, près de la salle des druides. “J’ai cru qu’vous me fausseriez compagnie. Bohort, ça te dit de rester pour regarder ?”

Le chevalier vert haussa un sourcil, pas plus alerté que ça.

“Hé bien, pourquoi pas.”

Il garda les yeux grands ouverts quand Arzel l’embrassa, la forme de leurs lèvres ne se complétait pas bien alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d’inconfortable à leur baiser. Garder les yeux ouverts lui permit aussi de voir Leodagan vaciller avec une peine et douleur visible à cet exact moment, la main droite entourant son poignet opposé et serrant très _très_ fort.

“Allez ! Je préférez quoi, épée longue ? Glaive romain ? Poignard ?”

Leodagan fixa le vide et manqua de s’étrangler de rire, hilare à une blague dont il était visiblement le seul à avoir le secret. Honnêtement, c’était sûrement par pure connerie qu’il répondit ensuite, mais pour sa défense il n’avait pas dormi, il était toujours courbaturé et puis il avait tellement, _tellement_ froid.

“Ouais. Passez le glaive.”


	8. Canto VIII.

Arzel avait préféré une épée à peine plus longue au pommeau vert, parfaitement aiguisée et visiblement moins lourde que le glaive. A contrario celui-ci était légèrement rouillé et mal entretenu, on peinait à voir son reflet dans la lame et son pommeau se briserait sûrement si on le serrait trop fort.

Celui qui se prenait pour un maître d’armes faisait tourner son arme d’un mouvement habile et pourtant hésitant, comme s’il avait répété ces gestes suffisamment de fois pour les maîtriser mais pas assez pour se sentir à l’aise lorsque la lame passant près de son visage.

“En garde !” Lança t’il au roi de Carmelide, le regard intense et un demi-sourire qu’il ne tentait même pas de masquer. “Voyons voir ce que vous valez, sur _l’île_.”

Leodagan aurait levé les yeux au ciel s’il n’était pas un peu trop préoccupé par le sol qui tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. C’est marrant, pourquoi est-ce que le glaive avait deux embouts ?

“Bonne chance !” S’écriait Bohort en fond, sa voix résonnant étrangement, comme s’il l’entendait à travers un heaume. Tiens, c’était normal que les contours de sa silhouette soient aussi flous ?

Le premier coup arriva une milli-seconde plus tard, frôlant le haut de son épaule et continuant sa trajectoire dans la diagonale de son torse, lui laissant à peine le temps de faire un minuscule pas en arrière. Arzel était rayonnant, enchaînant les coups offensifs sans laisser à l’autre le temps de répliquer. Le plus jeune se jetais presque en avant à chaque nouveau coup, féroce et jouissant à l’idée d’écraser l’autre au sol, de l’humilier devant le reste de l’attroupement s’étant formé dans la cour arrière du château.

“Quoi, vous répliquez pas ?!” S’exclama t’il, hilare, jetant des coups d’œil pour voir ce que son âme-sœur faisait. Le prince de Gaunes les regardait avec une certaine consternation, comme si ce combat le rendait plus anxieux qu’autre chose.

Ça l’agaça.

**_“ALORS ?!”_ **

“Calmez vous, putain,” marmonna Leodagan en poussant un soupir, prenant un premier appui de son pied droit alors qu’il fit basculer son glaive dans sa main gauche, à la surprise de son adversaire.

L’arme dans sa main avait une chaleur réconfortante, celle qui donnait l’impression d’avoir l’habitude de la porter et celle qui rassurait. Il n’avait jamais utilisé de glaive de sa vie, sinon lorsqu’il avait dû se battre contre des romains et retourner leurs armes contre eux.

La lame était courte, ce qui lui permettait d’avoir plus de facilité à asséner un coup à l’autre--il avait moins de recul à prendre. Cependant les paroles de Goustan de Carmelide résonnaient dans son esprit, de plus en plus bruyantes, l’empêchant de prêter quelconque attention à Arzel qui continuait de tenter de l’atteindre.

“À quoi vous _jouez_ ?” Gronda justement celui-ci, vacillant lorsque le bruit suraigu de leurs deux lames s’entrechoquant l’assourdit. “C’est de ça dont vous êtes capable ?! Il a fière allure, le roi de Carmelide !”

À ces mots le plus vieux cilla brièvement, comme s’il tentait de se sortir d’une transe dans lequel il ne faisait que s’embourber. Son emprise sur le glaive se ré-affirma alors qu’il para le coup de l’autre, nonchalamment.

Soudainement il réalisa qu’il venait de lui entailler le haut du torse du bout de l’épée, depuis la fin du cou vers la clavicule, ce qui lui avait fait bizarre : en général il voyait plutôt les romains enfoncer leurs lames dans les corps de leurs ennemis, ne leur laissant aucun espoir de suivie.

Arzel n’avait pas la brutalité d’un Visigoth, la force d’un Viking ou encore la hargne d’un Romain. Il n’avait rien de tout ça, c’était comme une version moindre de tous ces guerriers, quelque chose de fade et de très peu intéressant.

La déchirure ne fut que plus brutale alors que Leodagan leva les yeux, voyant le jet de sang tacher le bout de l’épée du plus jeune. Il porta sa main droite à son cou par réflexe, fermant les yeux comme pour contenir la sensation de choc.

Le tintement du glaive qui tomba au sol se perdit dans les cris horrifiés des spectateurs qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Certains crièrent à d’autres d’aller chercher un druide, des bandages, quelque chose. Il recula de quelques pas et bien que sa tête soit baissée, maculant le sol clair du liquide cramoisi, ses yeux sans lueur se plantèrent dans ceux verts et ternes de son adversaire.

Il lui sourit, silencieux.

‘Vous êtes content ?’ Aurait-il voulu demander, remplit d’une jubilation morbide. ‘Vous avez ce que vous voulez et z’allez me foutre la paix, maintenant ?’

_**“LEODAGAN !”** _

Marrant, vraiment. La voix de Bohort résonnait de façon déplaisante et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne voulait pas se taire.

Une entaille suffisamment large pour le tuer décorait son cou, comme un torque écarlate qu’on porterait lors d’une cérémonie.

Il se mit cracher, peut être même _vomir_ du sang, sa main trempée et l’autre s’enfonçant dans la terre, le sable et la boue se logeant sous ses ongles alors qu’il s’étouffait. La douleur ne se fit pas ressentir immédiatement, c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’on lui entaillait le cou, même après tant de temps passé sur le champ de bataille il n’avait jamais reçu une telle blessure.

Une blessure aussi _conne_.

“Leodagan, il—QUE QUELQU’UN VIENNE _M’AIDER_ !” Hurlait Bohort au dessus de lui, une main à plat dans son dos et l’autre arrachant un propre bout du bas de sa tunique pour entourer la plaie béante. “S’il vous plaît, restez avec moi, d’accord ? Tout ira bien, vous—“

“Écartez vous, écartez vous,” l’interrompit le druide en le poussant délicatement sur le côté. “Assoie-le, voilà, oui, tiens son cou droit,” ordonna t’il à son assistant qui était toujours en pyjama et qui avait les cheveux en bataille, probablement sorti du lit. “Oui, l’onguent c’est dans le sens de l’ouverture de la plaie,” continua le maître d’un ton ferme, surpris que le blessé soit si peu réactif. “Seigneur Leodagan, cela risque de brûler mais c’est une étape nécessaire pour que cela se referme.”

L’intéressé n’hocha évidemment pas la tête mais haussa un sourcil d’un air dubitatif, comme s’il n’en avait absolument rien à faire.

La douleur de la brûlure aurait sûrement été insupportable pour quiconque n’était pas un chevalier aguerri habitué à la torture ou aux blessures de combat—Arthur, Calogrenant ou encore Lancelot auraient sûrement été d’accord sur ce point. La plaie tira sur sa peau de façon assez désagréable mais il ne dit rien;les bûches faisaient bien plus mal.

“Il va falloir que vous gardiez des bandages autour du cou autant que possible mais que vous les changiez pour pas que ça s’infecte. Et que v’mettiez d’l’onguent trois fois par jour,” lui recommanda le druide, pointant sa fiole du doigt.

“D’accord,” répondit simplement le roi, haussant une épaule. Il vit Bohort aux côtés d’Arzel, une main tachée de rouge reposant sur son torse. Il était dos à lui mais il vit l’expression de l’homme aux yeux ternes : il était railleur et _fier_.

_**“PÈRE !”** _

Des bruits de pas pressés et le son de genoux qui heurtent le sol le firent sursauter, surpris de voir qu’Yvain était assis à côté de lui, enveloppé dans une couverture et couvert, lui aussi, de bandages.

“Père, comment—“

“Les feux follets,” le coupa l’autre, le ton inquiet alors qu’il se remit à parler dans leur langue maternelle, le prenant doucement par les épaules. “Ils—tu—“

Il se coupa, expirant en poussant un grognement de douleur.

“Est-ce que tu vas bien, Yvain ?”

“Je sais pas,” murmura son fils d’un air perdu, effleurant ses propres pansements du bout des doigts. “J’ai cru que j’allais crever, savez. J’sais pas—j’sais pas pourquoi je les ai suivi, comment c’était trop con, et—“

“Je suis désolé,” souffla difficilement Leodagan, passant une main ensanglantée dans ses boucles. “Je te jure, je voulais pas—dire, _ça_. Yvain, jamais je ne voudrais—pas après tout...tout ce que j’ai vu. Pas après le—“

Le roi s’interrompit une seconde fois.

“Jamais—jamais tu seras foutu au bûcher, je sais _même pas_ pourquoi—“

“Vous l’avez quand même dit,” contra le prince en secouant tristement la tête. “Qui vous a fait ça ? C’est lui ?” Demanda t’il, levant les yeux vers le pseudo-maître d’armes.

“Ouais. Mais c’est bon. On est quittes, comme ça.”

“Mais père—“

“ _Assez_ ,” répliqua son père sans le regarder, effritant de la terre entre ses doigts. “Il—“

La plainte de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau dans ses oreilles, brisée et déchirante, ses sanglots accompagnant la triste mélodie. Cela venait de bien plus près, il en était sûr. Pas de la falaise, peut être d’un village au alentours. Elle pleurait et pleurait, désespérée.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui foutre la paix, hein ?

Soudainement il eut envie de laisser retomber sa tête sur l’épaule de son fils. Par fatigue, peut être. Parce qu’il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne pensait pas ce qu’il lui avait dit.

_‘J’VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! J’VOUS HAIS !’_

Nan. Il en avait pas le droit. Ce serait hypocrite et injuste pour Yvain.

Il se releva difficilement, ramassant le glaive et y jetant un rapide coup d’œil. Le vague reflet qu’il lui renvoya l’étonna : était-ce vraiment lui qu’il voyait ? L’homme dans la lame avait le regard bien plus doux et les dents bien plus aiguisées.

Leodagan s’éloigna tranquillement, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

“Vous devriez revoir vos appuis, surtout lorsque vous partez de votre pied gauche,” lança t’il à Arzel, le dépassant d’un pas mesuré. “Et vous devriez prendre une épée encore moins lourde, ou une dague. Z’avez pas assez de force, sinon.”

La Carmelide lui manquait terriblement.

* * *

“C’était _quoi_ , ça ?!” S’écria Bohort qui voyait rouge, debout au pied du lit d’un Arzel qui semblait confus, les poings serrés. “Tu as failli le _TUER_ !”

“Hé, il m’a coupé en premier ! J’ai riposté et j’ai mal calculé ma trajectoire d’accord, je pensais qu’il allait parer mon coup !”

“HÉ BIEN IL NE L’A ABSOLUMENT PAS PARÉ !” Hurla son âme-sœur en courbant le dos, les yeux lançant des éclairs. “ET LE COUP DU COMBAT, HEIN ?! QU’EST-CE QUE C’ÉTAIT QUE CETTE EXCUSE POUR T’EN PRENDRE À LUI ?!”

“Tu fais vite de retourner ta veste, rappelle moi qui a menacé son gamin de le faire cramer ?” Répliqua durement l’autre, se levant à son tour. “Quoi, tout est pardonnable parce qu’il a une petite égratignure sur le cou ?!”

“Ce n’est pas—“

“C’était un entraînement et il m’a attaqué en premier, j’ai riposté et j’me suis planté, c’est tout ce que c’était, Bohort. Le fait qu’il a un peu saigné excuse pas ses actions et ses mots,” grinça Arzel. “Tu t’es jeté vers lui pour arrêter le débit de sang mais moi je pouvais bien m’en vider que t’aurais pas cillé.”

“Tu exagères, une fois que le druide s’est chargé de Leodagan je suis venu vers toi,” Protesta le prince d’un ton heurté. “Ne fais pas que si je n’en avais rien à faire de toi. Tu sais que c’est faux, Arz,” continua t’il, posant une main sur sa joue. “Tu es mon meilleur ami.”

“Nan.”

L’autre se décala, fixant sa main avec tristesse.

“Je suis ton _âme-sœur._ C’est pas la même chose. On a un lien et tu—t’as l’air d’en avoir rien à foutre.”

“Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu comptes énormément pour moi ou pour Berlewen, tu le sais !”

“Pourquoi tu le prouves pas, alors ?!” Protesta l’autre, reniflant avec hargne, refusant de laisser les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que sa blessure recommença à lui lancer, douloureusement. “Depuis que t’es revenu, Bohort ! Tu fais que le fixer lui ! Tu passes ton temps avec lui, tu—merde, tu vas quoi, tu passes un sympathique rendez-vous avec lui à la plage ? Hein ?! C’est _moi_ ton âme-sœur ! Ta _moitié_ ! Pas _lui_ !”

“Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre,” balbutia Bohort qui avait très bien compris, acculé au mur de la chambre et alors qu’Arzel s’approchait de lui d’un air menaçant. “Il n’est pas chez lui, je voulais simplement—“

“Comment tu peux rester à ses côtés ? T’as vu ce qu’il dit à son gosse ? IL A FAILLI TE LAISSER MOURIR, TU L’OUBLIES ÇA ?!” Brailla le plus petit des deux, pointant le bas du ventre de son ami d’un doigt furieux. “Moi j’ai passé ma vie à te défendre et à te protéger ! Je suis enfin récompensé,” il remonta sa manche pour révéler ses veines étonnamment bien moins vertes, aussi ternes que ses yeux, “et c’est comme ça que tu me traites ? Hein ?!”

“Tu devrais te calmer et te reposer,” trancha le prince de Gaunes, son ton soudainement glacial à la vue de la marque. “Nous n’avons qu’à avoir cette conversation une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits.”

“Bohort, je—pardon, je ne voulais pas crier,” soupira le faux maître d’armes, ses épaules s’affaissant avec lassitude. “Je veux juste—je veux juste que tu saches que je t’aime et que je trouve ça injuste que Leodag—“

“Le s _eigneur_ Leodagan,” le reprit son ‘âme-sœur,’ “il reste ton supérieur.”

“Je n’ai aucun respect à donner à ce mec,” grinça Arzel, “tu dois le savoir mieux que moi, hein ? Comment ils sont, dans son pays. Leodagan Le _Sanguinaire_ , hein, sympa comme titre ! Tu penses qu’il serait resté cordial avec toi s’il savait pour ton...”

Il baissa le ton, un poison dégoulinant de sa voix,

“ _Inclinaison_ ?”

“À plus tard, Arzel,” répondit simplement l’autre, sans lui accorder un dernier regard.

“Bohort—“

La porte se referma sans qu’il ne puisse ajouter un autre mot.

Arzel se laissa retomber sur le lit, effleurant ses veines du plat du pouce. Il allait devoir recommencer à appliquer l’onguent, de sorte à ce que la fausse marque ne s’efface pas encore.

* * *

“Quoi ? Nan j’suis pas—“

Leodagan ravala un hoquet alors qu’il reprit une gorgée d’alcool.

“J’suis pas d’ici.”

“Vous êtes d’où ?” Demanda alors le tavernier, surpris de voir quelqu’un venir finir des bouteilles à cette heure-ci. “Du continent, aussi ?”

Le roi de Carmelide le regarda quelques secondes avant de plisser les yeux, secouant la tête avec un rire sec.

“Nan nan....'fin si. Je, euh, j’suis de Rome.”

“De _ROME_ ?!”

“Ouais, mais j’suis pas romain...enfin si...’fin mon père quoi...”

“Ah bon...mais z’êtes pas v’nu en repérage hein ?”

“Mais nan....moi les romains....moi les romains j’les emmerde. Sauf un. L’est sympa, nan, ‘ttendez, si—bref.”

Il renfila et bougea inconfortablement la tête, les bandages autour de son cou l’agaçant plus qu’autre chose.

“Et c’est comment vous ?” Demanda le tavernier, lui resservant un verre. “Un prénom romain ?”

“Leo.”

“Leo ?”

“Ouais.”

“Comme—comme un lion ? Du genre, Leo ? Juste Leo ?”

L’autre le fixa quelques secondes, remarquant qu’il avait des yeux très noirs et des cheveux légèrement bouclés.

“Ouais. Juste Leo.”


	9. Canto IX.

“Vous est arrivé quoi au cou ?” Osa enfin lui demander le tavernier après l’avoir forcé à boire quelques verres d’eau, accoudé au comptoir d’un air inquiet. “Ça a pas l’air trop sympatoche vot’ truc.”

“Cadeau de l’âme-sœur de vot’ roi, enfin nan, futur roi,” railla Leodagan en effleurant ses bandages du bout de ses doigts encore couverts de sang sec. “On s’entraînait, enfin, s’entraînait, et j’avais la tête à l’air. J’ai pas fait gaffe et j’l’ai un peu coupé, là,” précisa t’il, son pouce traçant une diagonale sur son torse. “Du coup il m’a niqué le cou.”

“Ah ! Arzel !” Compléta l’autre homme d’un air désapprobateur, secouant la tête avec lassitude. “Il colle le seigneur Bohort comme un chien enragé depuis qu’ils sont gamins.”

“C’t’à dire ?” Demanda le roi en relevant mollement la tête, clignant fort des yeux. “Moi Bohort m’a juste dit qu’il aimait pas que j’sois—,” il hoqueta, “j’sois là parce que j’suis—hic, parce que j’suis, euh, moi.”

Le tavernier esquissa un sourire avant de remplir un autre verre d’eau et le lui tendre.

“Vous connaissez pas l’histoire ? Quoique, à Rome les soucis du genre ça doit vous passer par dessus...”

Il rabattit son chiffon sur son épaule avant de croiser les bras, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

“Quand le seigneur Bohort n’était qu’un enfant il s’est fait faire captif, voyez,” commença t’il, sa mine s’étant visiblement assombrie. “À l’époque les royaumes de Gaunes et de Benoïc étaient en guerre contre un tyran du nom de Claudas, vous en avez déjà entendu parlé ?”

Leodagan était un peu trop soûl pour vraiment enregistrer chacune de ses exactes paroles mais il réussit tout de même à bel et bien se remémorer d’un type qui portait ce nom. Il avait vaguement souvenir d’un agacement sur l’île lorsque des troupes avaient été déployées pour aider des territoires du continent mais il n’avait jamais vraiment connu les détails—ça remontait à il y a bien trop longtemps.

Il acquiesça.

“À l’époque le seigneur Lionel n’était qu’un enfant et son frère à peine plus vieux,” continua le tavernier, sa voix s’adoucissant mais pas par gentillesse. “Il a été capturé par le tyran de la Terre Déserte, en échange d’un...je ne sais plus trop, un arrêt des combats. Puis un jour il nous est revenu.”

“Genre, ils—hic, ils l’ont r’lâché ?”

“Non, justement. Le seigneur Bohort était couvert de sang et portait une épée au bout cassé. Une sale histoire...la rumeur court qu’il aurait tué Claudas de ses propres mains.”

Le roi de Carmelide siffla légèrement, sincèrement impressionné. Il suivait moyennement la conversation.

“Bref, tout ça pour dire, depuis le p’tit Arzel le lâche aussi peu qu’possible. Ça serait émouvant si c’était pas aussi insistant.”

“Moi mon fils il colle aussi son meilleur pote d’puis qu’se connaissent,” lâcha t’il, faisant tourner le verre sur la table. “Y sont âme-sœurs.”

“Ah, vous avez une âme-sœur vous ?” Demanda le tavernier en le dévisageant, jetant un coup d’œil intéressé à ses bras couverts.

“Avant ouais.”

“Avant ?”

“R’gardez.”

Leodagan remonta la manche de son avant-bras gauche, révélant une longue brûlure en train de correctement cicatriser, recouvrant la marque sur ses veines.

“Moi y a qu’une personne qui m’intéresse,” lâcha t’il, la langue pâteuse. “Et cette personne—j’ai merdé, en fait. J’ai dit...des trucs. Qu’j’aurais pas vraiment du dire. Des trucs que j’pensais pas.”

Il passa une main sur son visage et serra les dents alors que la pression sur son cou se fit plus intense, comme s’il allait manquer de souffle.

“Puis il a raison, mon père a raison, je l’aurais pas—je mérite pas—“

Leodagan expira avec lassitude, s’autorisant un rire acide.

“Peu importe, on s’en tape,” finit-il d’un ton léger, allant pour se resservir un verre d’alcool.

“Vous avez brisé votre marque ?!” S’exclama le tavernier d’un air ahuri, fixant sa peau sans comprendre. “Mais z’êtes fou ! C’est un privilège ce genre de truc !”

“Elle me liait pas à la personne que je voulais—à qui je—vous captez, quoi,” rétorqua le roi en haussant les épaules, plissant le nez. La liqueur était sacrément puissante.

“Mais vous—?! Tout ça pour une seule personne ?!”

“Pour ma défense ça doit faire—“

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts, fermant un oeil, comme si ça l’aurait aidé à se concentrer.

“Dix...ans ? Quinze ! Quinze ans qu’on se connaît et au—au final j’me rends compte que j’connais que dalle de lui !”

Il se glaça soudainement, réalisant qu’il avait utilisé le mauvais pronom.

“En-enfin, d’elle—“

Le tavernier se contenta de lui sourire avec toute la bonté du monde, sans rien dire. Leodagan sentit ses épaules s’affaisser.

“Et j’sais pas, j’ai jamais—hic, jamais fait d’efforts pour le connaître voyez,” continua t’il, très concentré. “Mais c’était lui, c’était toujours lui, évidemment, alors je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? C’était la première fois que j’étais—‘fin voilà, quoi. Et je croyais que c’était dans les deux sens, là, comment qu’on dit—“

“Réciproque ?”

“Réciproooque. Ça là. Mais quel dalle ! J’suis qu’un con. Nan mais aussi, hein, il m—hic !—il est tout le temps là, à me dire—à me dire des trucs, ah, du genre ‘oh, je vous porte une telle affection !!’ QUI dit ça ?! Hein ?! Nan mais je vous l’demande ! Alors moi comme un—hic !—comme un idiot je me fais me idées, hein, m’en fait non !”

Il vida son verre d’une traite, essuyant son menton avec sa manche.

“D’un côté j’peux comprendre, moi aussi j’voudrais pas—hic !—de moi comme s’en sœur. Donc,” il racla sa gorge, “ça m’sert à rien d’avoir une âme-sœur dont j’veux pas.”

“Seigneur Leodagan !”

Berlewen s’était approchée de lui à toute allure, un parchemin en main. La tête du tavernier passa par cinq couleurs différentes alors qu’il écarquilla grand les yeux.

Le seigneur Leodagan ?!

“Hein ?” S’étonna justement l’intéressé, baissant rapidement sa manche alors qu’il renifla disgracieusement. “Hé bah quoi ?”

“Enfin je vous trouve ! Je crois avoir fait une importante découverte,” expliqua la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle, “il faut que vous m’aidiez.”

Le souverain haussa un sourcil, se sentant visiblement très peu concerné par ses soucis.

“C’est au sujet de Bohort et d’Arzel,” continua t’elle, tentant comme elle pouvait de le persuader. “La marque est fausse.”

* * *

“Un détournement de marque,” soupira Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel pour la troisième fois. “Ce qu’il faut pas entendre.”

“Elle était quand même foutrement bien faite,” concéda Elias en se lavant les mains. “Si elle avait pas terni j’aurais pas vu la différence.”

Le druide hocha vaguement la tête avec une moue, expirant avec lassitude.

“Je sais pas si c’est déjà aussi répandu que ça mais ça craint,” déclara t’il, “les marques c’est sacré, littéralement. Si les gens s’amusent à les brûler parce que leurs compagnons leurs plaisent pas ou à s’en créer de fausses pour être avec la personne qu’ils veulent...”

“À qui l’dites vous,” lui accorda son collègue en reniflant de dédain, “saviez que il est possible d’mourir de chagrin même avec une âme-sœur, en r’vanche ?”

“Ah bon ?” S’étonna sincèrement le plus vieux en cillant lentement, “du genre, si notre âme-sœur meurt ?”

“Entre autres. Mais si elle est avec une autre personne, celle qui lui est pas destinée voyez, c’possible d’en mourir de douleur.”

“Oh merde.”

“Plutôt, oui. On commence à perdre la notion de ses sens, on a froid, on a la tête ailleurs...on se transforme graduellement en un cadavre, quoi. J’ai relu des bouquins sur ça ces derniers jours,” précisa l’enchanteur.

Merlin siffla en grimaçant, croisant les bras d’un air qui n’en menait pas long, frissonnant contre son gré.

“C’est bien parti, toute c’t’histoire.”

* * *

“Allez déssoûlez vous, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre !”

“Mais je sais même pas d’quoi vous m’causez,” se plaignit le roi en voulant toucher son cou, “marque fausse machin machin, c’qu—hic !—oi ces conneries ?”

“Des rumeurs circulent....il paraîtrait que les gens arrivent à reproduire de fausses marques à l’aide de quelconques artifices,” lui expliqua Berlewen. “Tout à l’heure, figurez vous que j’ai remarqué la marque de mon ami avait terni.”

“Et ?”

“Et c’est un des critères de falsification de cela !”

“Ah.”

Leodagan craqua ses phalanges d’un air désintéressé, ne prenant même pas la peine de réprimer son bâillement.

“J’vois pas c’que ça vient faire là, moi ma marque était noire encre sans reflets et pourtant c’était pas une fausse,” répliqua t’il, se demandant pourquoi il prenait le parti d’Arzel. “Puis c’est p—hic !—as mes affaires.”

“Seigneur Leodagan, ne voulez-vous pas—enfin—“

“Vous savez à quel point je me tape de la vie amoureuse d’un collègue ? Parce que je m’en tape quand même vachement,” finit-il, visiblement agacé.

Il se leva et ferma immédiatement les yeux, une douleur lancinante perçant son poumon gauche alors qu’il eut un haut le cœur. Avant qu’il n’ait pu compter jusqu’à un il se remettait à vomir son sang, hoquetant avec peine en s’effondrant sur une genou au sol.

“Est-ce vous—“

La jeune femme s’était avancée vers lui d’un air terrifié, s’accroupissant très peu très peu cérémonieusement à ses côtés.

“Seigneur Leodagan, ceci n’est pas dû à votre blessure, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda t’elle d’une voix ferme, comme si elle le réprimandait.

“C’es rien,” répliqua le plus vieux en crachant avec difficulté, la bouche entrouverte et respirant avec peine alors que le sang collait à sa langue à ses dents, la sensation métallique de caillots le dégoûtant plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. “C’est r—“

Un second haut le cœur de douleur le coupa et le poussa à vomir une seconde fois, portant la main à sa bouche par réflexe. Il se mit à trembler tel on tremblerait de froid, chose qui alerta nettement Berlewen : soit l’hiver battrait bientôt son plein mais l’air n’était pas du tout frais—au contraire ! La brise était encore légèrement chaude, surtout pour ce moi de l’année.

“Qu’avez-vous fait ?” Murmura t’elle doucement, assemblant les pièces du puzzle et sa voix tirant vers l’infinie tristesse. “Qu’avez-vous fait ?”

* * *

Bohort tournait en rond dans sa chambre, anxieux et rongeant l’ongle de son pouce jusqu’au sang.

Leodagan était-il une telle mauvaise personne ? Avait-il...pensait-il réellement ses propos ? Il avait envie de croire que non, il avait désespérément envie de penser que ce n’était pas ce qu’il était vraiment.

“Bohort ?”

Le chevalier de Gaunes leva la tête pour voir Yvain se tenir dans l’encadrement de sa porte, toujours emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

“J’peux entrer ?”

“Je t’en prie mon grand !” Sourit-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre et de prendre place sur le lit, lui même allant de chercher une chaise. “Comment vont tes blessures ? Comment te sens-tu ?”

“Bof. J’voulais—j’suis v’nu pour vous parler de mon père,” avoua le petit prince, assis sur le lit et les genoux remontés contre son torse. “J’ai—j’lui ai dit des trucs horribles et—et quand je lui ai parlé quand il était blessé il—il m’a dit des trucs trop chelous quoi—“

“Yvain,” soupira Bohort, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, “ce qu’il vous a dit, à toi et Gauvain, c’est inexcusable. C’est normal que tu aies eu envie de répliquer.”

“J’ai dit des trucs trop affreux, putain. J’ai dit que j’le détestais et je—je l’ai détesté sur le moment, hein, mais merde, c’est mon père et je—“

Yvain se mit à renifler, des larmes lui piquant les yeux.

“Je l’aime quand même, j’veux dire—c’est—c’compliqué et il est pas—c’est pas le meilleurs des pères mais si vous l’aviez connu avant, si vous saviez vraiment, il est pas, il est pas—“

Il éclata en sanglots, frottant ses yeux en balbutiant à travers les larmes.

“Il m’a dit qu’il voulait pas me dire ça mais il a dit ‘pas après tout ce que j’ai vu,’ alors je...je comprends trop pas ce qu’il a vu. J’veux dire—je sais pas, je veux pas—j’veux pas lui pardonner, hein, mais il—je l’avais entendu parler comme ça, savez,” plaida le carmelidien, secouant la tête avec énergie. “Je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas !”

“Yvain, dans ce cas là il faut que tu parles directement à Leodagan,” murmura Bohort, posant sa paume sur sa joue. “Ce ne peut se régler que comme cela, il faut parler.”

“Il est presque jamais comme ça, savez,” continua l’autre en calmant à peine ses sanglots.

“Presque ?” S’étonna l’autre en haussant un sourcil, “pardon, je ne veux pas m’immiscer dans vos histoires, c’était déplacé.”

“C’à la même date chaque année,” expliqua le plus jeune d’une voix tremblante, “pendant une semaine il est très—j’sais pas comment on dit. Mais il est très triste. Et il mange pas beaucoup. Même qu’il s’enferme dans sa chambre des fois.”

“Tu penses...dis moi si je suis trop impersonnel, mais penses-tu que cela a un rapport avec la mort de sa mère ?”

“Je...oh la vache, j’avais jamais pensé à ça. C’est qu’personne la connait savez, elle est morte quand mon père était grave jeune. Dites, savez pourquoi j’ai suivi les feux follets ?”

Bohort entrouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas.

“J’avais entendu sa voix, mais en fait c’était pas lui. Mais le type lui ressemblait beaucoup. Habillé comme un romain savez, le casque et tout, grave trop classe. Il m’a souris pis plus rien ! Trop trop chelou. Mais il avait l’air gentil, pas comme Goustan.”

Le prince de Gaunes hocha lentement la tête, pour faute de savoir réellement quoi lui dire, sentant simplement son cœur se serrer en entendant les propos du plus jeune.

Soudainement sa marque se mit à brûler, brûler vivement et brûler d’une façon qui manqua de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

“Ça va ?!”

Bohort releva sa manche pour révéler des veines brillant d’un doré qui tirait à peine sur le vert, magnifique et le prenant totalement par surprise.

“Qu’est-ce que—“

* * *

“M’incluez pas dans votre enquête merdique,” grinça Leodagan en essuyant le sang frais, expirant et inspirant avec attention. “Je m’en tape d’avec qui Bohort décide de faire sa vie, je m’en tape, d’accord ?”

“Seigneur Leodagan, laissez moi vous aider, vous êtes couvert de sang !” Protesta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, ses traits se contractant.

“Mais j’ai pas besoin de vous ! Ou de lui ! J’ai besoin de personne !” S’écria le roi en se relevant d’un coup, tanguant quelques secondes et reprenant son équilibre immédiatement. “Vous savez quoi ? J’aurais jamais dû venir ici.”

“S’il vous p—“

“Foutez moi la paix, allez jouer à votre jeu de piste toute seule !”

Leodagan lui tourna le dos avec hargne, sachant parfaitement qu’elle n’y était pour rien dans l’histoire.

Elle le laissa s’éloigner sans rien dire, remarquant qu’il claudiquait de plus belle. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle aussi glacée ?

Le roi de Carmelide avait décidé qu’il allait prendre le premier bateau venu et rentrer sur l’île, peu importait si son fils et son âme-sœur restaient ici, il n’avait plus son mot à dire. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui.


	10. Canto X.

Leodagan avait tâché son habit le plus clair et ça ne le réjouissait pas, il ne lui restait plus que les vêtements foncés, lourds, souvent en cuir et ils n’étaient pas les plus confortables, surtout alors qu’il avait tant de mal à bouger à cause du froid qu’il habitait et de sa blessure au cou.

Il appliqua consciencieusement l’onguent glacial qui se réchauffa au contact de la plaie, hissant de douleur alors qu’il faisait petit à petit effet avant de remettre de nouveaux bandages. Si les campagnes qu’il avait mené lui avait appris quelque chose c’était qu’il appréciait de plus en plus d’avoir les moyens corrects pour penser ses plaies sans avoir à tout faire sur le coup de l’action entre deux combats.

Il toussa encore une fois et la paume de sa main se couvrit d’un filet de sang qu’il fit disparaître en le trempant dans l’eau restante de son bain, contemplant les deux liquides se mélanger et s’opacifier, ses yeux suivant leurs moindres embranchements d’un air absent. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de mettre ses lourds manteaux.

Le problème était qu’il avait tellement, tellement froid.

Il haussa les épaules et arrêta d’y penser, frotta ses mains entre elles même dans un faible essai de les réchauffer et sortit de sa chambre, une de ses innombrables tuniques bleue-violette sur la peau et la fine couche de tissu bien trop légère pour empêcher la chair de poule de couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps.

“Ah—seigneur Leodagan ?”

Il révéla la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Bohort qui ne semblait pas non plus en mener large, il remarqua entre autre ses yeux rougis et couronnés de cernes de plus en plus visibles.

“Hé bah ?”

“Vous tremblez de tous vos membres !” S’exclama le plus jeune en s’approchant de lui, attrapant une de ses mains sans réfléchir et s’inquiétant soudainement de leur froideur. “Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que le climat vous affecterait à ce point...”

“Je tremble pas,” s’étonna l’autre qui ne l’avait même pas remarqué, réalisant que la main de l’autre lui semblait étonnement brûlante. Il ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise.

“N’avez-vous pas un vêtement de plus chaud à enfiler ? Vous êtes fou de sortir si peu couvert !”

“J’ai pas envie. Mes trucs me pèsent trop et ça me—“

Le roi de Carmelide chercha lentement ses mots, prenant conscience du fait qu’il se faisait de plus en plus penser au spectre de sa mère.

“Ça me—j’suis inconfortable dedans,” finit-il en haussant vaguement une épaule.

“Votre cou,” tenta doucement Bohort, “vous appliquez bien l’onguent, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Évidemment, vous me prenez pour quoi ?” S’agaça le plus vieux avec outrance, “je suis pas assez débile pour laisser s’infecter mes plaies.”

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil sur le côté.

“Enfin, plus assez débile.”

Le prince de Gaunes laissa retomber sa main avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, s’engouffrant à nouveau dans sa propre chambre. Leodagan le suivit d’un pas hésitant, restant dans l’embrasure de la porte et sans savoir où trop se mettre. Bohort était en train d’ouvrir une étagère et de fouiller pour y trouver il ne savait trop quoi. Il se dodelinait d’un pied à l’autre et se dit qu’il devait quand même avoir l’air sacrément con.

“Là,” lâcha finalement le chevalier, revenant avec un des manteaux qui ressemblait à celui qu’il l’avait vu un jour porter à Kaamelott, le très long avec le col en laine et avec des motifs tout le long.

Sauf que celui-ci était pourpre plutôt que vert.

“Mettez cela, cela tient chaud et ne pèse pas spécialement lourd malgré tout,” déclara t’il, le lui tendant avec un sourire tout aussi hésitant. “Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.”

Peut être un peu tard, se dit Leodagan en l’enfilant, embêté que les manches lui soient légèrement trop longues.

“Z’étiez pas obligé,” lança t’il pour la forme, s’étonnant du fait qu’il avait soudainement plus chaud.

Je mérite pas, ajouta t’il pour lui même. J’vous mérite pas.

“Ne dites pas de sottises, je suis le premier à être importuné par les basses températures alors il va de soi que je ne souhaite cela à personne.”

Leodagan finit de serrer la lanière autour de sa taille avant de soupirer, tentant d’ignorer la douleur à son poignet gauche.

“Merci. J’suppose.”

“De rien,” répondit simplement le plus jeune, s’asseyant sur son lit. “Écoutez...”

Ce fut à son tour de chercher ses mots, croisant une jambe et jouant avec les manches de son propre vêtement.

“J’ai parlé—j’ai parlé à Arzel.”

“Et alors ?”

Le plus vieux n’avait pas voulu paraître aussi virulent et sur la défensive mais c’était sorti tout seul, c’était son seul réflexe alors il n’y avait pas réfléchi.

“Je le sens depuis le début mais je—sa marque,” soupira l’autre, découvrant son poignet, “j’en ai discuté avec Berlewen il y a une petite heure. Je pense que sa marque est fausse.”

Les veines du chevalier de Gaunes étaient maquillées de fils d’or légèrement opales, peut être même jades, qui sait. Elles brillaient encore plus vivement que lorsqu’elles étaient plus foncées.

“Votre marque à changé de couleur,” remarqua bêtement Leodagan, faisant finalement un pas dans la pièce. “Ça peut être possible, ça ?”

“Visiblement.”

“Et pour votre pote ? Je suis pas sûr de suivre,” avoua t’il, passant un doigt sur sa pomme d’Adam. “Dame...Dame Berlewen me l’avait aussi dit.”

“Pardon ?”

“Qu’elle soupçonnait que la marque soit fausse. Factice. Elle me l’a dit. L’est venue me courser à la taverne alors que je causais au type là, tout une histoire, l’avait l’air paniquée.”

Bohort fronça les sourcils, pas du tout au courant d’une telle chose.

“Et vous...excusez ma question mais...qu’avez-vous répondu ?” Osa t’il demander, mordant légèrement l’intérieur de sa joue. “Pourquoi—“

“J’ai dit que ça me concernait pas. Puis c’est la vérité non ? C’est pas mes affaires. Je sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue me voir moi.”

Parce qu’elle connaît l’étendue de mes sentiments à votre égard et que vous êtes celui à qui je fais le plus confiance, voulut-il lui avouer—mais c’était inutile.

“Dites,” commença Leodagan sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre, “c’est vrai que vous avez tué Claudas et Dorin ? De la Terre Déserte ?”

“Qui vous a—“

“Le Tavernier. Paraît que c’est un truc de connu ici. C’est pour ça que vous voulez pas vous battre, à Kaamelott ? Parce que vous êtes traumatisé ?”

Le chevalier de Gaunes écarquilla grand les yeux, des yeux si noirs et opaques, sans reflets...

“Seigneur Leodagan, je...”

Il baissa la tête.

“Je n’ai pas menti, je n’ai pas menti lorsque j’ai avoué à notre bon roi que j’ai avais pas fait mes classes,” dit-il seulement, rouge de honte, ne désirant pas s’étendre sur le sujet. “Puis-je...puis-je vous avouer quelque chose ?”

L’autre se contenta d’hausser un sourcil.

Bohort fixa le sol pendant de brèves secondes, débattant de s’il devait finir sa phrases ou faire marche arrière.

Non. Il en avait assez d’être un couard.

“Je n’aime pas me battre, c’est un fait. Mais je...je déplore de ne pas savoir me défendre. J’aimerais pouvoir être un chevalier digne d’au moins cela—de pouvoir apporter mon aide. Ne serait-ce qu’ainsi.”

Leodagan humecta ses lèvres avant de s’approcher de lui, trouvant soudainement un fol intérêt à ses bottes.

“Moi j’pourrais vous apprendre,” déclara t’il d’un ton léger, haussant une épaule.

Bohort leva immédiatement la tête vers lui, le regard rempli d’espoir et de—et de quoi ?

“M’apprendre ?”

“Ouais. On est plutôt calés en matière de combats, en Carmelide. Je peux vous apprendre quelques coups et des parades, des trucs défensifs, comme vous dites,” continua le souverain. “J’ai rien d’autre à faire de mes journées, de toute façon. Z’avez une salle d’armes ?”

“Q—quoi, comment vous—maintenant ?”

“Ouais, pourquoi ? Ah, z’avez p’t’être d’autres trucs à faire...”

“Du tout,” se reprit Bohort en se relevant d’un coup, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. “Du tout, je—mais et votre blessure ? Le duel avec Arzel, enfin—“

“Ça m’occupera,” trancha le roi de Carmelide en commençant à sortir de la chambre. “C’est comme vous préférez vous.”

“Je vous suis.”

Il avait répondu trop vite pour que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux des deux.

* * *

La salle d’armes de Gaunes était vaste et ridiculement bien fournie remarqua Leodagan en y entrant, examinant les épées, haches et autres armes pendues aux murs, attachées dans leurs étuis au sol.

“Bon, z’allez prendre celle-ci,” déclara t’il en lui tendant une épée modérément longue et relativement légère. “Vous êtes bon à répéter le même mouvement jusqu’à l’épuisement alors inutile qu’on commence avec des trucs lourds.”

“Répéter—jusqu’à l’épuisement ?”

“Y a qu’en pratiquant qu’on devient bon. Surtout que vous il s’agira de vous défendre et je compte pas passer l’heure à vous attaquer.”

Bohort commençait à légèrement regretter sa décision mais il s’exécuta et prit son arme entre ses mains, peu sûr de lui.

“Bon. D’abord faut savoir que le but d’une parade c’est pas de ‘bloquer’ un coup,” commença le Leodagan, le jaugeant de haut en bas et de mettant tourner autour de lui, les mains dans le dos. “C’est de dévier le coup, utiliser la force de l’adversaire contre lui même. L’éviter, à la limite. Mais parer n’est pas synonyme de se crever à repousser des coups.”

Bohort lui jetait des coups d’œil affolés.

“Souvent vous allez devoir utiliser le ricasso,” il tapota brièvement une petite longueur de la lame, partant de la garde et ne descendant pas bien bas. “En gros c’est le côté pas tranchant, quoi. C’est pas mal mais ça endommage l’épée très rapidement. Un jour j’utilisais une lame un peu vieille et elle s’est pétée, j’étais pas dans la meilleure des positions.”

Il poussa un soupir, secouant la tête.

“M’enfin. Bref. Mettez vous en garde.”

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard penaud. Leodagan ferma les yeux, plus par ahurissement que par agacement.

“D’accord, ah oui, quand même...”

Il posa sa main dans le creux du dos de l’autre, le sentant se tendre.

“Nan. Relaxez-vous, si vous êtes aussi braqué vous arriverez à rien.”

Sa main remonta vers les épaules sur lesquelles il appuya légèrement, le forçant à les laisser retomber.

“Là. Maintenant votre jambe d’appui devant, l’autre légèrement en retrain. Écartez les plus, voilà, niveau de la largeur de vos épaule. Il faut que vous vous focalisiez sur votre centre, pour être totalement en équilibre. En armure il faut se pencher en arrière parce que vous avez un poids en plus, d’accord ? Fléchissez les jambes. Plus. Bien. Tenez moi cette épée avec plus de ferveur !” S’écria t’il, faisant claquer son pouce et majeur sur la main qui flanchait du chevalier.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la lame et elle tomba immédiatement au sol dans un bruit unsupportable, faisant sursauter son porteur.

“Pourquoi vous—“

“Il faut que vous l’agrippiez plus que ça. Là votre ennemi il tapait dedans sans force et s’en était fini de vous,” lui reprocha son professeur en secouant la tête. “Allez la chercher.”

L’élève s’exécuta et s’attela à raffermir son emprise, les yeux remplis de concentration.

“En garde,” lui ordonna le plus vieux. “Ouais, pas mal.”

Il le bouscula du bout de l’épaule et Bohort se retrouva à faire quelques pas sur le côté, l’épée fermement dans les paumes.

“Que—“

“Regardez.”

Leodagan prit la première épée qu’il eut à sa portée et trancha l’air d’un coup sec et puissant—l’autre aurait juré sentir un coup de vent sur sa joue.

“Faut que vous soyez sur vos appuis. Toujours. C’est la base de votre coup, pour absorber le coup de l’autre vous devez vous même être stable.”

Il réitéra son coup avant de replacer l’épée là où elle était.

“Recommencez.”

Bohort s’y reprit à plusieurs fois—si ce n’était pas l’épée qui claquait au sol alors c’était son manque d’équilibre qui lui faisait défaut, et vice-versa. Une fois que Leodagan jugea sa position de garde suffisamment satisfaisante il lui demanda d’en changer.

“Voilà, donc ce pied là va devant et l’autre derrière. Vous échangez.”

L’élève s’exécuta, l’air un peu bête.

“Très bien.”

Bohort se trouva encore plus bête de se sentir aussi heureux après un simple compliment.

“Maintenant vous passez en garde arrière puis vous fendez en croisé.”

“Je...fais quoi ?”

“Comme ça.”

Leodagan reprit l’épée puis se plaça, automatiquement, avant de donner un violent coup depuis le bas jusque vers le haut, sa lame en diagonale.

“Comme ça. Donc, vous vous mettez en garde.”

Le plus jeune l’imita.

“Vous donnez le coup.”

Il trancha à son tour l’air mais de façon bien plus faible, hésitante, presque.

“Nan. Mieux que ça.”

“Vous aviez parlé de parades...”

“Pour faire des tartes faut savoir couper la pâte et les fruits. Là c’est pareil. Pour savoir parer faut savoir se placer et savoir se tenir sur deux jambes. Donc moi je sais pas cuisiner mais je sais me battre, alors faites moi confiance.”

“Évidemment que je vous fais confiance,” souffla Bohort pour lui même, une sensation de brûlure encore omniprésente dans le bas de son dos. “D’accord, je réessaye.”

Il fit de son mieux pour allier l’agilité de changer de garde à maintenir son équilibre, réussir à donner des coups d’une puissance constante. Très vite il sentit les muscles de ses bras se fatiguer et l’épée devenir de plus en plus lourde, peu habitués à de tels mouvements aussi puissants et réguliers. Le roi de Carmelide l’observait consciencieusement, lui indiquant de plus fléchir par moments, de rester focalisé devant lui à d’autres, il lui tournait autour d’un air étrangement calme et professionnel, ce qui, en soi, l’aidait à améliorer ses mouvements mais pas à se concentrer.

“Voilà. Arrêtez-vous,” déclara t’il enfin, se postant derrière lui. “Vous transpirez pour un rien.”

“Je pense que retirer ma veste est une idée en soi plutôt sensible,” marmonna le pauvre chevalier qui fit ainsi, la déposant avec précaution sur une chaise qui traînait. Il remonta les manches de sa tunique, l’air frais de l’hiver ne se faisant plus ressentir sur ses membres engourdis et auxquels le sang affluait alors que l’effort montait.

“Position de garde,” lui rappela alors l’autre en s’arrêtant derrière lui. “Bien. Vous apprenez vite.”

“C’est grâce à mon professeur,” osa lâcher le plus jeune avec un demi rire qui finit plutôt par ressembler à un étranglement alors qu’il ressentit une main à plat sur ses omoplates et une autre sur une de celles qui tenait le pommeau.

“Z’avez plus de force qu’on pourrait croire,” remarqua tranquillement Leodagan, leurs joues s’effleurant. “Nan ?”

“Je—je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais—“

Bohort avait abandonné la possibilité de se concentrer et il l’oublia carrément quand la main qui était sur ses omoplates descendit lentement au niveau de sa hanche, étonnamment légère.

“Fléchissez plus vos jambes. Bien. Alors, les parades. Très dynamiques, je l’ai déjà dit. Imaginez que vous claquez vot’ porte au nez de quelqu’un que vous pouvez pas voir,” expliqua le souverain. “Vous attendez pas votre adversaire, vous êtes toujours en appui dynamique à l’affût de ses prochains mouvements. Fléchissez les bras.”

Le plus jeune s’exécuta d’un air qui se voulait professionnel mais la main contre sa tunique l’empêchait de ne serait-ce qu’y penser.

“Voilà.”

Un souffle chaud effleura son cou et s’en fut fini de lui.

“Je vous attaque et vous reproduisez le geste que je vous ai fais répéter,” ordonna l’autre d’un ton sans appel, jouant avec son épée. “Entendu ?”

“Oh, euh, oui, je—“

“En garde.”

Le coup partit tout seul et Bohort manqua de hurler de peur, reproduisant le mouvement avec toute sa force et obtenant un sifflement ravi de son professeur qui plissa les yeux avant de faire un pas en avant et de le désarmer d’un simple mouvement du poignet, le faisant tomber à terre.

“Pas mal,” déclara celui-ci avec un sourire malin, écartant l’épée de son ‘adversaire’ du bout de sa botte et plaquant le bout de sa lame sous son menton, un genou à terre. “En fait votre force vous vient de vot’ trouillardise !”

“J’ai sérieusement cru y passer,” balbutia le chevalier qui était blanc comme un linge.

Enfin non, que dalle. Le pauvre homme était rouge écrevisse.

“Vous auriez pu me tuer !” Protesta t’il ensuite en fermant les yeux, l’épée à l’embout glacé tranchant avec la sueur sur son visage.

“Mais nan, je sais ce que je fais,” rit l’autre en écartant sa propre arme, posant son second genou à terre. “Vous avez du potentiel, savez.”

“Venant de vous je prends cela comme un compliment...”

“Ça l’est.”

Bohort rouvrit soudainement les yeux, conscient que l’autre le fixait plus ou moins.

“Comment va votre cou ?” Demanda t’il alors une seconde fois, la bouche sèche.

“Ça se rabiboche comme ça peut,” répondit le plus vieux qui n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du prince de Gaunes. “J’ai plus très mal quand je le bouge.”

“D’accord,” murmura le plus jeune avant d’agripper le col de son manteau et de le tirer vers lui, sentant des lèvres s’écraser contre sa peau brûlante et des dents la pincer, la mordiller, des mains encadrer son visage et des boucles chatouiller son menton.

Il sentit une paume se glisser sous sa tunique et il se contenta de le pousser un peu plus vers lui, une main sur la bouche pour s’empêcher de faire du bruit.

Sa tête tournait et tournait—c’était l’enivrement le plus lucide auquel il eut jamais à faire alors que les bras du plus vieux entouraient son torse et le relevaient légèrement, noir nuit et soleil levant se plantant l’un dans l’autre. Il ferma les yeux alors qu’il était embrassé, alors qu’il sourit contre ce baiser.

“Ça ne va pas être très pratique, à même le sol,” murmura t’il en se détachant à peine de l’autre.

“Votre chambre ou la mienne ?” Répondit tout aussi doucement le roi, sentant que ses propres jambes allaient rapidement se dérober sous l’adrénaline.

“La mienne,” fut la réponse qui vint immédiatement.

Comment ils réussirent à ne pas rater de marches et à ne pas s’éclater le crâne à chaque étage était une question à laquelle il aurait tout le temps du réfléchir mais pour l’instant, se dit Leodagan, l’heure était à autre chose.

“C’est quand même plus confortable,” rit Bohort en se laissant allonger sur son matelas, les muscles atrophiés par les coups d’épée. “Vous ne trouvez pas ?”

“Si,” avoua l’autre en verrouillant la porte. “Z’avez parfaitement raison.”

Il ne remarqua pas que la trace de brûlure avait disparu de son poignet, que ses veines brillaient, sombres, telles les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne.

“Vous voulez vraiment...”

“Plus que tout,” le rassura le plus jeune le serrant contre lui. “Je vous le promets. Et vous ?”

“Moi aussi,” souffla le souverain avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. “Depuis longtemps.”

Ils perdirent compte du nombre de fois où les fourrures avaient étouffé le nom de l’autre.


	11. Canto XI.

Le roi de Carmelide défit la ceinture de laine qui gardait son manteau attaché, la laissa tomber peu cérémonieusement au sol et grimpa à nouveau à son tour sur le lit, reprenant le visage du plus jeune dans ses mains, délicatement, terrifié à l’idée le brusquer, de lui faire mal.

Il embrassa sa mâchoire et descendit vers la pomme d’Adam, expirant profondément et caressant sa joue, lentement, _prudemment_. L’autre s’était attendu à quelque chose de plus brutal, aux mouvements secs et pleins de force qui l’avait vu exécuter dans la salle d’armes—il reçut à la place une douceur dont il n’osait même pas rêver, un regard appréhensif et sincère—depuis quand le plus vieux avait-il des yeux aussi expressifs ?

“Est-ce que vous...”

Il baissa la voix, ravala un gémissement.

“Seigneur Leodagan, est-ce...est-ce votre première fois ? Avec un homme ?”

L’homme au dessus de lui releva la tête pour planter ses prunelles dans les siennes et quelque chose y dansa, une sorte de brasier de désir, un glacier de douleur.

“Non,” répondit-il du bout des lèvres, incertain, “non je—quand j’étais plus jeune,” continua t’il, incapable de continuer de le regarder, mort de honte. “Avec Calogrenant.”

Bohort entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, juste assez pour que l’autre ne vienne chastement l’embrasser, comme pour se donner du courage.

“C’est...c’était pour...pour décompresser. Pour défier les vieux. Le mien—il ne pouvait rien faire, j’étais son seul héritier et il ne pouvait pas toucher à celui de Calédonie,” compléta t’il, sa voix se cassant légèrement. “On...on le fait encore. De temps en temps.”

“Êtes-vous mal à l’aise ?” Demanda doucement le plus jeune, posant une main sur sa mâchoire et le faisant se tourner vers lui. “Car si vous l’êtes alors—alors je ne voudrais en aucun cas—“

“C’est pas ça,” s’affola Leodagan en déglutissant, inspirant difficilement. “J’ai—je—“

Il se tut et ferma les yeux, incapable de trouver ses mots.

“C’est bon,” l’encouragea l’autre, “prenez votre temps.”

“J’ai agi dans le feu de l’action,” expliqua le roi et passant une main sur son visage. “Et maintenant je...”

“Vous ne le voulez plus ?”

Le chevalier de Gaunes espéra que sa voix ne faisait pas trop transparaître sa déception. Soit, ils avaient tous les deux réagi à chaud, et même si lui en avait toujours envie, si ce n’était pas le cas de l’autre alors il en serait ainsi.

“Si. Si, Bohort, je— _évidemment_ que je le veux. Ça fait tellement longtemps, c’est juste—“

Le plus vieux prit sa main droite dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts et réalisant que siens étaient moins longs.

“Après ce que j’ai dit, après ce que j’ai _fait_ ,” lâcha t’il, la voix brisée, “pourquoi vous...je vous—je mérite pas d’être là, avec _vous_ —pas après avoir dit—avoir dit à Yvain—“

“Seigneur Leodagan,” murmura Bohort, portant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres, “il ne peut plus vous faire de mal. Vous m’entendez ?”

Le roi de Carmelide serra les dents et hocha la tête d’un mouvement qui sembla lui coûter toute sa force.

“Il est mort, je vous le promets,” continua l’autre en les faisant basculer, se retrouvant au dessus. “Vous entendez ? Jamais plus vous n’aurez à le voir.”

“Je l’ai revu,” avoua Leodagan d’un ton terrifié, “au dessus de la falaise. Au bord—au bord de la falaise. Il était là et—“

“Ce n’était qu’un mauvais esprit, ceux que l’on voit lors du huitième jour de pleine lune,” le rassura le plus jeune en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse toujours couvert de sa tunique foncée. “Il n’était pas réel.”

“Il les a brûlé,” balbutia l’autre en portant ses propres mains à son visage. “Il les a brûlé, Bohort. J’ai—ils criaient, ils criaient et—j’ai rien pu faire, je vous jure que j’ai—on avait rien _fait_ , on était juste _amis_ et il les a—“

“Quel âge aviez vous ?”

“Je—quinze ans...? Peut être plus, je sais plus. Ma mère—elle était déjà morte, à ce moment là.”

“Ce n’était pas votre _faute_ ,” murmura Bohort en secouant la tête, caressant son visage avec toute la tendresse du monde. “Vous n’aviez que quinze ans, comment...”

“S’ils nous voient—s’ils nous voient alors est-ce que—“

“Je ne brûlerais pas, seigneur Leodagan, je ne brûlerais pas et vous non plus, ni Yvain, ni Gauvain—personne ne mourra.”

Le prince de Gaunes sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors il se laissa retomber à côté de l’autre sur le matelas, mollement, puis il le prit dans ses bras.

“Tout ira bien, d’accord ? Plus personne ne vous fera de mal, ou alors il faudra qu’ils me passent sur le corps,” déclara t’il fermement, le regard sombre.

Leodagan comprit alors qu’il avait bel et bien tué Dorin et Claudas.

“Je mérite pas tout ça,” murmura t’il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du plus jeune, et il ne sut pas dire ce qu’il entendait pas là.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne méritait pas ? L’amour ? Le pardon ? Ou alors se lamentait-il quant à son enfance gâchée, à tout ce qu’il avait dû voir et qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était devenu ?

“Je voulais pas dire à ça Yvain, Bohort, je vous _jure_ , mais si je—il était là, il était vraiment—si je ne le disais pas il s’en serait pris à lui, vous avez bien vu, les—les brûlures il—s’il vous _plaît_ ,” souffla t’il alors, désespéré, “il faut me _croire_.”

“Je vous crois, mais ça n’efface pas que vous l’avez dit,” répondit doucement l’autre. “Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut le dire...”

Leodagan laissa tomber son regard sur ses fines lèvres, ces lèvres encore légèrement gonflées et rougies.

“Vous—“

“Je—“

Ils s’interrompirent au même moment et rirent de façon inaudible, détournant le regard.

“Je vous en prie,” sourit Bohort, “commencez.”

“Nan, nan, vous commencez,” rétorqua doucement le plus vieux.

“Votre poignet gauche,” déclara alors l’autre, le prenant contre lui, “c’est elle votre marque ?”

“Ma q—oh. C’est—elle—“

“C’est étrange vous avez—seraient-ce des brûlures ?!” S’écria Bohort en les regardant de plus près, “vous—vous aviez brûlé votre marque !”

“Elle est de retour,” murmura Leodagan tout aussi ahuri, le dévisageant. “ _Vous_ l’avez faite revenir.”

“Vous avez une Voie Lactée dans les veines,” rit le plus jeune. “Quiconque vous est destiné doit être....doit être splendide.”

“La votre brille beaucoup,” remarqua le roi alors que le dos de la main de Bohort caressait son visage, plantant son regard dans le sien.

“Marron foncé, aux éclats d’or et de jade,” murmura le prince de Gaunes en le fixant droit dans les yeux. “Le soleil levant ne pourrait que rêver d’être aussi magnifique.”

“J’ai toujours préféré le soleil à la lune...”

“Moi aussi.”

Bohort l’embrassa à nouveau et il sentit son poignet s’enflammer, il s’enflamma tel un feu bienfaisant et joueur le ferait, dansant au plus profond de son être et le remplissant d’une euphorie nouvelle, une euphorie qui le consuma d’un coup, des vagues de désir et d’amour de propageant dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

“C’est _vous_ ,” bredouilla Leodagan contre sa bouche, l’aidant à retirer le haut de sa tunique sans réussir à faire sens de ce qu’il ressentait, accablé de bonheur. “C’est vous, vous êtes mon âme-sœur, c’est _vous_ —“

“Je vous aime,” articula le plus jeune en étouffant des sanglots, “depuis le début, il y a quinze ans, je vous _aime_ —“

Le roi de Carmelide lui murmura des mots dans sa propre langue, des mots qu’il ne reconnut pas mais qui sonnaient si doux à ses oreilles qu’il devina qu’il lui rendait la pareille, plaidant et essoufflé.

Il sentit une main descendre le long de sa cuisse découverte et couverte de sueur.

“Est-ce que vous avez...”

“De votre côté, tiroir du bas.”

La plus vieux trouva ce qu’il cherchait en une vitesse éclair, en vidant un bon quart dans sa paume.

“Si je vous fais mal—“

“Je dirai,” l’assura Bohort en hochant la tête avec vigueur, l’aidant à retirer son pantalon. “Je vous assure que je vous le dirai, s’il vous _plaît_ —“

“Je suis là,” marmonna le roi en roulant les hanches avec une lenteur calculée et prudente, ses expirations saccadées se mêlant à celles du plus jeune, leurs torses se collant et leurs mains se serrant à s’en rendre les jointures blanches.

Le prince de Gaunes se demanda vaguement s’il n’allait pas finir par briser le matelas à force d’y enfoncer sa tête, de se sentir embrassé avec autant de ferveur, le lui rendant au centuple et agrippant tout ce qu’il pouvait, griffant et mordant, laissant des marques qui ne brillaient peut être pas autant que celle à son poignet mais qui étaient suffisamment rouges pour trancher sur la peau claire.

C’était lui son âme-sœur, depuis le début. Il ne s’était pas trompé, ses instincts ne lui avaient pas fait défaut—ils étaient liés, ils avaient la bénédiction des dieux et Goustan de Carmelide pouvait bien aller se faire _foutre_ , se dit-il en passant une jambe autour du torse de l’autre. Regardez-le, voulut-il dire au tyran, il m’aime et je l’aime, regardez-nous, vous êtes mort et il est mien, je suis sien et vous ne pouvez _rien_ y faire.

“Ils vont nous entendre,” marmonna Leodagan contre son cou, redoublant d’efforts. “Ils— _ah_ —“

“Qu’ils nous entendent,” souffla Bohort en l’embrassant, sentant la langue du plus vieux s’écorcher sur ses canines pointues, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et s’assurant d’être au plus proche de lui lors de sa dernière expiration, courbant son dos et serrant les fourrures, retombant sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd et dans un cri.

“Là ça sera compliqué d’expliquer,” rit le plus vieux en reprenant son souffle, roulant sur le côté avec paresse et le regardant comme s’il était le Graal.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences, coupé par quelques respirations hachées et des rires heureux, par le froissement d'un drap.

“Comment...comment vous vous sentez ?”

“Mieux que jamais,” répondit le prince en se blottissant contre lui, jouant avec les boucles qui tombaient sur son front. “Et...vous ?”

“Mieux que jamais,” répéta t’il avec un sourire, fermant les yeux. “Mon âme-sœur...”

Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux, grinçant de douleur lorsque son cou se remit à le heurter.

“Merde, mouvement trop brusque.”

“Vous devriez remettre de l’onguent,” proposa le Gaunien d’une voix douce, traçant des cercles autour des marques rougies.

“Je me lève plus,” rétorqua Leodagan en l’attirant encore plus vers lui. “On verra plus tard.”

“Mais si vous avez mal....”

“Vous inquiétez pas va.”

Bohort sentit ses propres paupières se clore, la fatigue des combats et du reste prenant finalement le dessus.

“Je le pensais sincèrement,” dit-il tout de même, à demi-voix.

“De ?”

“Que je vous aime. Que je vous aime depuis...depuis tout ce temps...”

Le roi de Carmelide sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa gorge.

“Moi aussi je...ah...”

“Vous n’avez pas à le dire si vous n’êtes pas encore prêt,” lui intima le plus jeune, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. “C’est important que vous le sachiez.”

“D’accord,” bredouilla encore une fois son âme-sœur, peinant à réaliser la chance qu’il avait. “Mais sachez que moi aussi....enfin, voilà quoi.”

“Je sais, Leodagan.”

Bohort l’embrassa avec toute l’adoration du monde.

“Je sais.”


	12. Canto XII.

"Salut, âme-sœur," murmura Bohort en ouvrant les yeux, les paupières tout de même à demi-closes, souriant de bohneur.

"Salut, âme-sœur," rit doucement Leodagan en expirant, s'étirant mollement et faisant rouler une épaule qui craqua et le fit grimacer. "Il fait nuit ?"

"J'ai bien peur que la soirée ne soit bien avancée, en effet."

"Ah merde. On a dû trop pioncer."

"Hm-mm. Repos du guerrier," plaisanta le prince en passant une main sur son visage.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et le plus vieux finit par détourner le regard, cillant pour chasser la fatigue.

"Que...faisons-nous ? À présent ?"

"Vis-à-vis de ? Nous ?"

"Entre autres....d'Arzel, aussi..."

Le roi de Carmelide cala un oreiller derrière sa nuque avant de remonter contre la tête de lit, ramenant un genou contre son torse.

"J'en sais rien. J'ai...sur le moment j'avais pas pensé à après," avoua t'il, baissant les yeux. "Pas parce que j'avais pas envie qu'il y en ait un," ajouta t'il, jouant avec sa longue bague, "mais c'est juste....compliqué. Je suis pas..."

Il fit une pause, ménagea son hésitation, perdu.

"Je suis pas à _l'aise_ —vous voyez. Avec tout ça, je—"

Bohort le contempla sans rien dire, son regard remplit de plus de compréhension qu'il ne pensait quiconque capable.

"Je suis pas...j'ai pas envie que les gens.... _sachent_ ," conclut le roi, fixant les draps. "Pour le moment. Je sais pas si—combien de temps le, ah le, le 'moment', combien de temps il représente c'est juste—"

"Seigneur Leodagan," murmura le chevalier de Gaunes, posant une main brûlante sur celles, tremblantes, du plus vieux, "je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier."

"Je veux être—je veux être avec _vous_ ," plaida doucement l'autre, se tournant finalement vers lui. "Je vous le _jure_. Mais les autres—"

Il déglutit, effleura les brèves marques de brûlures qui maculaient encore son poignet aux veines éclatantes.

"Je suis roi de Carmelide et...et c'est pas...c'est compliqué. Surtout que...savez. L'est pas mort depuis très longtemps."

"Je sais," tenta de le rassurer le plus jeune, raffermissant son emprise sur ses doigts, "et je comprends. Et quand bien même nul ne devrait jamais le savoir alors...alors cela m'irait aussi. Je sais que nous sommes liés et cela me suffit."

"Je sais pas c'que je suis sensé faire, Bohort," marmonna Leodagan en s'effondrant sans force contre lui, le nombre de traces foncées sur sa peau claire lui faisant tourner la tête. "Puis même, y'a votre pote, là..."

"Je compte lui en parler."

"Sans lui dire...?"

"Vous désirez que je n'en fasse part à quiconque alors je ferai ainsi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour simplement...simplement l'interpeller quant à sa falsification de marque," lui confirma le prince en hochant la tête. "J'éliderai le reste, je vous le promets."

Il le prit contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux et une autre traçant des cercles consciencieux dans son dos griffé, calant ses respirations sur ses battements de cœur.

"Oh," dit-il soudainement, levant une main et plus particulièrement son auriculaire, le fixant d'un air surpris. "Le fil."

"Hn—nn...l'est beaucoup plus court nan ?" Demanda le roi de Carmelide en l'imitant, réalisant que le lien les liait de façon visible. "R'gardez c'marrant, si je fais ça," il rapprocha sa main de celle du plus jeune, "hop, il se raccourcit encore."

"Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Dites toujours ?"

"Avec le seigneur Calogrenant, vous aviez dit que vous aviez...vous savez. Alors, comment, ah....auriez-vous, uhm, auriez-vous préféré que ce soit....enfin, _lui_.. _.?_ Votre...votre âme-sœur ?" Osa interroger Bohort en regardant droit devant lui, ne remarquant pas que le plus vieux avait relevé la tête vers lui.

L'autre sourit doucement avant d'embrasser son menton, pas tendu pour un sous.

"J'vous ai dit. C'était pour décompresser, pour insupporter nos darons parce que...parce que comparé aux autres ils ne pouvaient rien faire," expliqua lentement Leodagan, humectant ses lèvres et embrassant la clavicule osseuse de l'autre, "Calogrenant c'est l'héritier de Calédonie, z'avez bien vu, c'le roi puis mon meilleur ami, accessoirement," il descendit le long de son torse, "et moi...moi j'étais son seul héritier. À--à l'autre. Le seul qui aurait au moins un peu de sang royal. Ça l'aurait rendu fou de perdre ça."

"Le seul...c'est-à-dire ?" S'étonna le plus jeune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mordant sa lèvre supérieure pour garder un semblant d'impassibilité.

"Je suis de sang royal indirect par ma mère. Gillian de Carmelide," lâcha le roi en s'aventurant plus bas, écartant les couvertures. "Mais pas direct."

"Vous—comment ? Mais et—et votre père, Goustan, était-il héritier indirect ? N'était-il pas le—le r— _ah_ — _Leodagan_ , pas l—"

Ledit Leodagan s'était arrêté de parler et bien qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux Bohort comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de la fermer et de profiter.

"Seigneur Bohort ?"

Ou pas.

La même _putain_ de servante qui était venue le réveiller après sa cuite, franchement il allait falloir qu'il revoit les termes et conditions de visites de ses serviteurs parce que là ça commençait à être sacrément lourd.

"Oui ?" Lâcha t'il difficilement, agrippant la fourrure et sentant sa paume se vider de son sang.

"Votre père m'a fait quérir au sujet de notre invité," expliqua la pauvre jeune femme derrière la porte. "Il cherche le seigneur Leodagan, c'est au sujet d'une quête, paraît-il."

Le roi de Carmelide haussa un sourcil, attendant la réponse du plus jeune avec impatience. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et se reconcentra sur sa tâche, désireux de bien faire, lui apportant toute la minutie du monde.

"Le—il est occupé," s'agaça le prince en lui jetant un regard noir. "Il— _ah—_ "

"Seigneur Bohort ? Tout va bien ?"

"Au—au mieux," lui assura son souverain avec un rire nerveux, "je ne sais pas où il est," répondit-il alors que les boucles noires effleuraient ses cuisses et qu'il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive lorsque le souffle chaud de l'autre le fit frissonner.

" _Menteur_ ," souffla l'intéressé en s'écartant brièvement de lui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

"En êtes-vous sûr ?" Insista tout de même la servante, inquiète à l'idée de mal faire son travail.

"Tout à f—"

Leodagan décida que de l'embrasser avec ferveur était la meilleure à faire alors que l'autre était en plein milieu d'une phrase, ce qu'il fit sans aucun scrupules en saisissant son menton d'une main, pressé contre lui pour s'assurer d'entendre chacun de ses sons.

Bohort s'accrocha à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il hoquetait de surprise, oubliant complètement que l'autre femme se tenait postée derrière sa porte.

"Très occupé en effet," marmonna une voix rauque contre son oreille, jouant avec son lobe percé auquel ne pendait pas son habituelle boucle d'oreille claire.

"Repassez," ordonna alors le chevalier d'un ton sec, plantant ses prunelles opaques dans celles, rieuses, du plus vieux.

"Mais, sire—"

"C'est un _ordre_ ," trancha t'il sur le même ton, fier d'avoir réussit à articuler des propos cohérents et surtout une phrase entière.

La pauvre servante se retira la tête basse et confuse, surprise par ce changement d'attitude aussi brutal.

"Ça vous amuse ?" Murmura t'il d'une voix basse qui tomba d'une octave, poussant l'autre sous lui et le faisant s'effondrer dans les coussins. "Je croyais que vous vouliez garder cela _secret_."

"Ça veut pas dire que je veux pas m'amuser," sourit le roi en le fixant d'un air amoureux, ses yeux le dévisageant de haut en bas. "Osez m'dire que vous avez pas aimé ça."

"Jusqu'où comptez vous pousser le vice, hein" soupira Bohort en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Sérieusement...."

"Autant que vous le voudrez vous," répondit l'autre qui était perdu dans sa transe amoureuse et euphorique, le tirant vers lui. "Autant que ça fera chier votre pote."

"Pour quelqu'un qui menaçait son fils de le brûler..."

"Personne brûlera," gronda t'il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, en colère envers lui même. "Il faut que je lui explique—ouais, je vais—"

"Je sais," murmura le plus jeune en calant une longue boucle de l'autre derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre. "Cette histoire de quête, en revanche, cela m'inquiète..."

"Sûrement un truc bidon qui f'ra plaisir à vot' père," supposa le roi en haussant une épaule, embrassant sa joue. "Ça sera plié en deux temps trois mouvements."

"Espérons..."

Leodagan se leva à contre-cœur, ramassant les affaires qu'il avait laissé sur le sol glacial, la chaleur de la peau de son âme-sœur lui manquant déjà alors qu'il enfilait sa tunique foncée.

"Dites, z'auriez pas un...une...savez," tenta t'il, pointant son cou maculé de traces. "Non mais parce que y ça, aussi..."

"Mince, oui," marmonna le prince en l'imitant et en sortant une longue cape d'une armoire, considérant quoi porter qui dissimulerait aussi son cou sans que cela soit trop suspicieux. "Tout ira bien, pour vous ?"

Le roi s'appliqua à enrouler la sorte d'écharpe noire autour de son cou, très peu enjoué à l'idée de sortir de cette bulle de bonheur éphémère pur affronter le froid—le froid et les _autres_.

"Ouais. Vous ?"

"Vous savoir à mes côtés me suffit à braver les dangers à venir," sourit doucement Bohort en embrassant sa tempe. Il laissa effleurer le bout de son nez le long de sa joue en fermant les yeux et expira avec anxiété. "Tout ira bien. Faites attention en sortant."

Leodagan hocha vaguement la tête, l'enivrement des heures passées retombant soudainement. L'air était glacial, comme il s'y attendait. Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite--personne dans les couloirs, du moins dans celui qui menait à leurs chambres. Il descendit les escaliers qu'il ne se souvenait même plus vraiment avoir monté le matin, les bracelets de cuir retenant fermement les manches de sa tunique, les poignets dissimulés.

On ne savait jamais.

"Ah ! Vous voici," lança Bohort l'Ancien en se tournant vers lui, un sourire chaleureux au visage. Arzel se tenait à ses côtés, chaudement habillé et une épée pendait à sa ceinture. "Je suis bien confus que ma requête vous ai été formulée à cette heure-ci mais voyez, l'heure est grave."

"Grave ?" 

"Le gosse fait une mauvaise réaction à quelque chose et on sait pas à quoi," l'informa tranquillement l'homme aux yeux ternes, le fixant d'un air agacé. "Un peu comme un...comment, une sorte d'empoisonnement." 

Le visage du roi de Carmelide perdit immédiatement ses couleurs et il comprit de quel gosse il était question, un mauvais goût d'amande sur les lèvres et la langue, incapable de bouger.

"De _quoi_ \--"

"Cela lui a pris il n'y a pas vingt minutes," lâcha sombrement Gauvain en arrivant dans la pièce, le regard dur et emmitouflé dans une veste à fourrure. "Il insiste que la texture est intenable et vomit sans arrêt, ce qui l'empêche de respirer."

L'amande, voulut dire le plus vieux, il goûte à l'amande amère, comment ça se fait qu'il goûte à cette _putain_ d'amande ?!

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?" laissa t'il seulement échapper, l'horreur prenant le dessus et l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. "Je suis pas druide ou enchanteur." 

Même les druides et enchanteurs avaient rien pu faire ajouta t'il presque, mais la boule dans sa gorge lui intima de ne pas en dire plus. 

"Justement, il paraîtrait que cela serait lié à la huitième pleine lune," expliqua le roi de Gaunes, secouant lentement la tête. "Notre druide nous a rapporté qu'un remède serait trouvable, quelque part dans la forêt qui surplombe la falaise. Votre fils y a été guidé par la feux follets, je suppose donc que cela n'est pas incongru." 

Leodagan dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces qui semblaient habillées pour sortir et comprit qu'au moins Arzel serait de la partie.

"C'est donc pourquoi, _sire_ ," continua le prince d'Orcanie en jouant avec les lanières de sa propre épée, "je vous demanderai de monter prendre quelques affaires et des armes. Nous partons chercher cette cure." 

"Quoi ?!" 

"Quoi, vous voulez pas sauver votre gosse ?" ironisa le presque maître d'armes d'un ton railleur, une main sur la hanche. "Quoique, ça doit pas être un truc de chez vous ça, l'amour paternel." 

"Je veux dire, Gauvain, pourquoi vous venez, c'est dan--"

"Il s'agit d'Yvain," trancha l'intéressé comme si c'était évident. "Il est hors de question que je reste assis ici à me tourner les pouces et attendre que vous reveniez avec ou non ce dont nous avons besoin, seigneur Leodagan," finit-il, la voix bien plus mielleuse sur les deux derniers mots.

"D'accord. Je remonte prendre mon manteau et mon arc et j'arrive," marmonna le roi de Carmelide à demi-voix, déglutissant. L'écharpe l'étouffait et son cou lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

"On vous attends dehors, on est pas loin et il aime pas les chevaux donc on y va à pied," cria Arzel à son intention alors que l'autre refaisait le chemin dans l'autre sens. 

* * *

"Comment cela 'il est dans un état critique ?!'" s'exclama Bohort qui était redescendu de son petit nuage au moins aussi vite que son âme-sœur.

"Je ne sais non plus, n'hausse pas le ton comme ça d'un coup," grinça Berlewen qui était montée le prévenir avec un timing étonnamment raccord avec celui de Leodagan, et par raccord il était question du fait qu'ils s'étaient manqués en montant et descendant. "Tu devrais aller le voir, en revanche je t'avoue que ce n'est pas très...."

"Que lui arrive t'il ?" pressa son ami en enfilant un manteau et réajustant son col, la panique marquant ses traits. "Risque t'il de---"

"Je n'en sais rien," répéta la jeune femme avec la même inquiétude, lui emboitant le pas. "Il vomit du sang co--"

Elle se tut immédiatement.

Le seigneur Leodagan lui avait-il fait part de son cas ? L'avait-il revu ? Pourquoi son ami semblait-il aussi inconfortable dans ses habits et pourquoi continuait-il à toucher et retoucher son haut de tunique ?

"Il vomit du sang et a du mal à respirer...." 

" _Merde_ ," lâcha Bohort sans réfléchir, fermant les yeux avec douleur. "Et personne ne sait réellement ce qui a déclenché ça ?"

"La lune monte, la dixième pleine lune...Arzel, Gauvain et le seigneur Leodagan sont partis chercher quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver," répondit l'autre en mordant l'ongle de son pouce, ses yeux suivant les mouvements rapides d'un pétale d'une fleur dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom virevolter dans l'air de la soirée, un pétale qui se déposa sans un bruit sur l'épaule du prince de Gaunes--il ne le remarqua même pas. 

"Faites que tout aille bien," murmura t'il alors, plus pour lui que pour quiconque d'autre. "Mon dieu, faites qu'ils aillent _bien_." 

La pleine lune s'appropriait la voûte céleste alors que les minutes passaient et inondait les paysages de son voile de soie crystalline, se reflétant, distordue, dans les ondes malveillantes de la mer et de ses impitoyables vagues. Elle n'était jamais vraiment la même, elle ne révélait jamais entièrement son visage, maudits soient ceux qui jurent en son nom. 

De loin, se dit Leodagan en levant la tête pour mieux la regarder, elle ressemblait aux prunelles claires de Goustan. Froides et pourtant si animées, mortes et brillant d'un reflet d'acier.

Il veillait encore et toujours, au final. Au dessus de lui, au dessus d'eux, rôdant et menaçant, à l'affût de leurs moindres mouvements.

Pourquoi sa gorge était aussi serrée ? Son souffle aussi court ?

"Z'êtes déjà fatigué ?" ricana Arzel en se tournant vers lui, une main fermement posée sur le pommeau de son épée comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. "On est bientôt arrivés à la forêt mais z'êtes pas obligé de v'nir." 

"Comment allons-nous être sûrs d'être sur le bon chemin ?" demanda alors Gauvain qui ne semblait pas en mener large, frissonnant à la fois de froid et de peur. "Les bois sont denses, nos torches ne pourront jamais les éclairer dans leur entièreté." 

"J'espère tomber sur des feux-follets," lui expliqua doucement l'homme aux yeux ternes en hochant la tête, reportant son attention sur le prince. "Si Yvain les a suivit c'est qu'il doit se tramer quelque chose. Bon, on y est. Restons groupés, il se terre plein de sales bêtes ici qui sortent la nuit, et comme c'est assez spécial ces temps-ci......." 

"Je vous suis," lança le plus jeune en levant son bois enflammé devant lui, la mince cicatrice sous son œil gauche ressortant plus que mesure. "Allons-y." 

Il s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et le roi de Carmelide ne put que suivre, sans un mot. Il tenait sa torche bien plus basse, tant bien même qu'on peinait à discerner les traits de son visage. 

Le chant reprit et du coin de l'œil il capta le rapide mouvement d'un tissu blanc et immaculé qui se faufilait entre deux arbres, la plainte s'éloignant avec lui.

"Par là," déclara t'il alors en bifurquant sur le côté, récoltant des exclamations peu ravies des deux autres. "C'est par là," répéta t'il alors que ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, alors que son regard était presque _fou_.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!" s'écria Arzel en accourant à ses côtés alors que le plus vieux avait accéléré le pas et qu'il commençait lui aussi à courir. " _HÉ !_ "

La mélodie n'était plus aussi déchirante que lorsqu'il était au bord de la falaise, s'il avait fermé les yeux il se serait retrouvé dans sa chambre d'enfance, il aurait senti les doigts de sa mère caresser ses boucles et tout serait allé mieux. À la place il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge et le sang maculer ses gencives, il sentait le froid sur le bout de ses doigts et dans ses poumons.

"C'est par là."

"Ça va, je pense qu'on a compris," s'agaça l'autre noble en se frayant un chemin entre les branches en les coupant. "Gauvain, ça va ?" 

"Dépêchons-nous, le temps d'Yvain est compté," tonna le prince d'une voix si sèche qu'on l'attribuerait plutôt à sa mère. "Je suis prêt à aller où vous nous menez," continua t'il, dévisageant celui qui aurait pu être un beau-père pour lui, "mais je veux trouver l'antidote. Quoi que cela coûte."

C'était une chose d'avoir été éduqué par une personne, s'en était une autre d'être le fils biologique de qui que se soit. Le roi de Carmelide se fit la remarque que la minuscule frange qui retombait sur le front du jeune homme lui rappelait celle du roi d'Orcanie. Son regard sombre et remplit de rancœur était une copie conforme d'Anna lorsqu'elle voyait son demi-frère, ses micro-gestes assez provocateurs, ceux d'un adolescent, ces gestes là prenaient une certaine noblesse et prestance, une certaine _délicatesse_ , presque, dans le froid de la pleine lune. Loth et lui avaient au moins en commun cette abilité à cacher leur jeu, à paraître plus dociles et faibles, à cajoler la compagnie pour plaire. Si le père en jouait, le fils ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il l'avait inconsciemment imité au fil des années, il avait tenté de bien faire, puis comment s'imposer lorsque son inséparable meilleur ami était le soleil qui brillait et qui aveuglait ? Que faire d'autre que de chercher l'ombre ou se baigner dans sa chaleur, de trouver le bon angle pour le contempler sans en souffrir ?

Gauvain d'Orcanie était un enfant né d'une union sans amour, élevé par un chevalier qui le chérissait plus que quiconque, qui ne voulait pas le voir privé de la brève candeur de ses quelques années d'enfance. Au final ces quelques années s'étaient allongées et allongées, il riait aux mêmes traits d'humour enfantin et agissait avec pétulance, moins bruyant que son meilleur ami mais bel et bien là, bel et bien immature et inconscient du reste. Son père ne le considérait pas et sa mère ne connaissait pas son nom, il s'était demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il essaya de suivre les raisonnements du roi traitre mais n'arrivait pas à suivre, tenta de manier la dague comme la sœur aigrie du roi mais son inclinaison à la couardise l'en avait toujours empêché. 

Malgré tout ce mimétisme s'était planté et engrainé en lui, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non. Ses sourires tirés et ses yeux qui ne se plissaient pas toujours, ses moments d'apathie quant à son propre sort et la façon dont il tenait son épée en ce moment même, droit et impassible, _tout ça_ il le tenait des souverains d'Orcanie. 

"Vous l'entendez pas ?" s'étonna Leodagan en s'approchant de lui, se plantant à côté de lui. "Elle chante, j'suis certain qu'elle nous mène au bon chemin." 

"Qui, 'elle' ?" demanda Arzel en fronçant les sourcils ?

"Celle tuée par l'amande amère," répondit le plus vieux du tac-au-tac, récoltant un coup d'œil surpris du prince. "Elle est là, elle va nous mener à c'qu'on cherche." 

"On sait même pas c'qu'on cherche !"

"Des gens crient," remarqua Gauvain en carrant les épaules, les lanières de cuir du pommeau gelées sous ses doigts qui l'étaient autant. "Vous---ils hurlent, dites, ils--"

" _BAISSEZ VOUS !"_

Une flèche siffla près de son oreille et entailla légèrement sa joue, le faisant flancher alors qu'il manqua de s'effondrer sous la peur, cherchant le roi de Carmelide par pur réflexe, parce que c'était vers _lui_ que les gens se tournaient durant les combats quand ils avaient besoin d'être protégés.

"C'est quoi ça ?!" s'écria justement celui-ci en bandant son arc, forcé d'éteindre sa torche. "C'est pas des vrais types ça ! Vous les avez vu ?! Dirait des _spectres !_ "

"Expliquez que leurs flèche soient aussi solides alors !" hurla Arzel en retour, "nan mais parce que là--MERDE !" 

Il para le coup d'une ombre à la hache aiguisée d'une main et sentit son poignet craquer sous la brutalité de l'impact, n'ayant pas suffisamment de force pour riposter. Une flèche vint s'enfoncer dans un craquement encore plus notable alors que l'autre s'effondra devant lui, révélant le roi de Carmelide qui la retirait alors d'un geste sec pour en viser un autre, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. 

Les ombres tombaient mais ses ammunitions étaient limitées, sans armes blanches pour se défendre au corps à corps il devait trouver des compromis et le temps lui manquait. 

"Attention _GAUVAIN--!_ " s'époumona l'homme aux yeux ternes alors que le prince était dos à un archer, vaillamment aux prises avec une femme à l'épée aiguisée et aux orbites vides. La terreur était plus qu'évidente dans celles du prince alors que ses prunelles étaient forcées de se planter dans des trous et des croûtes, de suivre le trajet d'un filet de sang alors qu'il ravalait ses hauts le cœur.

Leodagan eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la trajectoire de la flèche avant de se ruer vers lui, le poussant hors champ et levant la main droite devant son visage alors que le cri strident du plus jeune l'assourdissait. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au pire, il fallait que ça marche, il _fallait_ que ça marche ou bien il finirait avec une flèche dans le crâne, il _devait_ faire confiance à---

Le bout métallique s'effondra au sol en mille morceaux, bien trop petit pour ne serait-ce qu'entailler une souris. Il le contempla quelques secondes et baissa la main, attrapant son poignet droit de toute sa force en regardant les ombres d'un air moqueur, les défiant de s'approcher. L'air autour des trois hommes était chaud.

"Derrière moi," ordonna t'il à un Arzel qui obtempéra sans rien dire, son propre poignet brisé et le visage maculé de sang--le sien. 

Le chant monta en puissance et les ombres semblèrent y réagir--en bien ou en mal, personne ne le sut vraiment. Elles s'écartèrent du chemin avant de comme s'évaporer, emportant avec elles leurs armes et leur laissant leurs blessures; quelconque échange avec les morts n'est jamais juste. 

Le roi de Carmelide expira lentement et secoua vaguement la main comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose et soudainement la brise glaciale était de retour.

"C'était---comment vous---"

"C'est un peu compliqué, ça vous dit on remet ça à demain et on se magne les miches à trouver cette antidote ?" coupa celui-ci avec anxiété, offrant une main au prince pour l'aider à se relever. "Gauvain, ça va ?" 

Le plus jeune eut comme un déjà-vu, cependant cette fois-ci la question était posée avec bien plus de douceur et il se sentit immédiatement rassuré. Plutôt ironique, vu les jours qui venaient de passer. 

"Je---je crois que j'ai été blessé," balbutia t'il en pointant sa joue, "ça ne fait---cela ne fait pas spécialement mal mais je--" 

"Mets ça dessus," marmonna l'autre en découpant un bout de son écharpe et en tapotant la plaie, "et quand on rentrera t'irais chercher d'l'onguent."

"Merci," bafouilla Gauvain en reniflant, le yeux baissés. "J'ai menti, ça fait vraiment mal." 

"J'me doute. Tu...tu t'es bien débrouillé en tout cas. Galessin sera fier quand tu lui raconteras," ajouta le plus vieux en souriant à moitié, même si l'obscurité ne le faisait pas réellement ressortir. "En r'vanche faudra qu'on m'explique c'que c'était que c'te merde." 

"J'aimerais pouvoir vous l'dire !" s'impatienta Arzel en levant les bras en l'air. "Cette putain de pleine lune dézingue tout ! Une chance qu'on en soit sortis vivants !"

"Ça personne ne le sait encore," lança une voix féminine depuis un chemin aux hautes herbes, son sourire audible à travers ses mots. "Vous êtes vaillants." 

Leodagan crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.


	13. Canto XIII.

"Tu trembles énormément, est-ce que---"

"Je ne---"

Bohort agrippa soudainement son propre bras droit, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un frisson aussi glacé que brutal parcouru son corps entier, un sentiment d'anxiété et de terreur encore plus poussés que d'habitude semblant l'écraser. Il se rattrapa au mur le plus proche alors que Berlewen se rapprocha rapidement avec inquiétude, le forçant à s'asseoir et à prendre des respirations égales et lentes, aussi hachées qu'elles soient.

"Je ne sais pas---il---"

"Sire !"

Le druide les rejoignit d'un pas décidé, ses mains tâchées de sang sec.

"Sire, que se passe t'il ?"

"Il ne se sent pas bien, à l'évidence," répondit la jeune femme à toute vitesse alors que son ami s'était écroulé à genoux sur le sol froid, une main sur la bouche. Il lui rappela étrangement le roi de Carmelide tel qu'elle l'avait vu le jour précédent et les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'imbriquer.

"Il---je crois qu'il a froid."

"Il se passe quelque chose," murmura le chevalier, incapable de se relever et combattant les hauts le cœur. "Il se passe--"

Il étouffa un sanglot, tremblant de plus belle.

"Sa marque," s'étonna immédiatement le druide en se baissant à son tour, "regardez. Elle est particulièrement brillante," dit-il en prenant doucement le poignet de son seigneur, le levant pour le montrer à la blonde. "C'est donc ça l'excès de magie que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure...?"

"De magie...? Écoutez, si vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive alors--"

"Il est lié à son âme-sœur. Et son âme-sœur s'est fourrée dans une situation foireuse."

* * *

"Chevaliers," sourit la jeune femme aux yeux très bleus, s'inclinant légèrement. "Votre visite m'honore."

"Le Seigneur Leodagan et moi même ne sommes nous pas les seuls chevaliers ici ?" demanda Gauvain sans retirer le bout de tissu de sa joue, jetant un coup d'œil étonné à Arzel. "Enfin..."

"Non non, je n'ai pas été adoubé," confirma l'autre en hochant la tête. "Qui..."

Le spectre leva son regard vers la lune, calme et sereine. Sa robe blanche restait fermement immobile malgré le vent du bord de mer qui balayait les hauts bois.

"On m'a destiné à errer ici-bas pour me punir d'avoir aimé un autre," murmura t'elle, son sourire se voilant. "Je suppose que j'expurge ma peine dans l'espoir d'enfin le retrouver."

Une quinte de toux les fit se retourner et soudainement le roi de Carmelide était en train de manquer d'air à vomir du sang, ses raclements de gorge plus rauques les uns que les autres. Il fixait désespérément le sol sans savoir pourquoi, l'arc et le carquois à ses pieds, les flèches répandues dans la terre et l'herbe et encore sales.

"Vous---seigneur Leodagan !"

Le prince d'Orcanie se précipita à ses côtés, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire.

"Que lui arrive t'il ?!" s'écria t'il, paniqué. "Est-il en train de mourir ?!"

Le bouclé serrait sa main droite avec toute la force qu'il avait, ses jointures blanches et la longue bague à son index reluisant sous l'éclat de l'astre de la nuit. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" reprit le plus jeune du trio, la voix basse et remplie d'incertitude. "Que---que voulez-vous ?"

"On m'appelait Gillian la Vertueuse," répondit-elle en faisant un pas vers eux, ses gestes marqués d'une grâce que seule une reine pouvait avoir. "Ou simplement Gillian de Carmelide."

"Gillian d---"

Arzel se tourna vers le roi, les sourcils plus froncés encore. La jeune femme avait l'air relativement plus jeune que lui mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, n'était-ce pas là une affaire de souverain que de choisir la plus jolie du lot sans prêter attention au reste ? Ah décidemment, il ne pouvait pas les voir, ceux de Carmelide.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait le bouclé reculait petit à petit, tel un animal blessé poussé dans ses retranchements et mort de peur. Il refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. Le sang tâchait ses habits et teintait les coins de sa bouche.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," souffla t'il alors, le ton plaidant, "vous ne pouvez pas errer."

"Et pourtant me voici," rit-elle avec douceur, voulant effleurer sa joue.

Il s'écarta d'un geste sec qui lui rappela que sa blessure au cou n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé.

"T'ai-je manqué ?"

"Vous êtes pas là," contra t'il à nouveau, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux deux autres hommes. "Sinon ça voudra dire que vous---que vous---"

"Je...seigneur Leodagan," commença doucement Gauvain, la voix incertaine. "Se pourrait-il qu'elle et vous aviez été..."

"Vous avez tué votre première femme car elle s'est éprise d'un autre," déclara l'homme aux yeux ternes comme si c'était évident. "Et elle erre et vous hante par revanche...n'ai-je pas raison ?"

La reine le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de partir dans un éclat de rire sincère, une main sur son ventre alors qu'elle était pliée d'hilarité, la scène arrachant même un faible sourire au roi. Sourire qui retomba immédiatement quand il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, laissant à peine reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du chevalier.

"Il avait dit qu'il vous avait dédié une sépulture digne de votre personne," murmura t'il, déglutissant en passant une main tremblante sur son propre visage. "Il...Il avait promis que vous---"

"Ma couronne et pendentif je t'ai confié sur mon lit de mort," lui rappela t'elle sans hausser le ton, "pourquoi les as-tu toujours, comment aurais-tu pu toujours les avoir s'il m'avait dédié les rites nobles ?"

Leodagan expira et sa voix se brisa légèrement, incapable de former une phrase entière.

"Il avait promis."

"Il a laissé mon corps pourrir dans la forêt, eut vent de mes désirs de revenir ici-bas," s'amusa la jeune femme, regardant autour d'elle avec toute la tendresse du monde. "Il a décidé que ce serait ma peine. À Gaunes nous voulions revenir et à Gaunes je suis à jamais vouée à errer telle une âme en peine, il m'a privé de mon seul amour et de ma fierté."

"Il est mort," avoua le bouclé en fermant les yeux, les dents plus serrées encore. "Avant que je ne vienne ici. Quelques jours avant. Le...le rite doit être effectué à mon retour."

"Jette le aux chiens," cracha la jeune femme et Gauvain retrouva en elle la férocité du roi, ce poison qu'il semblait si bien connaître et employer, oui, sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient les mêmes. "Laisse le mourir tel une bête, c'est tout ce qu'il est."

"Yvain," déclara alors le souverain, reprenant ses esprits. "Mon fils. Mon fils cadet, il---"

Il se tourna vers le prince d'Orcanie, lui priant d'un signe de tête de prendre le relais.

"Il s'est mis à tousser du sang, clamant qu'un goût d'amande amère le répugnait au plus haut point," expliqua t'il à la souveraine, impressionné et ne soutenant pas son regard. "S'il vous plaît, ma Dame, s'il arrivait que vous soyez...que vous soyez en mesure de l'aider...."

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda t'elle d'un ton amusé, posant un index sous le menton du plus jeune et lui relevant la tête, de sorte à ce que leurs regards se croisent. "Il t'a appelé Gauvain," remarqua t'elle, pointant Arzel.

"G--Gauvain d'Orcanie ma Dame, prince héritier et fils de Loth et Anna d'Orcanie ma Dame, je..."

Il sourit plus sincèrement, ses traits s'adoucissant un bref instant.

"Je suis l'âme-sœur du fils du Seigneur Leodagan. D'Yvain de Carmelide."

"Et tu veux le sauver."

"Je suis prêt à tout," lui assura t'il, ses prunelles sombres se plantant dans celles, azures, de la jeune femme. "Je suis prêt à---"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises," rit-elle doucement, laissant retomber sa main. "Tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide si tu meurs ici. Qui vous dit que je pourrais vous aider ?"

"Vous avez fait se dissiper les ombres," argumenta Arzel alors qu'il tentait de bander son poignet. "Clairement vous devez savoir quoi faire."

Gillian hocha imperceptiblement la tête, visiblement plus sereine encore.

"Il y a un pécheur parmi vous," déclara t'elle alors, fixant la lune. "Un intru. Un tricheur. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne d'être ici." 

Les sourcils du plus jeune remontèrent très haut sur son front, lui arrachant une faible exclamation de surprise.

"Comment ?"

"L'un d'entre vous a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du," répéta t'elle calmement. "Les dieux le savent et les dieux sont furieux. Si le coupable absout ses crimes, peut-être que les ceux-ci seront plus cléments."

"Je vous en supplie," murmura alors Leodagan, crachant un caillot de sang et passant sa langue sur ses dents, dégouté par le sang qui n'arrêtait de remonter, "je veux bien m'absoudre de toutes vos merdes, j'en ai rien à péter et je suis plus à ça près, juste--"

Il se releva, fit quelques pas vers la souveraine et tomba lourdement à genoux devant elle, la tête baissée. Gauvain ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi implorant, supplier une quelconque déité. Il lui paraissait minuscule, on aurait dit un espèce d'enfant qui avait commis une faute et qui demandait désespérément à son parent de la lui pardonner.

Les pensées du prince orcanien s'arrêtèrent de bouillir à cet exact moment, au moment où les pièces du puzzle finissaient de s'imbriquer.

"Faites quelque chose pour Yvain, je peux pas perdre Yvain," il agrippa la robe de la jeune femme sans réfléchir, ahuri quand il sentit la douce fabrique glisser entre ses mains. "Il a pas à payer pour mes conneries, c'est pas sa faute, je vous jure que---"

"Quelle faute ?" osa demander Arzel en s'approchant d'eux, son poignet brisé pendant misérablement dans le vide. "Z'avez fait quoi, merde ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réellement bien compris," commença Gauvain avec précaution, "mais si c'est ça, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas..."

Il chercha le meilleur adjectif qu'il puisse trouver, tentant de ne paraître pas trop insultant.

"Idéal. Vous...la supercherie est...enfin..."

"Oui bah moi j'ai rien compris du tout," s'agaça l'homme aux yeux ternes en leur jetant des coups d'œil irrités. "On m'explique ou vous continuez de jouer aux conspirateurs royaux ?"

"Le seigneur Leodagan", expliqua lentement le prince, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à l'intéressé, "est un fils bâtard."

* * *

"Il est lié à son ÂME- _SŒUR_ ?!" s'écria Berlewen, tentant de ne pas dépasser le murmure bruyant. "Bohort, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que---"

"Il faut que j'aille le trouver," déclara celui-ci, un genou à terre, agrippant fermement sa tunique. "Il faut que---je vais aller le chercher."

"Il divague," comprit son amie en hochant la tête, inquiète. "N'auriez-vous pas une potion pour l---"

Le prince de Gaunes la dépassa d'un coup, bousculant le druide dans son geste et courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait le long du couloir, les reflets froids de la Lune tâchant son visage une fenêtre sur deux, seule l'image du roi de Carmelide tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

"Boho--BOHORT !" hurla la noble sans pour autant tenter de le poursuivre, se contentant de fixer l'autre homme sans rien y comprendre. "À quoi joue-t'il ?! A-t'il complètement perdu la tête ?!"

"Il va chercher...non, sauver son âme-sœur," murmura le druide en le laissant partir, fixant son dos d'un air impuissant. "C'est plus fort que lui. Ce genre de lien est..."

Helain avait aperçu son maître de loin alors que celui-ci était remonté dans sa chambre et s'était jeté dans sa direction, affolé par l'inquiétude qu'il sentait s'émaner de lui.

"Nous allons aller sauver Leodagan," lui intima Bohort en attrapant un de ses lourds manteaux, attachant la ceinture où pendait une épée qui l'était tout autant à sa hanche. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir à l'utiliser, mais si il devait en arriver là pour sauver le roi de Carmelide, ainsi soit-il.

Son arme était particulière : il l'avait laissé croupir dans un placard à double fond pendant toutes ces années, depuis qu'il s'était échappé de chez Claudas, en fait. Il savait que la lame était encore tachée de sang, même sans avoir à la sortir de son fourreau. Ce genre d'horreur ne s'efface pas, quoi qu'on face, quoi qu'on tente de devenir.

"J'espère qu'ils vont bien," murmura t'il en descendant à toute vitesse, faisant signe à un page de lui amener une monture d'un geste sec, montant en selle d'un mouvement fluide et agile, s'élançant au galop une demi-seconde plus tard.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

"Un fils... _hein ?_ "

Gauvain détourna le regard, le planta dans le dos du roi agenouillé devant la reine.

"Est-ce cela, hein, seigneur Leodagan...?" se tenta t'il à répéter anxieusement, "vous n'êtes pas---pas le mari de dame Gillian...pas plus que vous ne l'avez tuée après qu'elle vous ait trompé."

Leodagan tirait toujours légèrement sur les pans du bas de la robe blanche, répétant ses suppliques sans prendre en compte le sang qui l'étranglait presque. 

"Vous êtes son fils. Et Goustan de Carmelide n'est pas votre vrai père." 

Le plus vieux se tut, lâcha la robe. Il se recula légèrement, expira en tremblant, déglutit, avala des caillots. C'était dégueulasse. Ça le répugnait.

"Vous êtes un putain de _bâtard_ ," murmura Arzel en écarquillant les yeux, le regardant avec une euphorie mal placée et ce tout nouveau sentiment de supériorité.

Il n'était rien. _Rien !_ Pas souverain légitime, pas quoi que se soit. Un fils _bâtard_. 

Il ne devrait même pas être _roi_.

"Je suis pas à blâmer pour ça," riposta faiblement Leodagan qui essuyait sa bouche tâchée de rouge, "j'ai pas demandé tout ça ! Je vais m'excuser d'être né ?! _HEIN ?!_ " 

Il se releva et pointa sa mère du doigt, quelque chose comme de la vulnérabilité dans la voix, plus que ne se l'était jamais permis.

"C'EST À CAUSE DE _VOUS !_ SANS VOUS ET L'AUTRE J'EXISTERAIS PAS, VOUS SERIEZ SÛREMENT TOUJOURS EN VIE ET----" 

Une douleur qui remontait tout le long de son bras droite se fit s'arrêter et grincer les dents, il défit ses bracelets de cuir en espérant naïvement que l'air froid de la nuit apaiserait la brûlure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi mal ?

Le fil rouge apparu brusquement, les prit tous au dépourvu, il brillait magnifiquement et tranchait dans le noir, comme une sorte d'étrange feu follet.

"Vous avez une âme-sœur ?!" s'écria Gauvain en suivant le fil du regard, le regardant s'allonger sans fin visible en dehors du bois. "Mais qui---" 

Un cri de douleur l'arracha de sa confusion, le roi de Carmelide respirait de plus en plus difficilement, les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfonçaient dans sa peau---son sang n'avait pas exactement la même couleur que le fil.

* * *

Suivre le fil rouge, suivre, suivre, ne _jamais_ le lâcher du regard, Bohort galopait sans relâche, de plus en plus inquiet alors que son fil le guidait dans les forêts sombres où nul n'allait, les forêts où l'on se perdait si facilement, où l'on errait et où l'on périssait...

L'orée du bois.

Il posa inconsciemment la main sur le pommeau de son épée et ça lui apporta un étrange réconfort. Son cheval se lança dans les ténèbres opaques sans ralentir.

Gauvain était là-bas, Arzel---il tiqua mais secoua la tête---Arzel était là-bas, _Leodagan..._

Il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse lui arriver quoi que se soit.

Le fil se raccourcissait de plus en plus et son cœur s'emballait au moins autant que sa monture, contourner les arbres, tirer sur les rênes, tout ça devenait geste mécanique alors que son esprit était bien ailleurs, il en oubliait presque la forêt, il en oubliait presque sa peur.

Un cri de douleur le tira de ses pensées.

Il était arrivé.


End file.
